Solace of the Sky
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Tsuna has a little secret and no friends. Reborn's mission of making him into the perfect Vongola Decimo is soon thrown askew by knowing brown eyes. Tsuna has no intention of becoming Decimo and Reborn isn't going to fail either. Whose Will will triumph? GEN.
1. About Fate and Destiny

.

Solace of the Sky

(About Fate and Destiny)

* * *

"No."

Reborn felt a frown try to break free from his mask. His about-to-be student's mocking smile was nothing like he had been expecting. He had just told the teen who he was and that he was going to be Vongola Decimo. Fear, excitement even anger, that was understandable. But those knowing eyes were not either of that.

But Reborn couldn't just dislike his student on sight and he was not about to fail Timoteo. So he was going to try.

"Well Dame-Tsuna, why not?" he asked, knowing full well that that nickname was sure to heat the other up somewhat. Enough for his student to show more of himself-

"Well, how to put it... I might be destined to many things but I'm not planning on being destined to become a mafia boss. Oh and you can't do anything about it."

This cheeky brat. Reborn cooled down enough to be amused by his naive words even if he was trying not to get pissed off at being brushed off so nonchalantly. He was the world's greatest hitman for crying out loud.

"Well for one, don't just assume you'll get rid of me that easily. And my first lesson as your home tutor will be that your choice of words is incorrect. A destiny is believed to be a predefined path somebody has to take and it is nothing you can just decide on a whim. If you believe in such nonsense anyway." Reborn stated before adding with a smirk, "That said, I'll make it your destiny to be Vongola Decimo.

"You are correct, Reborn-san. But also wrong." Tsuna replied with lazy amusement, not at all fazed by his lecture or words. Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his eyes. He had been ready for another lazy-ass bum like Dino. But this mischievous and mocking teen just seemed... Tired.

"Well, we'll see who's right at the end, shall we? For now, I'll be in your care." The Sun arcobaleno finally conceded, already thinking up ways to turn this teen into the perfect candidate, yet…

Tsuna smiled with a sad sort of condescending.

"I'll be... At the very end."

(X)

Reborn was slightly disappointed to realize his gun-toting approach would not work on Tsuna but he dutifully spent his time assessing his new student's abilities and daily routine.

He knew Tsuna had had bullying issues when he was younger but that problem seemed to have been solved already. The current issue he spotted was the brunet's total lack of friends.

Tsuna kept up a nice facade at school, that eternally pitying look nowhere to be seen. Tsuna knew how to move in society apparently. Well, the basics on not getting hated at least, his lack of friends or even the desire to acquire any would have labeled him a social pariah if not.

(X)

"You've been following me around for the last couple days so what do you think about me?"

Reborn mentally arched an eyebrow at the sincere curiosity that the teen was expressing at the moment. The brown-haired student had poked his head in Reborn's hiding spot at the ceiling with no trouble. Irritated but not fazed, the baby jumped down to join Tsuna on the floor.

"You do not appear to have much trouble with school work, though you still can get better. I'll still be tutoring you if you were worried." Reborn added with a smirk and Tsuna rolled his eyes. "But what I'm going to focus more on... Is on your social skills."

"I do have them."

"No you don't. Your attitude makes you pass by unperceived. Not a quality I encourage on a mafia boss."

"Then that means I'm doing a great job." The brunet smirked softly. Two dimples appearing on his white cheeks. A sight not often seen by the outside world.

"And I also chose good guardian candidates." Reborn continued on as if he hadn't notice the other talking.

Tsuna stared at him uncomprehending for the first time since Reborn had met him.

"Guardians for whom?" He asked and now the baby was the confused one. "For Vongola Decimo or me?"

"For both." Reborn replied smugly once his student had clarified.

Tsuna shook his head, "there's just no way to convince you right? Look, I don't mind that you choose candidates for Vongola —it's your job after all— but you're not forcing them on me."

"Ah, I'm not going to force anyone. At the end of the week you'll beg me to keep them with you."

Tsuna laughed with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Wanna make a bet?"

(X)

Reborn ended up dragging him to look at his potential guardians. Tsuna was not amused.

"You did not have to make them talk to me. They're candidates for Vongola now. I have nothing to do with them." Tsuna then frowned at the floor before he finally lashed out. "What the fuck are your standards? Sasagawa Ryohei has a sister. The only suitable one was Hibari Kyoya but he's going to protect Namimori _from_ Namimori."

"And your opinions on Yamamoto Takeshi?" Reborn asked in a conversational tone, still trying to find out more about his student —that was why he had noticed his student purposely skipping the other's name.

Onyx eyes met burnt ochre ones.

"You are not dragging him into this mess."

The Sun arcobaleno experienced a jolt of energy that rooted him to the spot. Just as Reborn started wondering what could this be- the moment was gone and Tsuna was already bundling up for bed.

"Please leave me alone for a bit."

(X)

Tsuna had skipped two days of school already and Reborn felt like tearing his hair out. Somehow, the tired looking teen always managed to do as he pleased, regardless of consequences. He had stared down the barrel of his gun with a speculative look of all things, for god's sake!

But something strange happened the third day. Reborn was installing an earthquake simulator under his student's bed when said brunet woke up with a choked off scream, hand outstretched to grasp something.

"Fuck." Tuna cursed nonstop as he sat up cradling his head. He breathed in and out and then stuck his head outside his window, looking up at the sky. Seemingly satisfied, he hurriedly searched for and wore his uniform and headed outside as Reborn stared at the strange teen he had been charged to train. Why was he running? Was he running to escape his nightmares or something else?

He followed.

(X)

Tsuna did not head to his classroom; instead the teen went to the rooftop. Reborn frowned down at him.

"Why go all the trouble to come to school if you're skipping anyway? Go back to class this instant. " Reborn commanded, not at all pleased. Tsuna ignored him as he looked at the sky again.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I remembered something. I need to be here, so please leave me alone."

Reborn was already answering when the door to the roof creaked open, revealing a black haired baseball fan— at the same time as his student lunged to hide from searching eyes. The newcomer looked around and not finding anyone he let his mask crumble. Reborn recognized that face. It was someone tired from life. And side-eyeing his student he also recognized the guilt.

Reborn had not read anything on previous interaction between those two. They were supposed to be mere classmates. Had they managed to befriend each other under the radar?

Tsuna was about to exit his hiding spot when the door opened again and in walked Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Takeshi, wait! I-I heard you… is it true?" The girl demanded, tears already pooling in her eyes. Tsuna and Reborn both witnessed as the school idol tried to talk her friend out of killing himself with little success. Mostly because she seemed to be drowning in her own tears and fear.

Yamamoto did not care why. Not right now. Right now there was nobody who could convince him otherwise. Besides, why would he want to back out?

Takeshi readjusted the sling on his broken —_broken, damaged, useless —_arm and started nearing the dropping point with slow, steady steps. When his hand touched the safety railing, Tsuna couldn't help it; he sprang from his hiding spot.

"Don't do it Yamamoto." A whisper. A plea. Takeshi stiffened at the emotions in that voice, looking around him to find the owner of it.

"If you're killing yourself then let me jump down with you, please." Amber eyes widened in shock both at the words and at the owner of said voice: Dame-Tsuna.

"What the-? You don't even know me." He replied, trying to think it was ridiculous. Yet it somehow scared him… being the reason someone else dying…

"Not very well, no. But I do know you and I wouldn't want any of my classmates to die…" Even right now, saying classmates as if that was all Takeshi was and would be to him made Tsuna disgusted in himself.

"Tch, acting like a saint now of all times, Dame-Tsuna? Such a stupid reason! Don't you expect me to believe it!"

"But still, your father's death is my fault." Tsuna continued, clenching his fists and staring at the ground.

Was this the survivor's guilt? Reborn mussed, but he had been told that Tsuyoshi had died in a car crash, the very same day Tsuna had been cooped in his room. He would not have even been able to even see him that day.

"What are you talking about? You messing with my dad now?" Yamamoto spat out at him, disgusted but remained quiet at Tsuna's eyes.

"Why kill yourself over him? Isn't that disrespectful?" Tsuna said, feeling his heart in his throat, desperately wishing for things to end up different.

Enraged, the baseball fan walked away from the railing to tower over the brunet, his good hand roughly grabbing him by the shoulder as tears fell from his eyes, unashamedly.

"What the fuck do you know? What is wrong with you? I lost my mom, I lost my dad, I broke my arm and I can possibly lose my career over this! What have _you _ever lost, Dame-Tsuna!"

Wide brown eyes stared at him in surprise; raw pain showing for a millisecond, before his features softened. Tsuna raised a hand to grasp the one on his shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze to it.

"Grief cannot be compared, Yamamoto. Don't assume that just because you haven't heard about it, others don't lose things too. For example, if you t-threw yourself off the roof, do you not think Sasagawa Kyoko would lose a great friend?"

Startled, Yamamoto glanced back at the teary-eyed girl that seemed so hopelessly lost she couldn't even manage to nod, even though it was true. Guilt flashed in his face and the baseball teen looked away.

Tsuna's heart stuttered at the feeling behind those amber eyes. 'Don't make me feel this. Just let it all end already.'

Tsuna forged on with slow care.

He raised his other hand and softly placed it atop Yamamoto's injured arm, careful not to put pressure on it and tired eyes locked in on his.

"Injuries heal, Yamamoto. They just need time. You think you have nothing if you can't play baseball but you're wrong. Use that time the broken arm gave you to figure out what do you have. Good player you might be, but that doesn't make up all of you." Tsuna closed his mouth as his world started spinning due to sheer nervousness.

"A-and what else am I good at?" Like a chick asking for food, Yamamoto was vulnerable and Tsuna was hopelessly lost.

"You're a good friend." Kyoko finally input and her tentative smile was enough for Tsuna's mind to resurface and control himself. The injured male centered his attention on her. "In whatever you do, you give it your all. Remember when you almost failed biology and that threatened to kick you off club activities? I saw you studying every day until one day, you became the top of the class!"

"Only for one day…"

"Because as soon as you were told you could return to baseball, your focus became your sport again. But your grade in biology has never dropped as low as that time."

And as Tsuna coaxed Kyoko closer, the conversation fell on the other two and Tsuna just stayed long enough to see them heading home before he heaved a sigh of relief and asked Reborn for some time alone in the roof.

And as the presence of the arcobaleno faded, Tsuna succumbed to his tremors as his mind assaulted him with the image of,

_Yamamoto's face scrunched up in pain and shouted something unintelligible at Tsuna. Tsuna said something back that a scarily serene Yamamoto didn't bother replying to. Tired eyes breaking eye contact with Tsuna to stare with growing appeal at the ten stories' drop. He quirked a smile. And jumped off the roof-_

_Yamamoto protested to something Tsuna was saying, shaking his head in denial as he leaned on the railing. The railing gave way and Tsuna was just too far to-_

_Yamamoto jumped with a despondent look. A relieved one. An angry one. A guilty one. A fearful one._

On and on, Yamamoto fell from the roof in Tsuna's mind and all the brunet could do was hug himself and remind himself time and time again, that Yamamoto was alive.

(X)

(X)

Reborn was relieved to see his partner, Leon, finish his reconnaissance of the town and finally join him in this new mission.

Even better was the fact that it seemed to unnerve his student. The brunet kept fidgeting and eyeing him with mistrust (only to narrowly miss a mallet to the head upon getting another incorrect answer).

Well it was all good until the moment those two locked eyes and his pet turned orange and Tsuna shouted a stop.

Tsuna face-palmed and promptly proceeded to walk around town, ignoring Reborn.

The baby tailed his student without hiding, just thinking about what had just happened, unsure as he sometimes was, of what was the extent of Leon's abilities.

Or whatever shining orange meant.

Reborn was trying to recall anything and everything he'd ever heard about arcobaleno partners—nothing of importance coming to mind— when he and Tsuna both stopped in their tracks

A lion cub approached him. A lion cub that had a mane of pure sky flames. Tsuna stared at it as the animal approached him and sighed in relief when the lion came in contact with him.

"So you're my partner, huh? Sorry for keeping you away." Tsuna whispered with a smile as he hugged the animal closer. "Thank you."

"Tsuna? What is that?"

"A lion cub." The teen blinked innocent eyes at him, a smile tugging at his lips. "I was told there was a baby lion nearby, I guess this is him? Can I keep him?"

"You used to collapse at the sight of a _Chihuahua." _Was Reborn's only response that made the teen blush softly.

Reborn did not notice, but the lion's nose made contact with Tsuna's pacifier and infused it with flames. To last a bit longer.

But, as he eyed the mane in flames, he decided that truce or no truce, potential danger and deeply annoying or not… he needed to call Verde.

(X)

Unaware that there was now a camera attached to every single article of clothing of his, Tsuna went to school one day with the remnants of a hammering headache, dragging his feet towards school, already knowing what would happen there and dreading it.

Actually… Tsuna stopped just short of the curve that would put Nami middle high in front of him and followed the same street for a while longer. He was late, Gokudera would call him out anyways, he was _not _going in from the entrance gate. Maybe he had —or would have had— a deeper connection with Hibari Kyoya but he was still afraid of him.

It ended up being much easier. The brunet saw from a distance a silverhead also facing his school's back. With silent steps, the boy decided to approach.

"Yosh now I'll just have call out that weakling of a candidate and defeat him and I'll be Decimo." The bomb specialist was muttering to himself, unaware of anyone else around.

"Uh, no need" Tsuna replied in a tired tone bordering on exasperated. "I'm here and I'm not planning on being Decimo. You can have that title."

He managed to chuckle at Gokudera's surprise. But still gaping at him, green eyes analyzed the teen in front of him with confusion. For some reason this teen looked inordinately worried about him despite his mocking tone.

"You do not want to be Decimo." Tsuna proclaimed, not giving him any time to answer, " And I'm sorry but you won't be either. What do you really want?

"You need a friend, right? I'm so sorry I can't help you with that. Although—" And for a millisecond, too fast for the silver head to notice, there was a flicker of pain on his features —" I do know someone you'd like. On the condition you drop off all this mafia business."

"_What?!" _The words finally managed to escape Gokudera's lips, as his confusion got replaced by rage. "How dare you make fun of me?!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Tsuna gasped, realizing how his words must have sounded to the other. He noticed the pain he had caused in green eyes and he almost broke down. This was who would become one of his best friends. He needed to prevent that from happening but…

"I'm sorry. Please, don't take it the wrong way. I usually just run my mouth off without paying attention to what I say."

"Kuh!" The bomber threw him backwards before digging his pockets for dynamite. "I-I'll defeat you and become Decimo myself! Crush you for your insolence and unworthiness!"

Tsuna did not move from his spot as the lit projectiles soared his way. Too focused was he on the single dynamite that had fallen to Gokudera's feet as he knew it would. Shouting in warning, Tsuna threw himself forward to swipe that little stick away from them both as he pushed Gokudera away. Leaving his back wide open to the ensuing explosion.

Tsuna cursed himself as the foreseen scene happened before his very eyes, even if he had tried to avoid it.

"Wha-?! What happened?" Gokudera exclaimed in alarm, his voice getting cut by the intensity of the blast….at his feet? Had he dropped a dynamite? A brief flash of memory confirmed it, but then… how was he still alive?

"…You alright?" Gokudera blinked at finally registering the heavy weight on top of him and recognizing hazy dark amber eyes. Tsuna blinked very slowly and tried not to cough as he knew it'd hurt more. "Hey…?"

"You saved me?" Gokudera spoke without heeding the other's words. Instead, he noticed through the thick smoke that the teen sprayed on top of him was more than a little injured. His whole back was burnt; whatever possible protection his clothing had given him clearly not enough. But it did not made any sense. "Why? Why would you ever…?"

And sad brown eyes stared at the Storm without his notice.

(X)

Without the help of a Dying Will bullet, his student's body had suffered some real damage and Reborn was not happy at this development. He had dialed Shamal —who was already in Namimori per his request— and was waiting for him alongside a downtrodden Gokudera.

And Verde appeared to tell him he wouldn't charge him for the damaged equipment if he agreed on participating in a small experiment involving Natsu. Grudgingly, the hitman dug out his wallet.

.

Reborn was glowering at a weird lion pup. His former student was sitting by the injured's bed, eyes glazed over and confused and lost. Said injured's, well, injuries were bad enough to kill the kid if left untreated. And the Decimo brat was just Hayato's age. Shamal set to work without complaints. He was charging extra though.

He ended up not doing it however, when a weak hand grasped his wrist and Shamal blinked at seeing his patient awake. The trembling limb that had stopped the doctor's motions, then lowered to dig something out of the burnt pants Shamal had been trying to loosen —the burns stretched an uncomfortable amount— and hid it under his belly. Then he lifted his finger to his lips, asking for his silence and let himself drift into unconsciousness again.

All Shamal managed to think at that time was that he hadn't been quieter in his life.

That night, Reborn was woken up to the whimpers of his student, who apparently had a nightmare. Shamal was not present and Tsuna's back was baby pink. The Sun arcobaleno also noticed Gokudera was not there, and given the upheaved state of things, he assumed Shamal had dragged him off.

(X)

Tsuna stared at the back of the bomber who had shyly tried to approach him again. Too uncertain of things, Tsuna sent him to get some snacks and his tutor took the chance to intervene.

"Why won't you accept Gokudera already?"

"I'm still pondering on what will hurt less. Being with me now and losing me later. Or losing me now and…" Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows, sad and confused. Not taking pity on the boy, the Sun flame user demanded him to explain, and not in the mood to deal with Reborn, the brunet told a surprised baby and a disappointed teen that he was leaving.

"I'm sorry." He managed to mutter at Gokudera before storming off.

"But please leave me alone."

(X)

Tsuna was walking to Sasagawa Kyoko's house to do a school project with her, his tutor tagging along of course.

"Ara? Are you lost, little kid? What's your name?" Tsuna had to muffle his laughter as the scene was too absurd to even be worrisome. (While puffing his cheeks cutely at the girl, the not-baby sent glaring daggers at his student.)

"I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor!"

This managed to draw an honestly irritated glance from the teen, not at all happy for him to be considered the student of a 'baby'.

"Oh! Is that so?" The auburn girl shot an amused look to her classmate, a twinkle in her eyes that wanted him to play along.

"…Oh, uh, yeah." Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he chanted in his mind, 'please think it's a joke, please think it's a joke, please…'. In vengeance, he crouched down and stared _down _at his actual tutor. "But, tutor-kun, shouldn't you having your nap, right now?"

"Ah, how about he comes with us and he can take his nap on my house!" The girl quipped in happily and Tsuna almost slipped when getting up.

(X)

"See, that's how you charm a girl." Reborn mocked him when Kyoko went to get treats for everyone. Tsuna sighed and Reborn turned to leave for Kyoko's room —to which he had been invited.

"And here I thought arcobaleno were supposed to be more mature." The brunet said with another sigh, more amused than anything.

Reborn froze in his tracks.

Tsuna started to hum, starting the work and glancing once at his tutor that hadn't left yet he paused and smiled.

'_How much do you think I know?' _His smile seemed to say. But just then, Kyoko re-entered the living room and the baby hitman left the scene.

Kyoko and Tsuna were waiting for the paint to dry, trying to start —and kill— a conversation, respectively when the Sun arrived.

With unapologetic aplomb, Ryohei forced himself into Tsuna's life, first by demanding what he was doing all alone with his sister. Still enraged, he had demanded a match that Tsuna immediately declined with a huff, already packing up his stuff. Reborn butted in, dressed in a weird boxing-outfit and somehow got Tsuna into a make-shift arena with Ryohei on the other corner.

The Sun arcobaleno was about to try his DW bullets on his student for the first time, thinking that this particular scenario would put Tsuna in a high enough peril —to his wellbeing and possible social life— for the bullets to be effective. But his student quickly stomped out that idea with a swift,

"It's not going to work. I know what that is. You shoot and I die."

The match did not last long after that, the brunet getting quickly tired of barely dodging and wincing when the blows hit his chest or stomach and just let himself get punched on the face and thrown off the ring.

Kyoko fretted over him with a pack of ice in her hands. Reborn smirked his way, unrepentant. Ryohei tried to get him to join the boxing club. He focused on that last one, but there was no way Tsuna was accepting. If only he could get it into this thickhead's mind.

"I won't do it. Sasagawa-san. Please stop pestering me." He muttered with a bland tone before digging his hands on his pocket and brushing against something. "Well, it can't be helped, come closer…"

The sad brunet pressed his lips close to the other's ear, being careful that his lips were covered from sight and he muttered, "I'm sick. So I can't join."

(X)

Tsuna felt a bit guilty of having enjoyed so much the look of absolute horror on the boxer's face since it was the definite answer that Ryohei would stop pestering him. He only could hope that he wouldn't feel obliged to take care of Tsuna or something just as ridiculous.

"What did you tell him?" Reborn demanded once again as both headed back home.

"Nothing much."

"Tell me."

"Don't wanna."

"Who told you about the bullets?" Tsuna halted mid-step, not expecting this apparent non-sequitur and knowing full well this had been Reborn's intention.

"H-heard it somewhere."

"Oh, really."

"A-am I not supposed to know?" Tsuna stammered nervously, trying not to set hell's hounds on himself.

"No. Did your little informant forget to tell you this?" Reborn half-joked, half-snapped at his student, because dammit! Tsuna had already assured him there was no secret informant and he had been honest when he said it, but how else could this teen know such things?

(X)

Reborn thought that his student was really weird. In the presence of his killing aura or in the midst of lit explosives he'd keep his cool amazingly. But pit the great Tsuna against a five-year-old in a cow print and soon you'd have him hiding in his closet-

"Shut _up! _I get it already!" Tsuna whined from said closet, acting the normal type of scared just as his tutor acted as if that was all it was to it. But they both knew there was more to it.

Tsuna had stared down at the playful light-green eyes and he had frozen on the spot, not even dodging the mallet Reborn had gotten used to swing his way —because it intrigued the baby how he could always dodge that thing— and receiving a nasty bruise due to it. But none of that mattered because the obnoxiously laughing kid had finally noticed his presence and pointed two green eyes at him, Tsuna had blanched.

"You look like good servant for Lambo-san!" The cow print kid had managed before wide-eyes managed to look away from his innocent ones and the teen sprinted away.

.

"I just don't do well with kids!" Tsuna exclaimed as he finally got his tremors under control. "Ask Kurokawa if you don't believe me!"

"Why don't you do well with them?" Reborn tossed back as he side-eyed the approaching lion cub with interest.

"Same reason cats don't do well with dogs. What does it even matter?"

"He's your-"

"He's not! I'm not going to be Vongola Decimo!" The muffled voice carried his irritation well over the obstacle between them.

"And will you have no children? Could you even hold your firstborn if you can't handle Lambo?" Reborn shot back, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"…Natsu." Was all Tsuna replied, and the fedora-wearing baby was momentarily confused, but one glance at the sad-looking lion cleared the confusion. Said animal walked over to the closet, where Tsuna opened the door to let him in before closing it again.

"Leave me alone." And once again, this was Yamamoto and Gokudera all over again. And there was a plea in his voice that compelled Reborn to do as told, to let the boy cry alone.

(X)

Tsuna did not exit the closet for hours. And he only did because Lambo had been taken shopping by a merry Nana. Reborn had crossed his chubby little arms over his chest and stared down at the curled-up form of his student. He was back to looking tired.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have no idea."

"You do know he's going to be living here, right?" The baby hitman arched his eyebrows at him. Natsu, the lion cub, mewled in distress.

"I do, actually. That's why I'm going to be fine. But just keep him away from me." Tsuna mumbled, a frown of irritation creasing his forehead. Reborn idly wondered if Tsuna was actually bad with kids just as burnt ochre eyes bored into his. "No weapons are allowed in this house and that's my last word. Make him see sense or I swear I'll kick both of you off my property."

The gun was loaded and pointing at the brunet before Reborn could refrain himself. He was surprised though, when he noticed Leon had descended to cover the muzzle with his belly, defiant eyes staring at him. What was this about? Since when an arcobaleno partner did against the arcobaleno's wishes?

"Stop it, Leon. He wouldn't actually shoot me." Tsuna told the green chameleon with humor and the reptile dutifully removed himself from gunpoint and back to Reborn's fedora.

He was going crazy.

(X)

Lambo stayed with them a total of three days until Reborn finally gave up and bazooka-ed the child unto another home (namely, the Irie household).

Tsuna looked at him questioningly, blinking away from the chaos of the other house.

"He was being too annoying." Reborn said as all answer even as he stared at the pale, thin and sick thing his student had become in matter of _days_. Tsuna allowed him the evasion as he smiled at him, ignoring the disaster they had both caused.

He pulled out his homework and started on it as Reborn jumped to the table, checking if his student made any mistakes. Or seemed ready to collapse. Both seemed likely.

Natsu jumped down from the bed he had been sleeping on and tried to nuzzle against Tsuna but a firm hand on his head stopped him.

"Not now, Natsu." He told the creature giving his smaller-than-normal mane a critical look. The lion complained but Tsuna won their argument and the dispirited animal went down the stairs to sulk on his own.

Tsuna needed to replenish energy on his own or Reborn would get suspicious. Even if his life energy had to be eaten, it was no difference if he lasted a single second less.

"…And yet you don't mind my presence." Reborn mused out loud, probably just the tail-end of a thought. Speculative eyes boring into his. To be honest, Tsuna didn't know what he was waiting for. It had been some time since he dropped the arcobaleno word and this man hadn't said a word.

"I guess, I'm allergic to childish attitudes." Tsuna answered with a shrug not giving anything else up —which to his surprise almost seemed to disappoint the hitman.

Nowadays, Tsuna often wondered to himself if he wanted Reborn to find out or not.

"You, know, to help you in your aversion for kids. I've called help for a friend of mine."

He did not need any sort of special power to sense trouble to come in that phrase.

(X)

Rubbing the migraine off, Tsuna woke up to see a little girl staring at him.

"Ni hao."

"Hello, I-pin." Tsuna muttered back, eyes more focused on a ramen-delivery girl, deciding how he'd handle things with her.

"I do not think you've ever seen my apprentice before, how did you know her name?"

Tsuna snapped to attention, wide eyes staring down at a thoughtful Fon.

"Um…Reborn mentioned her?" He tried lamely and now the Storm arcobaleno was the surprised one at such a bad attempt at diverting attention.

As if summoned, the Sun arcobaleno popped up from the floor to deny his words, also looking thoughtful. There was a moment in which both babies exchanged a glance and Tsuna's face crumpled to nostalgia in that second.

"Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna dropped to his knees to be on eye-level with the Chinese girl and patted her head gently.

"Well, looks like you know my name as well. Still, nice to meet you, I-pin-chan. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let's get along."

He couldn't quite hide the sadness in his smile this time.

(X)

"If you're so against being a mafia boss… why do you still let Reborn be your tutor?" Fon had asked him over a cup of tea, once Tsuna and Reborn had acted out what looked like a two-man comedy about the Vongola.

The brunet paused and looked back at the baby with the gun. That was true. Why was he allowing things to descend into chaos as per Reborn's request?

Because he had grown fond of the chaos. Other people's contact. Because he forgot sometimes, about his fate. Because Reborn forced him to be a bit selfish.

"Because I can't shake him off." Tsuna deadpanned, looking back at Fon who smiled to himself at the affection the teen seemed to hold for Reborn.

And that meant that…

Tsuna's smile melted off his face as he turned to the questioning Sun arcobaleno. It looked like no matter what he did, he'd always end up hurting everyone, right?

"I'm sorry."

"Tsuna?" Reborn frowned at the teen, but he interrupted by remorseful eyes.

"I can't do it, I'm so sorry, Reborn." A tired smile. "Rather, I hope you can forgive me."

And Lambo crashed into the room, wrestling with Fon's apprentice over the table.

A purple bazooka was pulled out, and all three arcobaleno jumped away from its missile. I-pin wasn't so lucky.

Worried at the unexpected event, Tsuna glared at the green-eyed devil before disappearing from the room before a certain ramen-delivery girl popped into appearance.

"Good to see you, I-pin." Fon was the first to regain his composure, bowing to the grown-up girl. I-pin turned to her master with a smile before looking around her in confusion and then her mouth fell open.

"This is the Sawada residence, yes?" She shouted to no one in particular before she dashed in search of the missing boy.

Following her, both arcobaleno saw the curious scene of a teary girl spotting Tsuna and diving for him in a seemingly affectionate way just before her face turned murderous and she aimed a kick to his face.

"You're such an idiot! You barely became my brother and then you-!"

Poof.

Five-year I-pin looked around her in confusion and spotting her master, she clung to him like a koala.

Reborn approached the fallen form of his student who was looking at the ceiling speculatively, the bruise on his face swelling by the minute.

"I am so done with this."

Deciding on his student's behalf to call it a day, Reborn bade Fon goodbye as well as tossed Lambo outside. When he returned to usher the kid to his room, he found Tsuna deep asleep.

(X)

Violet eyes stared into his.

Tsuna shifted awkwardly in place, even as Irie-san did the same by his side. He had gone over to the Irie household at last, to apologize for whatever Lambo had done and one thing led to another and he had accompanied a nervous redhead to his first robotic convention ever, just to see how everything was set up, preparing for the one he would be debuting in.

As the shy teens kept a minimum of conversation rolling they had noticed someone staring. And that's how they got to their current situation.

"Is your name Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet jumped five meters off the ground as he let out a high-pitched squeak while Irie Shoichi abruptly sat on a chair face awfully pale at the surprise.

Curious, innocent yet mischievous eyes met his again, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. Many flashes crossed by Tsuna's mind, but he ignored them. This teen…

"You're Byakuran, right?"

And suddenly Tsuna threw himself at his surprised counterpart, something easing inside him at being in physical contact with the other Sky. Byakuran blinked in surprise, the sensation of just _clicking _in place new to him.

And then the situation caught up to the brunet. Blushing cherry, the boy let go of the other in favor of stuttering a greeting before he introduced Irie-san to him.

Somehow —Tsuna was not sure _how _— Byakuran clicked with them _both _almost instantly, teasing them both and also helping them with no mock in his voice. Tsuna was glad. Even if it saddened him a bit.

Another person that would be sad. At least with Irie he had managed to maintain the polite detachment he reserved for potential friends. With Byakuran, he was afraid it was not possible. Even more so if while walking to Tsuna's home, Byakuran slung an arm around both awkward teens and didn't let Tsuna go for as long as he could.

When asked why was he willing to be with him despite knowing what will happen to him, Byakuran took advantage that Irie had gone to the bathroom before whispering in his ear.

"Yuni's not here now. It's just both of us this time around."

Yuni? Who was she? Or who was she supposed to be?

"You're my precious Sky and I'm yours. It's us against the world!" He laughed with white teeth flashing. "Not letting you down for anything in the world!"

Tsuna couldn't help the tears. And for once in his life, since he'd been chosen, he wasn't alone as the water dribbled down his face.

(X)

Reborn was actually frustrated at this new development. It hadn't been hard to figure out that this boy was a member of the Gesso famiglia, third in line of succession. It was dangerous letting the heir of a very important famiglia be in presence of someone like Byakuran, but the arcobaleno did not even attempt to get in between them. It was a glad sight to see his student laughing from the heart with someone else.

But even as one heart rose in relief, another was crushed in defeat. Two pairs of very different eyes turned at the same time to stare at the back of a running figure. Tsuna sighed sadly.

"That's Haya-chan?" Byakuran asked curiously, leaning on the brunet as show of support. The boy nodded and the white-haired male sighed in compassion, "You make things so much harder on yourself…

"I know what, why don't we introduce him to Sho-chan?"

(X)

Tsuna was starting to think this was a bad idea. He opened the door to his bedroom and rushed to Irie's side, as the nervousness of the redhead was getting the best of him.

"Tsunayoshi-sama!" Hayato's uncomfortable glare morphed in glad surprise as Tsuna made act of presence, his Sky lagging behind with a smirk. Tsuna went to Irie's side as if protecting him.

"S-so? How are things going?" He asked with mock-cheerfulness, the mood dropping immediately. Neither of them answered and a quick glance over them had the oldest male almost picking Tsuna up and off Irie.

"I think I know what the problem is." Said boy commented, hugging the teen he had caught, making Gokudera stiffen and glare at him. "Haya-chan is jealous."

Gokudera went red. Tsuna went white. Irie was confused.

"Jealous of what, uh, Byakuran-san?" Irie mumbled, his curiosity getting the best of him. The marshmallow lover grinned in approval.

"You see, Sho-chan, Tsuna-chan and Haya-chan got into some sort of fight."

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed out in reflex despite knowing that that was the best way to describe it without getting into too much detail.

"And Haya-chan really likes this boy, so seeing him being nice to you was too much."

…Though oversimplifying things sometimes doesn't help.

.

After much blushing, the bomber was finally cordial to the redhead and once the initial I-dislike-you-because-Tsuna was gone he discovered that Irie was actually pretty intelligent. And they liked a lot of similar stuff.

As they got into a lengthy discussion on time-travel, Tsuna excused himself for a moment and Byakuran hurried to go with him. The older teen reached out for his hand and started rubbing soft circles on his palm with his thumb.

"I'm okay… I'm okay…" Tsuna mumbled, but Byakuran knew better. Haya-chan wasn't the only that could feel jealous. The brunet did not cry this time, but he did get sad at the idea that things with Hayato would never be like Shoichi and Hayato were. Or how he and Hayato would have been, had things been slightly different.

"Say, don't you think I see way too many would-have-been's?" Tsuna voiced out with a wry chuckle. "Why can't I see just the definitive future?"

"Well, for one, the future is ever-changing." Byakuran started in a level tone, side-eyeing his friend before sighing, "And I think there's supposed to be three Skies in whichever world or dimension or time. The fact that this time there's only two of us makes me think things got a bit messed up."

Tsuna blinked at him, uncomprehending. Then, "That's what you meant by Yuni? Was she supposed to be the third one?"

"Ah. The Sky Mare ring holder can see into parallel worlds, remember?" Byakuran nodded with a smile before sobering up somewhat, "So my theory is that, because Yuni's not here, our powers have mingled the smallest bit.

"I mean, every future you see that doesn't happen, it changed because you or someone else did something different. And that's how parallel worlds are created. Most of them at least." Byakuran explained, chuckling at the confused face of his partner. "I guess that's why I can sometimes see a future of some dimension, instead of the usual 'present'."

"Now you're confusing me. In short, that the set is not complete means that the power is shared between both of us?" The brunet asked with a frown, and the older teen nodded his approval.

"That's exactly it!"

"But then, why-?"

"T-Tsunayoshi-san?" Irie's voice cut through his question, bringing far more pressing issues at hand. Noticing he had gained their attention, the eyeglasses-wearing teen nervously pointed to the door to Tsuna's room. "Lambo appeared and shot Gokudera-san and-!"

Tsuna dashed for the stairs. His bedroom door slammed open and a young adult stood in dumbfound silence at seeing him —just as Tsuna disappeared from view.

He gave pursuit.

Reborn was sure there still was something he was missing as the future version of Vongola's Tenth Storm guardian —the ring on his finger was a dead-giveaway— hunted his running student down with a very deep frown on his face. He had started to think that Tsuna's fear of Lambo had more to do with his ten-year-bazooka than anything about the kid himself —Tsuna was so bad at lying— but that fear had been there for the very first moment. And that didn't add up, because even if that someone that had informed him of the Dying Will bullets and —possibly— the effects of the bazooka, why did he run away from their future selves? Did he fear that much knowing if he became Decimo?

(X)

"Tsunayoshi-sama." The deeper voice of Gokudera betrayed no emotion as the silver head stared down the nervous brunet. The young adult was merely sweaty after their little marathon, unlike Tsuna that had trouble catching his breath.

"Y-yes?"

"…" Words failed the Storm as he met familiar brown eyes and he glanced at Reborn and back to Tsuna, his resolve firming, "I…" He sighed, licked his lips and started again, "We ended up becoming friends. In the end."

Tsuna sucked in a breath, sad and surprised and relieved. "I'm sorry…"

"No, this is- I guess I've always wanted this chance… Don't wait until then. If the end is still going to be the same…then, please, let me have more time with you as my friend. Don't ever forget-"

Poof.

And he was gone.

(X)

Reborn sat in front of a ten year older Lambo —who despite his youngness stared right back at him impassively in silence, the fan overhead creaking loudly.

"Hm, you already know I'm not supposed to say anything of the future." The teen hummed, his single open eye mildly looking out of the window. He didn't seem fazed at all as his adult-hitman-aura started seeping from him.

"I don't believe you have ever cared much about those kinds of things." Reborn commented almost offhandedly, getting more irritated by the moment.

"Heh, you think so?" Lambo asked, bored, before he drew back and tried to stand up, "Listen here, I only have five minutes here and I'm tired of being questioned-"

"You're not moving from here until I get my answers, stupid cow." Reborn threatened with Leon already transformed in his hand. The teen froze before grudgingly sitting back down. "Good. Now, is Tsuna Vongola Decimo?"

"…Just give me a moment to take this in. I can't believe Reborn is acting so insecure of himself."

Reborn managed to hold in the urge to kill him, simply bashing his head against the coffee table. He then shot the real worrying question.

"Is Dame-Tsuna alive?"

There. A minute freezing of movements. Reborn frowned darkly.

"Don't just drop a question like that!" Lambo exclaimed, letting the hurt show on his face, "Tsuna just survived someone assaulting him the other day, I'm still on edge!"

Reborn opened his mouth to ask for clarification —maybe that minute flinch had indeed been because it had taken him by surprise— when Lambo's eyes softened.

"Sucks that I have to be the one to tell you this, but Tsuna-nii always told us not to worry about the future, because we should live in the present. So, don't worry unnecessarily, old man. Tsuna-nii is-"

He was really starting to hate that damned five-minute time machine.

The only answer had been the glistering ring sitting in Lambo's finger.

(X)

Byakuran and Tsuna were messing around as usual, with a pair of curious amber eyes glancing at them ever so often when a blond man pointed an accusing finger at the startled brunet.

"YOU!"

"Gamma-chan?"

"HIIEE!"

Reborn stepped outside from his hiding spot to stare in sheer disbelief the figure of Giglio Nero's right hand man chasing Vongola's candidate for heir with a murderous glint in his eyes. To add to the nonsense, the amber-eyed teen that had been standing in shocked silence beside him dashed inside his home, and returned waving a bat around.

"Hey! Leave Tsuna alone!" Yamamoto Takeshi yelled as he blocked the lunge of the blond foreigner, faltering at the rage in dark eyes.

"Yamamoto stop! Run away!" The faraway brunet managed to call over his shoulder —as his companion stuck out his tongue at the man— before both figures managed to disappear from sight.

"_MOCCIOSO BASTARDO!"_

Tsuna hadn't managed to get very far before he tripped on his own feet and —instead of falling flat on his face— he was lifted like a cat would its kittens by a pissed off Gamma.

"Hiee-! I'm so sorry I already told you I had nothing to do!"

"Oi, Gamma, what is this supposed to be about?" The Sun arcobaleno finally stepped in his student's stead much to the blond's surprise.

"Reborn-san, what-?"

"A-ah, Reborn it's nothing-!"

"Tsuna-chan." A passive Byakuran smiled at him, cutting off everyone's exclamations. "Tsuna-chan it's alright. Let your Sun take charge of things."

"B-Byakuran!" Tsuna stuttered mortified, and Reborn arched an eyebrow at the way he was referred like.

But things managed to calm down enough for them to move inside a restaurant.

(X)

"Sushi rolls and a Takesushi special!" Takeshi exclaimed with cheer as he placed said objects on the table before protectively taking a seat beside a fidgety brunet. The glowering blond did not even look up from his tense glower at Tsuna.

"Gamma, would you mind explaining yourself before you kill my student?" Reborn finally snapped, his adult aura escaping his control.

"S-student? This mongrel?" Gamma arched an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. But one steely glance from the best hitman in the world made him answer first. He looked down at his intertwined hands with sadness, putting Reborn even more on edge." You see…"

Aria had been feeling unwell and out of nowhere she had demanded her to go to Japan, namely Namimori. And the last night, she had wandered off in her own, as she toyed with her pacifier. It seemed a normal walk to clear out her mind but out of a sudden a small child of about five or seven years attacked her and snatched the pacifier away. Running away with it before Aria had time to react.

"And not even days later, Aria died in her sleep!" Gamma shouted enraged, slamming a fist down on the table. Tsuna shrunk in on himself as Reborn stared at him. "It was his fault!"

"You took her pacifier?" Reborn asked, dumbfounded. How could have he missed this?

"Welp, Tsuna, cat's out of the bag." Byakuran shrugged, trying to ease his friend.

"Huh, Tsuna you stole a pacifier?" A clueless Takeshi asked to further confuse Gamma.

"Show it to me." Reborn demanded, not paying attention to anything else. Tsuna fidgeted a bit more, but finally chuckled to himself.

"Of every way for it to be revealed, I couldn't have foreseen this one?" He mumbled as he pulled out an orange bag out of his pocket. He unwrapped the thing with care and carefully he showed his small audience a light orange pacifier wrapped in chains sitting in the palm of his hand.

Reborn stepped away in shock, his hat falling off. Gamma made as if to make a grab for it but a gun was immediately cocked his direction.

Tsuna shared a meaningful look with his Sky counterpart before breaking down in nervous chuckles, letting his death sentence be seen by everyone nearby.

"See, Reborn? I cannot be Vongola Decimo. My win."

TBC?

* * *

AN

HUGE MESS OF CHARACTERS. THAT WAS FUN AS HELL.

Not sure if you noticed but it was a slightly different style from how I usually write and tbh I liked it. That about slowly revealing Tsuna's identity without having it OUT-RIGHT SHOUTED IN YOUR EAR. XD. Though I like both ways.

There might be a part two since I couldn't chuck in all the characters I wanted to. Lol.

Let me know what you thought! (That _might _may become a _will _if you review just sayin' ;)

Did you enjoy the changes from cannon? What was your general impression of Tsuna? Byakuran? Too sad so many characters didn't appear? (I AM) Anything to say about the title?

**I made Takeshi try to find something beside baseball to do, what do you suggest? (**learn to play an instrument or another sport or baking, cooking, whatever you like :)

Review~


	2. About Choices and Decisions

.

Ch 2

Solace of the Sky

(About Choices and Decisions)

* * *

AN

You are so in luck. Appears like this will last one or two more chapters xD. It's of course, thanks to all the favs and follows and the reviews. Special thanks to

**ThousandxSunny**; **Kat**;** Azrael-Autumn**;** Antigone1Evenstar**; **tofldh** and **EEE** for the reviews!

TO ADD TO THE CHARACTER FEST FROM LAST SCENE:

* * *

Verde's eyes widened as he saw the scene unfold before his very eyes. Or more like before his mini-spying camera's lens. Same difference.

The important thing was that Verde had done right to follow his curiosity and stay around the brunet. He had been handsomely rewarded by the knowledge that his Sky was among them once more.

Verde had the space to let out a sigh of relief since the annoying Storm had rushed off to their Sky upon seeing the painfully familiar pacifier on the screen.

Reborn wouldn't know since he was tutoring Tsuna, and hence needed to pay constant attention to him, but his fellow arcobaleno felt an irremediable interest for the brown-haired Japanese that they couldn't explain.

That was, until now.

"Tsunayoshi-sama!" It felt so appropriate all of a sudden, to call Tsuna as his Sky, Fon reached the restaurant in record time, jumping on the table to kneel in front of the surprised other.

"F-Fon? How did you-? Who-?" Tsuna wheezed out, flabbergasted by the increasing count of people inside, but then his face was set into a deadpan expression, a cool eyebrow arched, "I don't yet know how, but it was Verde's doing wasn't it?"

"…Yes." Fon's strained voice futilely tried to hide his feelings. Face softening for this not-stranger that was also _his, _Tsuna gently picked the man up and hugged him.

All the arcobaleno refused to acknowledge it, but, without their Sky they were incomplete. And as irritating as it was that they were forever linked to someone else, Fon couldn't complain as he felt his Sky with him again.

And actually, neither could Verde, who belatedly realized his feet had carried him over to the shop— Tsuna not caring _how _or _why _but still snagging him up for a hug.

But you're supposed to be the holder for the Vongola Sky Ring. How did this happen?" Verde finally asked as he stared up contemplative at his Sky from his lap, wondering if his knowledge on the Trinisette was… slightly incorrect if you will. Everyone —involved or otherwise— concentrated on the conversation.

Tsuna shared a look with his Sky who shrugged just as lost as him. "Well… For starters, for what I know, the Vongola holder is the most free of all Skies. The Vongola Sky has a choice, that's why the candidate system has been used. It's because the Vongola blood would protect it from anything, would never let it die out."

"Tsuna-chan's right." Byakuran quipped in, changing the curious people's focus on him, "The Mare ring for example is the one to choose its holder. And once you're chosen there no way back nor any other candidate matter."

"But the Sky arcobaleno is solely based on bloodline." Tsuna continued, letting his gaze lift to meet Gamma square in the eye. "The Giglio Nero bloodline." The blond man frowned but Tsuna drew in a breath and beat him to speaking, "Aria was supposed to have a daughter."

Gamma stiffened. Reborn's head turned sharply to him without words.

"Supposed to have?" Fon repeated, noticing the uncomfortable air three members of the small group had. Byakuran was the one to answer.

"Yes. In all of the parallel worlds I've seen, it's always been Tsuna, me and …Yuni-chan." The white-haired individual didn't add that not all of them always survived in the long run though. "But… we're not really sure… I mean, having two thirds of the set has…given us some confusion."

"This is just not possible." Verde frowned at him in reflex. A gut feeling making him reject everything without his notice. "The Trinisette has stayed the same since it was established. It can't simply break down as you suggest. What makes you so assured that it has indeed to be a Giglio Nero heir? Maybe Tsunayoshi was simply chosen as Sky arcobaleno instead of Vongola Decimo."

Takeshi, expert at noticing people's every motion frowned just like Reborn as both of them noticed the minute shrinking of the brunet, as if hurt.

"I… had a talk. With Aria. And… the founders of the system." Tsuna admitted in a quiet whisper. The room fell silent. Then the rest of the arcobaleno there present all burst out in questions.

"What are you-?" "How do you know-?" "Who exactly-?" "When did-?" "Why?"

The questions bombarded the two Skies but both remained in stoic silence —one too tense to speak, the other keeping silence in solidarity— until Takeshi stepped forward to sling an arm around Tsuna and smile sharply at everyone.

"Maa maa, we should calm down, right?"

"I- That I had a talk maybe was exaggerating it. I was just there to receive the notice. I was not told anything other than to take the pacifier from her." Tsuna's shoulders slumped, once more too tired to even care or try to hide his resentment. "Not until later was I told what this was all about."

There was a subdued silence with the cursed babies, each of them reliving how it had also been for them.

"I am so sorry about this." Fon mumbled, feeling remorseful for this fourteen-year-old arcobaleno.

The conversation soon died after that, the brunet not quite being able to answer.

(X)

Tsuna snapped out of his sulking when usually calm voices started to rise against each other.

"-too am friends with Tsuna-! With what right do you say that!?" An incensed Takeshi snapped at Byakuran who merely snorted with no humor.

Tsuna noticed he had somehow wound up in —what he assumed was— Takeshi's room with the owner and his Sky the only ones present.

"Oh, really? How long have you known him? Five days?" Byakuran looked all of his seventeen years, as he towered over the younger teen. He was standing in a protective position in front of Tsuna.

Takeshi effectively flinched at those words and Tsuna just knew that he had to do something. Even if just not to see Takeshi's hurt face.

The arcobaleno rose from his huddled position behind his Sky and placed a hand on him. "Byakuran, let me talk to him."

The aforementioned male frowned instinctively, but his brows immediately rose in understanding. "Tsuna-chan… Fine."

But before leaving, he turned around to face his friend and gave him a quick hug that Tsuna returned, grateful. Then, he was gone.

"Sorry, about that." Takeshi started, laughing awkwardly, his unbroken arm raised to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Didn't mean to get angry at your friend."

"What happened?"

"I… Well, I wanted to see if you were fine, but Byakuran-san didn't let me near you, nor did he want me in the same room once we had gotten you up here." Takeshi answered lightly enough, but not enough to fool Tsuna.

"Sorry, he's very protective of me." He admitted, before he closed his eyes for a second and an older Takeshi appeared, his face flickering between crying and smiling. Between befriending Tsuna and not.

It wasn't really a choice. For Tsuna, not really.

"Yamamoto, I think we need to clear some things up." Tsuna didn't straighten up or slouch down or bow or anything. He was too tired for that. All he managed was staring at innocent eyes, "Yamamoto, we can't be friends. Once you asked what I had lost... " Tsuna sighed. "I lost my future. That's what being the Sky arcobaleno means.

"You deserve a friend that still has one."

(X)

Byakuran considered spying on the conversation but decided against because he didn't need Tsuna's powers to guess what would happen.

So instead, he went down the stairs to see how everyone was faring after seeing the brunet just stopped responding.

"How is he?" Reborn tilted his fedora up to peer at the strange male. He was annoyed that this teen had known what to do before him, it was supposed to be him to do that.

"About to have a show-down. He's as fine as can be." He sing-songed as he led his way to his previous seat. "What were we talking about?"

"Tch, you cocky bastard." Gamma huffed at him, still sitting down. Already irritated over Takeshi, the white-haired male narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up. This whole mess is your fault. And blaming Tsuna-chan for Aria's death was stupid to begin with. Not our fault she died before you banged her." Like oil, his words seeped quickly, starting the fire of a fight again.

Gamma rose from his seat, his fists entangling in his front shirt as he pressed his face close to the other, red from rage. Simultaneously, Reborn had aimed his real gun and Leon at both of them, while Fon stood in the Italian's neck, ready to slam a pressure point at the slightest disturbance. Verde was the only one that didn't move from his spot.

"Watch your mouth, brat. I owe you nothing so I could wipe you off the face of the planet in a second." Reborn spoke first, his voice like a whip in the silence. "And you, you better behave like the fucking adult you're supposed to be."

"Ah, I forgot Aria was your-" A bullet right behind him cut him short but Byakuran still smirked his way.

"I advise you all to pipe down this instant." Fon interrupted any further discussion, shooting his fellow arcobaleno a meaningful glance. He had worked for the Triads so he knew death, but he did not want to see any of these persons killing each other. "Tsunayoshi-sama will be back any minute. So we better behave like civilized persons, right?"

Byakuran looked away, huffing, as did Gamma. But both stepped away from each other Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance before lowering his guns.

Verde marveled at the power the Sky Arcobaleno's name had.

"I was wondering, you said that in every other parallel world, Aria had a daughter, yes?" The mad scientist started almost starting another fight all over again.

"Daughter or son. Generally daughter, yes." Byakuran calmed down at seeing the purely analytical curiosity of the baby.

"You have the legendary power said to be bestowed by the Mare Ring, right? Why do you suppose this universe differs so much as to lack such a fundamental part?"

"Beats me." The violet-eyed male snapped, his initial amusement fading as Verde continued to speak of this in such light manners. Remembering Sho-chan, and how scientists inherently were, he managed to hash out an answer, "Maybe Aria decided not to. Maybe she thought- she thought the curse would die with her or something stupid like that…"

"Yes… she said something like that. She apologized to me, assured me it was for the best…" Gamma spoke up tiredly, remembering how Aria's mood had shifted so suddenly that night and had apologized so profusely to him…

Onyx eyes stared at him in silence, before he looked away in time to see Yamamoto Takeshi storming away from the place. He once again looked back already knowing his student was coming next. The brunet looked tired beyond measure as he stared at the door from which Takeshi had left before he slanted a surprised gaze over them —still looking like gearing up for a fight— and covered his face as he chuckled darkly.

Reborn knew without a doubt that his student was surely wondering how had this descended into such chaos.

(X)

Tsuna blinked slowly.

Ryohei blinked back.

Words failing him, the brunet turned to his tutor who seemed vaguely curious and very bemused. He turned back to Ryohei.

"…Come again?"

"I am EXTREMELY prepared to tend to your injuries, with this-" And to top the cake he ignited his whole fist in clear, pure Sun flames. "As your EXTREME senpai, I'll be EXTREMELY careful!"

Why oh, why couldn't the gods listen to just one request of his?

(X)

After somehow talking the Sun user out of… whatever he had planned to do, Tsuna had nervously sat there as Ryohei once more stared at him. The brunet was just glad his mother was there, serving them tea, if not, he feared something much worse would be happening, something like...

Groveling at his feet.

"I must EXTREMELY apologize for not knowing you were-"

Tsuna had stuffed his mouth with a biscuit —also brought in by his mother— already having enough.

"Eat," He said as questioning eyes looked up at him. "Eat and then leave, I don't think you know what you're doing. And it's frankly annoying."

But despite his words, despite his irritation and his attempts of shooing him, nobody was fool enough not to notice the quiet gratitude in Tsuna.

Yes, he was annoying and he didn't want anything to do with would-be people, but… Ryohei was trying to help and look out for him. And Tsuna couldn't bring himself to hate someone like that.

That didn't stop him from phoning Kyoko though.

(X)

"Tsuna." Reborn whispered to his sleeping student who only scrunched his face. Sighing, he sent Leon to lick the boy's cheek.

After laughing at his expense, a groggy Tsuna was informed that he had visitors. The brunet peered out of his window before hurrying down the stairs.

"Byakuran?" Tsuna swung open his front door just as the white-haired teen reached the gate. Scared violet eyes met his and something eased inside the other teen as he almost ran to reach Tsuna, not once looking away from him.

But once they were in touching distance, Byakuran's outstretched hand flinched away as if scared of hurting the other Sky. Tsuna's frown deepened as he tried calling for the other's name.

"Tsuna-chan…do you mind-?" Byakuran whispered instead, stretching his hand again to trace Tsuna's jaw, his fingers sliding down his neck to feel his pulse and relief washed over him. The stoic Sky arcobaleno stared at the older male, already guessing what this was about. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Byakuran… it is not your fault…" Tsuna replied gently, wondering how he had died in that particular dimension. Given his luck, a banana peel might have done the deal.

"It's not funny." Reborn chided him from behind him and Tsuna was slightly embarrassed at realizing he had spoken out loud. He smiled softly at the incredulous chuckle from the other teen. But then,

"Tsuna… you were murdered."

Those three words effectively killed the ambient. Tsuna tried to chuckle to take the weight off but frightened and disgusted eyes made the sound die in his throat. And the words uttered made his throat constrict.

"I-I killed you, Tsuna."

The brunet froze. Leon morphed into a gun. Byakuran seemed ready to cry.

"I don't know what happened- I don't understand anything of it. But-"

"Did I ask?" Tsuna asked, just to check, apologizing in his mind at the shocked reactions he got. To be honest, if he tried, he could easily picture a scenario where he was too tired to keep trying…

"…No."

Reborn noticed how his student suddenly seemed unnerved and stepped in to separate the both.

"Mind giving me a bit more of-" Tsuna then noticed how Byakuran's hand trembled, how he tried to shy away, how his eyes weren't looking at him, downcast, watery…

Tsuna forgot about anything that had nothing to do with consoling the Mare Sky. That included snarling at his Sun for trying to separate them.

(X)

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize as if you killed me. It's creepy."

"But it was me…"

"Do you really want to follow that thought?"

The only two members of the Trinisette were sharing Tsuna's bed, violet eyes facing brown ones; with Reborn on his hammock glaring at them.

A beat of silence.

"I won't let that happen." Violet eyes found new resolve, surprising the other. "Ever."

There was a widening of chocolate eyes, before a tear escaped them and rolled sideways down Tsuna's face.

"Thank you."

(X)

That particular morning was met by a wince as Tsuna woke up. Eyes closed, frown furrowed he called for his tutor to give him a pain med.

"You usually don't ask for one." Reborn half-asked as he watched his student yet again wake up with a headache.

"Worst one until now." Was all Tsuna replied as he gingerly flopped back on his bed, thinking…"Hey, Reborn. I think Xanxus is coming."

There was a stunned silence by the hitman's side, as Tsuna tried to comb his bed hair, "Tsuna, what are you going to do?"

"We'll see. I guess I'll improvise…" He answered even as serious dark ochre eyes stared at the ceiling contemplative. He soon blinked as someone shifted besides him. Tsuna jumped in alarm, his headache worsening considerably.

Oh. It was Byakuran. Tsuna relaxed immediately, shuffling to be back-to-back to the other.

"Tsuna we need to step up— or rather begin— your training immediately." The squeaky voice of the cursed baby didn't detract a thing from the urgency in his words.

The brunet stared uncomprehendingly for a while, startled by the suggestion. His brow immediately furrowed sensing the anxiety of his Sun.

"Reborn?"

"This is all my fault. I was so assured the hoax would last another couple months. Nothing we can do about that now."

"Um-?"

"From now until the ring battles, you'll be training without a complaint. Do I make myself clear?" Controlled dark eyes bore into his own, positions be damned.

Tsuna shifted awkwardly, not trying to speak again, looked up, down and around his room, uncomfortable until his tired, tired gaze landed back on the baby.

"Guess I can't say no this time."

(X)

That settled for the moment, Tsuna asked Reborn not to continue talking about this until after breakfast at the very least. The baby only acquiescing since he needed time to plan his training schedule, but stared as his student return back to bed, nuzzling into the white-haired male's side with absolutely no worries.

"Why do you trust him so much after what he said? What he will do in another world?" Reborn found himself asking. Tsuna turned his head to stare at him, serious all of a sudden.

"Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with this Byakuran. Don't bring this up, again, okay?"

Damn the Sky arcobalenos and their commands to hell.

(X)

Tsuna and Byakuran had risen late, eaten a lengthy breakfast and were currently playing with Natsu.

And talking gibberish.

"….So in some there's a weird frog instead of the flying one. It's fun seeing bits of other universes' futures, even if it's just a glimpse."

"Frog? Oh! He's here too! I think you two would make great friends!" Tsuna clapped his hands together as if getting an old joke.

Reborn decided to ignore this all in favor of shoving the finished schedule in his student's face, eyeing Natsu as the animal's mane had disappeared entirely. He now looked like an over-sized fat kitten.

As if reading his thoughts, the lion cub sliced the air where he had been standing with a prideful huff, before ignoring him by rearing his bottom in his direction.

"This is too much! I'll die!" Tsuna wails got everyone's attention, the white-haired teen smothering a laugh as he too had peeked at the sheet of paper.

"Wasn't the Vongola motto, 'Do it with your dying will'?"

"_Not _helping, Byakuran!"

"You're not dying, Dame-Tsuna. Not on my watch." The serious baby tilted his fedora down, his anger at CEDEF's lack of communication, and the whole event still keeping him on edge. And the next thing he knew, Natsu had pounced on him making him stumble.

"Natsu's right! Don't be so grim, Reborn-chan!" Byakuran laughed, prompting Tsuna to laugh as well. Reborn lifted a finger so Leon could crawl down and help him shoot everything around him. But when the lizard was on his finger, Natsu pounced again.

And ate Leon.

"Natsu!" The shocked yell came from Tsuna, Reborn just stared flabbergasted at the puffy cheeks of the evil creature. "Spit him out! He's not food are you mad!"

The lion cub couldn't even glance at his master when Reborn was already on him, forcing his maw open…to find nothing there.

"Reborn! Is he-? Huh where-? Hiee! Natsu did you swallow?!" Tsuna cried out in panic just to remember something and shouted to thin air, "Verde, Verde! Can you hear me!?"

There was a crackle that startled Tsuna even more as Verde's voice seemed to come from his clothes. "Yes, I can. I gather you want me to investigate whatever happened to the lizard, am I correct?"

"Please! And where exactly is your voice coming from?"

(X)

"Leon is indeed inside Natsu. What is truly disconcerting is that the X-rays show that Leon's bones are just below the lion's— they seem almost merged together." Verde announced to the awaiting crowd, not bothering on further clarifying before asking Tsuna, "Natsu is your arcobaleno partner. Does he have any particular abilities? Is his mane actually made of Sky flames? Wherever it went? Did it disappear when Leon ate him?"

"Er-I-well-no-?"

"Verde, what does that mean. What happened to Leon." Reborn growled out, more as a threat than a question, not satisfied by the answer given.

"Leon is still alive. I do not know why or how, but he seems to have merged with Natsu." The baby pushed up his glasses in annoyance, turning once again to the brunet, "Has he done anything similar before? Do you need for me to repeat my previous queries?"

"Eh- no. I, he hasn't eaten anyone before, no. Yes, his mane is made of flames. Eh…I'm sorry, what were the other ones?" Tsuna tried but epically failed at answering. Uncharacteristically enough, the Lighting arcobaleno sighed softly before politely repeating himself. Tsuna had to hide a smile at this obviously atypical behavior; most likely Verde's way of showing respect for his arcobaleno boss status.

"No, it had already disappeared before. Natsu's mane sometimes does that, it grows smaller when tired but only disappeared when he was going to grow or something like that. I suppose that's his ability?" Tsuna didn't even consciously skip over the flame-transfer thing, and needlessly worry anyone.

"Maybe they're both preparing you something?" Byakuran suddenly spoke up, having remained silent for most of the time. "Like… a…weapon or something."

"…It actually isn't too different from Leon's hibernation phase just before producing the weapon for Dino Cavallone. From a cellular stand-point at the very least." The baby-sized scientist pondered out loud, glancing at the mewling lion.

"Thank you, Verde. I guess this means we only have to wait, right Reborn?"

"Yeah…"

An odd look crossed Tsuna's face as he stared at his tutor before sighing. "Verde, I'm sorry, we have to leave earlier than expected."

"It is alright. Farewell, Sky arcobaleno."

And so the trio returned back to Tsuna's home.

(X)

"Byakuran, you think you could leave us for a bit? I need to speak with Reborn."

Byakuran stiffened before yanking his shoulder to make Tsuna face him, expression angry.

"Don't you dare cut yourself off from the arcobaleno. They're all grown-up adults, they can deal with it." He hissed lowly, his grip tightening as tired burnt ochre eyes looked away from him. "_Tsuna."_

"I won't. Don't worry. It's too late for that anyway. But I do need to speak to him. He's been acting weird." He replied batting the hand away in a semblance of annoyance.

Reluctant, Byakuran's hold didn't lessen yet let Tsuna slip away from him and up the stairs to his room, where Reborn was.

"You've been too out of it. Why?" The Sky asked bluntly upon entering, not feeling like beating around the bush. The baby-sized hitman glanced at him before continuing to stare out of the window as he had been before Tsuna burst in.

"I do not know what you're talking about." He replied in an even tone, emotionlessly enough. Tsuna walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

"You do. Now tell me."

"…I wasn't expecting to be sent to train the _Sky arcobaleno. _So sue me." Reborn hashed out, annoyed at his fourteen-year-old brat of a boss. "Had you been anyone else, I could have already beaten you into submission and started training the first day. And now Xanxus will be arriving before I expected, and, while you dying isn't an option because that meant I would have failed my mission— even if you had I wouldn't have cared as much."

"I see you think highly of your students." Tsuna arched his eyebrows unimpressed and slightly disappointed in the other. Reborn turned around and just stared. Stared right into brown eyes without any guards.

Tsuna's heart tightened in his chest.

"Ever since failing Luce and the baby she was carrying…"

Tsuna did not let him finish, for his core flame called out to Reborn's distress and the teen reacted in kind— launching himself to cradle the adult between his arms.

"Oh, Reborn, it was not your fault. All Sky arcobaleno are cursed with short lifespans. There was nothing you could do. They died a natural, peaceful death. Aria even had a boyfriend, can you believe that?

"And Reborn, I'm also a Sky. Whether you like it or not, you'll outlive me, just like you outlived Luce and Aria. That's the cruel destiny of those bound by the arcobaleno curse."

"If that's so, then I'll break it. I'll break the curse and I swear to god you're not dying before I do, stupid student of mine." That was the cold determined promise of a predator, a hitman.

_A lanky adult crouched in front of a headstone with a sad smile in place._

"_Well what can I say? I failed you too after all."_

Tsuna stiffened as the vision filled his mind's eye. The flash too fast but strong. He heaved a tired sigh, unconsciously tightening his hold on his Sun and burying his head in a fedora, pleading to someone above he wouldn't cry.

Oh, poor little Sun of his.

"Yeah, I bet you will."

And because he was trying so hard, Tsuna almost missed the cocky smile that lit up a tired face. Somehow it managed to rekindle his fighting will.

"_It was worth it, oh stupid student of mine."_

(X)

"Why'd you do that for?" Byakuran asked the other, who merely glanced up sleepily at him, burping softly. The white-haired teen huffed before scratching behind a fluffy ear.

Natsu mewled as all reply and Byakuran continued moving his fingers up and down the creature as he waited for Tsuna to be over. "You really making him a weapon?"

Orange and yellow eyes stared at him almost reproachfully, making him laugh. "Great then, he'll need all help he can get."

The Sky user finally let the creature —creatures?—rest, clambering to his feet and going into the kitchen for a snack for two. He did not expect to be promptly dragged to do the dishes and take out the trash though.

As crazy as he led everyone to believe he was, Byakuran still didn't know how that had somehow gotten him into a certain Hibari Kyoya's aim.

(X)

"…so he wants me to tell you he's going to 'bite you to death' for skipping class so often, for bringing chaos into Namimori and, uh, let me finish before you start screaming Tsuna-chan. Oh, and as retribution he demands a fight from… Reborn-chan. I think. He just said 'the baby' all big and mean, " Byakuran made a passable impression of the ever fearful prefect attending Tsuna's school.

Tsuna did not scream. He smiled as he accepted the painkillers Byakuran had brought him. Downed them with a cup of water the teen had also brought and mechanically set the vase down.

_Then_, he screamed out his signature shriek.

"HIIIIEEE!"

(X)

Natsu and Leon were dozing off —they somehow reminded Tsuna of Frankenstein. His mother too was resting after preparing a full course. Reborn was taking a nap.

Tsuna was running for his life from both an over-enthusiastic Sun that shouted for him to stop and let him heal him and an out-for-blood Cloud.

This wasn't his lucky day.

Vision fuzzy from yet another half-vision —featuring the Skylark and Kyoko and Ryohei and another girl he didn't know yet— the brunet drunkenly slid around the next corner and promptly stumbled over Fon.

"I see you have awfully persistent suitors, Tsunayoshi-sama." He commented offhandedly much to Tsuna's embarrassment, before ushering him off with a wave of his hand. "I believe I can distract them for a while. Especially the black-haired one. Follow I-pin, you should find a place to rest."

Almost crying tears of gratitude, the brunet dutifully followed the little girl —where was everyone popping up from, seriously— this way and that.

He really should have expected that with a near-sighted guide, being almost blind himself with the headache, he was bound to get lost. In his own hometown.

Too tired to even care, the Sawada child somehow huddled to an empty alley and sat there, legs to his chest and head to the wall, waiting for his headache to remit. Or for death himself to grace his presence.

"HI-!", Was what managed to escape his lips before he choked himself, eyes widening for a brief second at the sight of Hibari Kyoya in the flesh staring down at him.

But then his ache seemed to strengthen, a faint glimmer of blond hair making act of presence —whose, he could only guess— mingling with an older, still frowning Kyoya. He paled for entirely different reasons as he swayed sideways, upside-down, inside, out, all around…

(X)

"You leave my sight for less than five minutes and you manage to do all this." He admonished him with a concerned frown on him. The sky arcobaleno blinked heavily before he recognized Reborn speaking.

Hovering behind him was Ryohei, and for some reason Hayato and Takeshi as well. Hibari was leaning on the wall far behind, still eyeing him. Uneasily, he looked back to Reborn and spotted Fon this time, looking remorseful.

He did not like this scenario at all. Furthermore, he had no idea where his Sky was. He would have vaulted from the bed and outside already if only he'd be able to move-

"Tsuna-chan, calm down." Byakuran's calm voice eased the Vongola candidate, as he leaned back on what was no longer a flesh cage but his safe haven.

"I must apologize. Kyoya here managed to slip past me. I thought he was heading back." Fon offered first, holding out to him a cup of tea. The boss accepted more to keep his hands and mind busy than actually craving some tea. It smelled nice though, and tasted well.

"It should alleviate your pains, I was searching for Luce's homemade tea." Reborn supplied, leaning back to critically stare at the cup Tsuna was holding.

Knowing he couldn't keep on ignoring them forever, he shyly glanced up with a quiet hello in his lips. Which seemed to be the cue everyone had been waiting for.

"Tsunayoshi-sama what can I do for you-?" "Tsuna how do you EXTREMELY feel?" "Tsuna, you alright?" Everyone's cacophony lowering for some reason for Kyoya to look him square in the eye, huff, nod, shoot the baby a look… and march out of there.

Tsuna very much feared he was not getting rid of Kyoya now.

(X)

He scanned the pills with a critical look, unsure.

"And what happens if I don't have a dying will?" Tsuna asked, still toying with the pills at hand. It was a couple days after the Hibari-incident, since Reborn had deemed him well enough for training. He was in the Yamamoto's dojo, with the youngest member of the family hanging back, close to the door and Hayato facing Tsuna with a scowl. Byakuran was at his side as usual, glowering back.

"It should not cause harm. As you can see, Fon appears to be doing fine." Verde spoke up from the intercom —still somewhere in his clothes— and true enough, the baby with the red flame on his forehead and glowing ruby-eyes seemed alright as he played around with I-pin.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, the pills are innocuous if one does not possess a flame. If by some chance you don't manage to activate your Dying Will mode, nothing bad would happen." Hayato's low mumble managed to capture his attention, but Tsuna still didn't linger on him. He usually didn't.

"That's right, Dame-Tsuna. Besides, your training will go much faster, as you'll get stronger and heal at a greater speed." Reborn spoke up from his position halfway between Gokudera and Tsuna.

And that was the whole point of this. Tsuna grimaced as he downed the pills with no water. But then his face cleared of emotion and he closed his eyes at sensing something odd.

His body had always been… normal. Despite becoming the short-lived arcobaleno, his body did not seem to register that fact. He did not change physically, so Tsuna was pretty sure this was merely psychological, but he felt that his body wasn't made to last much. As if every breath he took, was closer and closer to his last.

But not this time. Like a wildfire, a single emotion seemed to cross his being, every cell in his body chanting, 'I want to live. I will grow strong and live.'

He opened his eyes.

Even his eyesight appeared sharper. He stared at the emerald eyes of Hayato, the amber tone of Takeshi's, the violet ones of Byakuran and he lowered his sight to Reborn. And then something shifted.

Reborn was no longer a baby. Okay, he _was _still a baby, but there was an image floating around him of a dangerous, adult version of him. Going for a kill, drinking, playing around with women, receiving a mysterious call, meeting the strongest seven. Luce, oh sweet Luce, who despite noticing his distrust and disgust, had still offered him a cup of coffee as a sign of goodwill, the woman was stron-

"_na-? Oi, Tsuna-?"_

He blinked and the vision images were gone, he looked around him— the world suddenly too bright, yet his ears were awfully muffled.

His focus centered on Hayato. Hayato was different. He started to un-age, his child-like appearance sullen and angry as he snapped at those around him that refused to acknowledge him as anything other than trash —because that was what a bastard boy was. But then he was happy, as he played the piano, his mother, his instructor. But then, there was no Hayato. A glimpse of green eyes here, a bush of silver, a penchant for explosives, a similar jaw— and then it was an redhead adult eerily resembling Hayato- Who was Hayato? This was G. He had vowed himself to Giotto and chosen to forego his previous name. Nothing he could do with that tattoo on his face-

A hand on his shoulder, someone shouting in his ear. He knew that hand. He knew that voice. He turned around to smile at him for something. But then like a candle, his vision went out.

His every cell shouted at him, a new kind of tired dragging him into unconsciousness. Tsuna feared that, because he had felt something different. And he knew what it was. His core weakened a bit. As if his life had started to consume, like a videogame character that lost a heart. It felt as if his lifespan had just been shortened. Or had it?

(X)

It felt wrong. Somehow, the good intention felt revolting.

"-fuck away! Listen to me goddamit!"

The feeling stopped. Tsuna sighed with relief. There was some shifting.

"Tsuna-chan?"

He blinked his eyes, feeling heavy and met purple ones. He managed a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Weak.

As if he had heard him, Byakuran nodded and gently pressed his hand against his cheek, infusing it with flames.

Tsuna closed his eyes, this felt nice.

It did nothing for his lacking core, like Natsu's, but this flame somehow told his body to _live_.

"But… I don't want to die-?" Tsuna slurred, feeling odd. Just a moment ago his body had been shouting in joy, relishing in life. Now it was back to the tugging tiredness…

"You were overloaded." The bad transmission did nothing to hide Verde's trepidation. "What exactly happened, Tsunayoshi?"

"…don't know, I…"

"Focus, Tsuna. You did enter Hyper Dying Will mode, but you weren't reacting to any of us." Reborn suddenly appeared in his field of vision, his body that of a small baby he was not. Tsuna tried to think on what had happened, but he kept getting distracted by a certain question.

"Reborn… when you first met Luce… did she offer you a cup of coffee?"

The hitman froze. Tsuna did too.

"How could you-?"

"Is he right?" The Lighting arcobaleno's voice cut his sentence short, before he addressed the brunet, "Tsunayoshi did you learn this after taking those pills?"

"Yes."

"_How."_

Was simultaneously demanded by two babies. Tsuna pursued his lips, regaining more control over himself and pushed Byakuran away to sit up. He was a little dizzy but he felt better.

"Don't ask me how. I just… after taking the pills… I felt better, I guess. But when I focused on Reborn- there were these, these floating images surrounding you, with different scenes from your life. Same thing with Hayato." The brunet mumbled, a hand unconsciously going up to cradle his forehead. "My head hurts." He seemed surprised to note. He leaned back on Byakuran and closed his eyes. "It hurts."

(X)

Reborn allowed the session to be over, with Tsuna being hauled to Ryohei's arms —like a bride— with Byakuran hurrying after them. The rest of the crowd slowly dispersed.

Fon approached him with his usual serenity. "Have you decided on what to do?" Reborn eyed him suspiciously and the Chinese man obliged, "Concerning your mission. Is it alright for the Sky Arcobaleno to be Vongola Decimo? Does Timoteo-san know?"

"No. I haven't decided yet." Reborn sighed, toying with one of his curls. "I have yet to tell Timoteo since I've been…rather busy. Also, I'd like to get Tsunayoshi's agreement beforehand."

The Storm arcobaleno nodded, not really interested in prying any further. "So what do you suppose happened?" There was no need for further clarification.

"I have no idea. He…Luce never said she could see the past, did she?"

"I do not recall such a thing." Fon answered truthfully, introducing his hands into the folds of his clothes. "But we cannot be sure Luce and Tsunayoshi-sama are the same."

"We need more information." Reborn concluded after a pause in their conversation. "But I guess that can wait. Do you mind helping me train Tsuna? I need to make some calls. I need to see how much time we have."

Fon arrived to see the Arcobaleno Boss souring through the room, to land in a heap of limbs at his feet. The brunet coughed before he noticed the surprised other.

"Oh. Fon. Hi?" He chuckled awkwardly before jerking up when Ryohei burst in, first-aid kit already in hand.

"I'm sorry to the EXTREME!" The bleached teen exclaimed as Takeshi peeked his head over the other's shoulder.

"Maa, maybe I should take over for the while?"

"What's all that- Tsunayoshi-sama! Oi, Tako-head did you fucking throw Boss down?!"

The brunet struggled to his feet, rubbing the back of his head absently —most likely trying to figure out who to calm down first.

The Storm arcobaleno sighed, jumped to Tsuna's shoulder and started giving out orders. He assumed the teens were trying to teach Tsuna how to fight, but Fon would be giving him some basics before that. They were all invited to join though.

All the teens gulped nervously at sensing the threat in that serene smile.

(X)

It was an impromptu sleepover as at the end of the day all teens practically keeled over. Tsuna had been the first to fall, already being tired to begin with so he was obviously surprised when he woke up to go to the bathroom and stepped on something warm and squishy that went 'oof!'.

After demanding that they all leave this instant only to be cut off by his mother calling them all for breakfast with the most happy smile he had seen on her, Tsuna gave up and the teens all stayed the day and the day after and the next.

.

When Reborn finally came around to the Sawada household, on the fourth day, he was surprised to notice how his student was propped against Byakuran, fast asleep, while the other teens did a race. It was easy to notice the budding muscles in his arms and legs.

(X)

It was curious how, being so reluctant before, it was Tsuna who nagged and nagged and _nagged _Reborn to let him try the pills again.

"Just one." He had finally acquiesced, Verde and Shamal already in speed-dial. Tsuna nodded firmly and promptly downed the pill.

In a burst of flames, Tsunayoshi scowled at everything, trying to get used to the sensation. But unlike everyone else who had gone into Dying Will mode he had not shouted a single thing.

The almost-naked teen stretched, marveling at his hands before gingerly lowering himself for some push-ups.

Takeshi whistled, impressed as the brunet fell asleep on the five hundreds.

All Tsuna had to say for himself was that his dying wish was not a big deal. Merely not wanting to die wasn't exactly heroic was it?

(X)

While the Vongola candidate juggled between bouts of sleep and overall tiredness and over-doing it in training; Takeshi and the rest also tried to keep up, as they trained by his side. All of the teens had their own agenda —apparently, Tsuna was the last to realize— for training, but they dutifully spent their mornings in martial arts with Fon and Tsuna.

And Hayato wouldn't stop staring at him.

"We need to settle this. Come with me, I've noticed messages get across easier with a fight." Tsuna almost snapped at a surprised Hayato, dragging him by the wrist as they had all just piled inside the house to eat.

"Wha-? Hey-Tsunayoshi-sama-?" The bomber spluttered nervously, allowing himself to be led into the backyard.

Tsuna shot the first punch. Still bewildered, the fletching hitman had no trouble avoiding it; but still did not try to strike back.

Tsuna kept at it, intersecting the fight with kicks, this time not stumbling even once. "I don't really like you." He finally started, his voice sounding much more tired than his energetic outlook. Hayato flinched. "I have done nothing but push you away and yet… yet you still keep coming. Why can't you just leave me and go find happiness or something?"

"You saved me. You could have not done anything." The bomber replied, as he determinately avoided all hits, not even blocking them. His lower lip was being thoroughly chewed on though. He stumbled and his teeth sank into his flesh, drawing blood as he narrowly missed being hit by a particularly quick jab.

Because he hadn't even tried to block it.

"Do I look that _weak_?! Do I seem so fucking _frail _to you that you can't even fight back?!" The brunet almost screeched, mad and hurt and trying not to let his feelings all over the place with little success.

Anyone else would have sputtered an apology or even tried to explain themselves. Hayato just stopped moving altogether, serene green eyes locked into his as Tsuna's frantic fist connected with his cheek.

Tsuna scooted back immediately, not managing to look away from those achingly familiar eyes.

Hayato looked down for a brief second, hand lifting to his face, and he locked eyes with him again, determination flashing in them.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hit you. Simply because it's you. How could I ever think of doing that?"

Tsuna flinched, not expecting those words, but this time, the silver head continued. "At first, you intrigued me. Well, no, the real first time I heard about you, I loathed you. For your position, your carefree life… but then why would such a person save me then? It was confusing because nobody else had done something like that before.

"I didn't understand you. And I think I still don't, but I realized I didn't really hate you. How could I, after you saved me anyway? I… I wanted to know why, because there had to be a reason, right? Nobody can save anyone without expecting something right? Yet you demanded nothing."

There was a lull and Gokudera's frown scrunched in confusion, "And I very much want to repay you. But what can I do when my mere presence pains you so?"

"Don't pull that one on me, Ha-Gokudera. You could go away. I have already asked you to." Tsuna hashed out, wondering since when had he been calling the other by his first name out loud.

"But there's more to it, am I wrong?" Gokudera's soft words made him freeze. Like a deer-in-headlights, the frozen teen stared at him, silent.

This was no longer merely about those two.

"Why are you so worried about me, us? What have you seen, concerning us?"

Tsuna flinched again, but then his shiny eyes lowered to the ground, his posture hunching over.

"I'm the god-damned Sky arcobaleno. What exactly do you think I see in the fucking future?"

"Everyone dies, Tsunayoshi-sama! Don't think yourself so special!" Gokudera's tense and sad overtone mixed together in his voice. "Don't just decide for everyone on your own!"

The brunet looked away, "do you have any idea- when I look at you- I'm tired. I'm so tired I would not mind sleeping right this moment and not ever waking up." He finally confessed, really wanting to do just that right now, he closed his eyes briefly, "But no, each day I wake up and I drag my ass outside. Because each day I manage to stay is a day I manage to see all of you. Make of that what you will."

The fourteen-year-old boy then walked off, slapping away any and all attempts to stop him.

(X)

It was odd. How in this state of mind was how he met his Mist.

Tsuna was thinking morose thoughts by the riverbank when someone else joined him. He managed to muster enough energy to feel curious and when he tilted his head a single purple eye met his in silence.

Oh.

"Are you Vongola Decimo?"

Unbidden tears sprung to his eyes.

"No."

Pink lips curved into a small smile. "We thought so. What will you do then?"

"I don't know."

"Then, why not destroy the mafia?"

TBC

* * *

AN

Do you hate me now? xD

Too late I noticed that last chapter's last scene light-mood changed into an out-for-blood mood quickly o-o. Didn't expect that either.

I have no idea where all this is headed. Xanxus was supposed to appear in this chapter xD. And Tsuna was not going to do what he did. And a mist appeared out of nowhere. And I can't promise any updates soon.

Question from last ch: At which point did you figure Tsuna's identity?

Tell me what you thought in a review~


	3. About Ends and Changes

.

Ch. 3

Solace of the Sky

(About Ends and Changes)

* * *

"How do you plan to do that?"

Curious and very much wanting to just forget everything for a moment, the brunet ended up following the mysterious girl —who wasn't all that mysterious in the end— to an abandoned amusement park.

The single-eyed girl had not spoken another word merely smiling his way every so often, as Tsuna followed her towards where he knew he'd meet Mukuro.

It was a bit worrying he had not had any premonitions concerning his first meeting with the devilish Mists, but it was also sort of uplifting he was actually going to meet Mukuro and Chrome for the first time. Well, Chrome he had sort of met already…

"Kufufu…"

Tsuna's spine straightened at the implied threat that bodiless voice carried. Even his mere laughter was bloodthirsty. This was somewhat different of what he had gleaned of a future Mukuro. The brunet was starting to think he should have taken a bit more precautions.

"Please continue. We do not mean any harm to you." The girl spoke beside him, collected and calm. A gentle push reminded him that he had stopped advancing.

Sucking up his —belated— fears, the Sky arcobaleno forged on, entering a dark room that was illuminated the moment he set foot on it. He had to sketch a nervous smile upon noticing Mukuro lounging on the stage, trident at hand.

It was sort of nice seeing at last two more familiar faces. Even if they still didn't know you and might kill you before anything.

Wait.

"Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The heterochromatic eyes bore into his, stopping any and all thoughts. The teen rose with the flexibility of a predator. "I appreciate you coming here on you own volition. The fact that your home tutor is not with you nor any of your friends… could that mean you're not completely against my ideas?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Not really my problem what happens to the mafia."

Amusement and irritation danced in the illusionist's face, "I see."

"Why do you want to destroy the mafia in the first place?"

"Why would you, civilian, want to protect the mafia anyway?" Mukuro shot back, a smirk curving his lips when Tsuna faltered —he _knew _people who were mafia — and he continued, "You told Chrome you weren't Vongola Decimo and even asked us how we plan to accomplish our goals. Don't you also find it despicable?"

"I do, actually. The mafia is a filthy thing. Murders and torture under the pretense of honor. I'm not sure how much you know, but I don't really have that long to live, so-" Tsuna shrugged again, trying to be nonchalant," I refuse to spend my remaining time in the mafia."

Mukuro blinked, not exactly expecting those words, before a pensive smile lifted his lips once more, "Yet you were curious enough to come here. Do you want a distraction so badly?"

"Wha-?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Consider my offer to entertain you, if you help me overthrow the mafia. Together we can watch it _burn._"

(X)

Byakuran was not very amused by this development, but he knew it would have happened one way or another if these people actually liked Tsuna.

That did not mean that he couldn't enjoy their suffering.

He meandered over to Natsu —who had been asleep ever since Tsuna walked away, three hours ago— as Reborn snapped testily to the teens still congregated in the backyard, even as Verde kept everyone informed that the brunet was still off the grid.

He sat down by his side, the warm, furry body easing him up, as Reborn shot at Takeshi and Gokudera before they started a fight with each other.

_GiVE it TO mE…_

The Mare Sky extended his hands to steady himself as a fierce voice tried to break inside his head again.

Byakuran projected his denial, and tried to focus solely on the sleeping lion beside him, lest he gave that _thing _information he wanted.

His head hurt… he really should ask Reborn what-

No, think of Natsu.

That _thing —_murderermurderermurderer— tried to latch on to that thought, but Byakuran managed to push it away. He shivered when the tendrils of rage from that being from another universe tried to force the information away from him.

No.

'_Not only did you kill Tsuna, you _made _me watch and now you want me to cooperate with you?' _He hashed out, pushing, pushing against that other Byakuran.

_GIve mE EveRYthINg_

Like a bad synched radio, the voice fluctuated, before Byakuran remembered dark, watery brown eyes that _trusted _him_. _The _thing _was shoved away at last, and Byakuran's head connected with the wall behind him, his mind finally free of that oppressing being.

Tears gathered in his eyes due to the pain, Byakuran blinked furiously as he waited for the headache to remit. It appeared to him that the Bad Byakuran —from the dimension he had-would kill Tsuna not only did he share his same power, but he also knew how to use it to gather information —though Byakuran didn't know what information he could have given him.

His headache lifted and he breathed in a sigh of relief. Since seeing the unmentionable —Tsuna's death— this was the third time he had been attacked by his Evil-Parallel-self. And every time it happened…

The teen's eyelids started to fall.

…He always fell asleep.

(x)

"Reborn-san..."

The aforementioned baby turned to look at the teenage bomber. " I-I must apologize... I overstepped myself." the boy looked pitiful, pale and still red-cheeked from his verbal jest with Takeshi.

Reborn regarded him in silence for what seemed an hour before tilting his fedora down to shadow his eyes.

"No, you were- you are right. I was too caught up in trying to protect him from..." uncharacteristically enough, the baby hitman trailed off -but Gokudera knew he had lost his voice. "Thank you. You were able to give everyone a clear outlook on what's going on. Being cursed made us allow Tsuna to do as he pleased... And hurt himself in the process."

"We should start an EXTREME search around the town to find Tsuna-!" An injured Ryohei —that punch seemed self-inflicted much to Reborn's displeasure— exclaimed, expression somber yet already set for doing just that.

"And do what, exactly?" The baby hitman demanded of him, "Drag his ass back against his will? What will that achieve?"

"But, we should really at least find him and talk to him… you know, he might already be expecting us to do that." The Yamamoto son replied instead, carefree grin nowhere on sight as he walked to stand side by side with Ryohei. Since Tsuna left barely anyone had moved, and they were still in the Sawada backyard, the sun descending into the horizon.

"The first thing you should be doing is calming down." Fon's reproachful command was not exactly firm, but it still made all the teens cringe. "Going after Tsunayoshi-sama filled with emotion is not what he needs. He does not need to care for you today as well."

That said, the baby frowned apparently to himself before bowing ever so slightly in apology —he hadn't been calm either. "I want all of you —and I mean _everyone _— to breathe in slowly. In and out. Now, what is the first thing we need to do?"

"Find Tsuna!" "Apologize!"

"Why?" Now it was Hayato who cut in, still looking down, Takeshi once again rounded on him angrily.

"What do you mean, 'why'? It was your fault to begin with and now you don't even feel like going to look for Tsuna-?"He scoffed at him, calmer than before but still willing to fight. However, he stepped back when Gokudera glared at him, furious.

"Does it even matter who made him leave? Did you even hear what he said?!" He shouted, "Tsunayoshi-sama… he doesn't-"

_I'm sorry. Please leave me alone._

"He's always so lonely… He tried to distance himself from us, but, we're not the only ones that have suffered from it." The bomber's words were now a quiet whisper in the deadly silent space.

"And yet, the contradictory kid cherishes every single moment he can be with you, even if he's regretful later." Everyone turned to stare at a sluggish and clammy-looking Byakuran. The teen had finally woken up to the ruckus and, a hand gingerly clutching his head, he decided to intervene. "I respect Tsuna's decisions, but he can't really decide for all of you so… if you're going to stick to him either way, I'll tell you that what he needs is not an apology-" And here, the tattooed teen remembered the first night he had seen Tsuna be murdered, "- he needs the assurance that he's not alone. That you do care about him."

Byakuran blinked slowly as he silently approved of the determination lighting up their eyes. He hoped Tsuna wouldn't hate him for this. But no matter what, his first priority was Tsuna, his guardians could very well be tools to manipulate, in comparison. "Now, if you excuse me, I think I have an appointment with the toilet."

He started to hobble to the bathroom, when someone steadied him and helped him walk. "And what do _you _want?" He growled.

"I'm helping you to the bathroom." Takeshi smiled apologetically for god-knows-what-reason, "you looked like you could use some help."

"You don't look like the best choice to be helping others. I bet you need help to wipe your ass." The violet-eyed male mumbled, eyeing the broken arm of the other. Takeshi huffed a laugh but —sadly— did not seem offended.

"It's almost healed. And anyway, even I am a better choice than to having to explain to Nana-san why her carpet was stained by vomit." He shot back, before he looked away from the greenish-looking teen. "And, well… You're Tsuna's friend as well. It would be real petty of me if I gave you the cold shoulder now, just because we-"

"Hate each other?"

"…Disagree with each other, I'd like to think…" And just before they reached their destiny he had to add, "just because you're friends with Tsuna, and we're friends with Tsuna doesn't mean we can't be friends with each other, right?"

Byakuran's eyes widened. There was a flurry of activity as the frantic teen reached the toilet before he started puking. Embarrassingly enough, the Rain user was still there to help him.

(x)

"_Reborn. _There's Mist interference. I cannot track him anymore." Verde's pissed tone broke once again the silence they had all fallen to. The teens were confused, half of them still trying to think on what they'd say to Tsuna. But the cursed hitman immediately knew what was happening.

Mukuro.

Everything just kept toppling over, like a stack of dominos. Reborn was starting to doubt he was the greatest hitman in the world, seeing how nothing seemed to want to go his way.

"Reborn?" Sharp as always, Fon knew that Reborn understood exactly what Verde had said meant. "Couse of action?"

"We're moving out, _now!"_

(x)

Meanwhile Tsuna was being introduced to Kakimoto Chikusa, Joshima Ken and M.M,

"There's someone missing." The brunet spoke absently, noticing his words seemed true just after speaking.

"You sound almost prophetic. So boring, I thought you were cute, but you're not going to bring me any money like that, are you?" The haughty M.M cut him off, looking bored yet Chikusa seemed to find his words interesting enough.

"What does that mean?"

Tsuna started, before focusing his gaze on the taller, blank-eyed teen. "I-I'm actually not sure. I feel like there's someone missing…I can't say why though."

"You must mean Birds, then." The pale teen replied, one slender finger raised to push his glasses up. "He's out patrolling."

Tsuna tensed at this for some reason, but decided to play along. "Oh, I see, who is this Birds?"

"Some good-for-nothing pervert. That's what he is." The redhead girl immediately cut in, huffing in annoyance. Tsuna focused on her. "What?" She immediately bristled.

"Nothing, it's just that…Do I know you from somewhere?" The brunet asked, effectively throwing her off the loop.

"Kid, I'm sure this is my first time seeing you." M.M replied in a lower tone, wary. Tsuna blinked and the deja-vu sense faded. She was right, he did not remember seeing her. It must be because he sort of remembered going into Kokuyo when it was still an amusement park. "Okay weirdo, planning on telling us what exactly are you doing here? Mukuro-chan just mentioned you're an ally."

Tsuna's tentative smile froze, well this was getting more awkward by the moment, "I am not sure?"

M.M blinked at him, clearly at a loss. Tsuna blushed when the blond —Ken— started laughing at him. Just then, there was some scuffle behind him and Chrome finally stepped from behind him to speak.

"He's going to help us destroy the mafia." She said, polite and soft-spoken. M.M outright laughed now, joining Ken —while Chikusa sighed.

"Hahaha, how stupid can you get, stupid-girl?" The redhead barked at her and the other immediately cowed in place. Tsuna's instincts reared their head. He frowned at the taller woman —who reassumed laughing— as he stepped forward.

"Do not talk about Chrome like that." The Sky arcobaleno requested, feeling his flames just under his skin. M.M sneered at him, while the rest looked at him with various degrees of curiousness.

"Or what? You'll hit me? I'm so frightened!" She grinned in a savage way, daring him to do so. At that moment, Tsuna was hit by a vision.

A bustier, older woman, her long red locks falling down her shoulders as she slipped a poison on someone's drink…

Huh… So… she killed people for a living…

Okay.

"It is alright, Sawada-san. There's no need to protect me." Chrome spoke still beside him. Tsuna frowned in confusion, wasn't she on his left?

"No! It's not alright for her to speak to you like this." Tsuna shook his head to clear his mind. He calmed himself down as much as possible.

He couldn't start judging now. Reborn was also a hitman.,, God, this was wrong at so many levels, being surrounded by killers.

Focus, Tsuna! He reprimanded himself, as he brushed his hair back. "If anyone continues to disrespect- well, _anyone, _I'm not helping you. Easy as that, right."

His words earning him more than one huff of exasperation, M.M cocking her head with a face that stated she was done with him. But then, a pair of kitten ears popped on top of her head.

Tsuna blinked.

The ears were still there.

Tsuna turned to Chrome with a flabbergast frown. The girl offered him a playful smile and Tsuna groaned.

"Mukuro. This is your doing, is it not?"

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he turned around in time to see the air shimmering and Mukuro appearing from thin air. His red eye marking the kanji for 'one'.

"Kufufu…It took you long enough."

"What was it for?"

"To try you. I wondered if you had the fabled Vongola Intuition. But perhaps, the rumors are wrong…"

Never let it be said the Kokuyo gang was slow.

"So we don't have to draw anyone out anymore…" Ken commented in surprise, as he drew closer, now that this stranger truly meant something interesting. "Mukuro-sama are you already possessing him?"

Tsuna frowned at the nearing blond watching him over his shoulder as he tried to keep watch of Mukuro at the same time. What was this about?

"No, my dear Tsunayoshi, there's no need for you to worry. It's just that before we knew who you were, we had formulated a plan to… make you want to cooperate with our cause. As it turns out, it won't be necessary."

"Wait, he's really going to cooperate?" M.M asked a smirk slowly making a way to her face as she re-evaluated the brunet.

Tsuna blinked as the dangerous-looking woman changed into a shoulder-length-hair redhead playing clarinet to a big crowd…

It all depended on the loose ends he couldn't see. These small but significant changes. How many was he responsible for?

"First of all… Give me some space." Tsuna requested, feeling overburdened by everyone trying to crowd closer. Seeing them stop, but not try to move away made him sigh but gave a step away. "Now, how much do you know about me?"

"You're the best candidate for Vongola Decimo." Mukuro dutifully answered, a smirk curving his lips. Tsuna nodded before asking if there was anything else, making his smirk drop. "Is there something else you'd like to share?"

"…Not now. But. Let's just say, I don't recommend you trying to possess this body." The Sky arcobaleno warned the other, earning frowns all around.

The heterochromatic-eyed male was the first to recover, changing his frown into a smile. "Oh, but these warnings really aren't necessary. You have already agreed to cooperate, you sad, tired little thing."

Tsuna flushed slightly, but didn't allow the change of topic —not until he made sure— "Mukuro, this is something I need to make clear. Not by accident, not by choice nor any other reason. You won't possess this body."

The male illusionist considered this, noticing once again how odd this human was. He approached on soft footsteps raising a hand to cradle a cheek. The body was real.

"Why?" And before he allowed Tsuna to open his mouth, he added, "why do you refer to your body as such?"

"Huh? What-?"

Flashes. Pain. Darkness. Death. Again and again. A child, crying out for help. Help that did never arrive.

Tsuna's breath hitched in his throat. And before the words could be stopped, the brunet stepped back and whispered, aghast. "How many times have you _died_?"

Rage filled heterochromatic eyes, but Tsuna was still trying to control his beating heart, to stay away from the feeling of being _dead._

"_Where _did you learn of this?" He snarled and there was suddenly a trident pressing painfully against Tsuna's skin. "What else are you? Tell me!"

As it seemed to be usual now, his vision clouded with another glimpse into the future, where an older Mukuro invited him in with parsimony and no ill-intent.

This was so wrong.

"Why can't I trust you?" The Sky user whispered, feeling hurt.

And again, everything stopped moving. Tsuna realized this was a fork in the road. He did not see any visions this time but he just _knew _he had changed something.

Someone tugged at his sleeve, unmindful of Tsuna being one step away from being eviscerated.

"Why should you? Why would you want to? You're here to be entertained, right? Because you're tired." Chrome asked, sweet morphine seeping from her pink lips. Tsuna looked at her and felt like crying again. What was this all about?

"I…"

Mukuro stared at him in silence, his confusion overtaking his anger, this teen was just too odd.

Somehow, Tsuna found the words. "Tell me. Tell me how to destroy the mafia. Tell me why. Tell me about you. For fuck's sake, don't…

"Don't let me go."

(x)

After that big mess, Mukuro arranged for the two —three, at the burnet's request— to be alone in the room, where they talked under the vow of the _omertá._

Not much. But just enough. Enough for Tsuna to gain hope again.

He smiled.

He had changed something before, so why not now?

"I can't trust you, I feel I can't. So I just will make it happen."

Mukuro arched an eyebrow while Chrome turned her full attention on the brunet.

Feeling high, the brunet opened his mouth.

(x)

Plan made, his heart distracted, the brunet felt inordinately giddy as he walked outside Kokuyo land. He had refused to open his mind to the illusionists —claiming the same dangers as possessing his body— so Mukuro had reluctantly allowed Tsuna to give him his cellphone number.

Mukuro was strong. He was cold. Tsuna was a toy to him still. The brunet was so glad he could get close to him without fear of harming someone else. Mukuro knew enough to make his own choices, like the arcobaleno. And Chrome had Mukuro to steady her, to warn her off.

Tsuna felt he could be a bit selfish with them. It was alright.

His cheek still stung though.

Mukuro had gotten a bit angry when Tsuna admitted he had accidentally glimpsed into his past and Chrome had shrunk away from him. Things had been more or less sorted after that. Even more when Tsuna provided them with information and a plan he had been making. It had also made Mukuro mad though.

For such a mess of a first meeting, Tsuna felt too overly happy about it. Relieved tears threatened to drop but then his senses tinged and he turned around in time to see someone pouncing on him.

(X)

A flabbergasted Tsuna stared at all of them in silence, unbelieving. His arms were bound to his back, and his feet were starting to feel cramped.

"Where were you?"

The brunet stared down at the green-haired scientist that was currently re-checking the spying equipment that apparently still was on him.

"Who harmed you?"

Now it was Hayato speaking. The Sky arcobaleno frowned. "I thought we were fighting?"

He was rudely yanked down to meet coal-like eyes. Tsuna winced from the pain, but still smiled at his tutor. "Hello, Reborn. As you can see, I'm fine, so there's no need to-"

"You met Rokudo Mukuro."

"Yes." No use in hiding it.

"Did he try anything?"

Tsuna blinked at him, suddenly overly conscious that he had told he was the famed Sky arcobaleno to a wanted criminal. To a lonely, broken and tired boy like him. "Well…he slapped me."

"Anything else?" The calm, clinical tone of the Sun arcobaleno was almost eerie but Tsuna didn't let that affect him.

"No. I'm alright, Reborn. Honest." The Sky user stated, as he straightened up. "Well, I'd be even better if someone could get these ropes off."

Dutifully, Gokudera and Fon approached him to remove the bindings that his dearest tutor had placed on him. The brunet sighed in relief as he rubbed his wrists; he turned to the rest of the congregation.

"So then, why are you guys still here?"

The teens looked at each other before Hayato crouched to be eye-level with him; Tsuna arched an eyebrow before he was seeing once more the older, mature version of him,

'_If the end is still going to be the same…'_

"I still stand by what I said."

Tsuna's mouth turned into a frown; his previous happiness draining quickly.

"It might sound preposterous for me to say this but… Turn us into a reason. A reason why each day you wake up, is a day you can be happy one more day."

"We EXTREMELY understand you don't want to hurt us." Ryohei suddenly spoke up beside him. Tsuna wondered mildly if this teen already knew about his lifespan. "But we don't mind. And besides, it's really fun being with you."

"We're sorry for not getting this before, though." The brunet looked up to see Takeshi grinning at him as he helped Byakuran inside the cramped room.

Tsuna blinked and suddenly the background was a cemetery, with the bleached teen shouting at Takeshi, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tsuna could not understand what was being said, but the fight got increasingly worse, with Hayato at first trying to separate them before joining in on the shouting. Beside him Lambo quietly surveyed them with pouring eyes, I-pin by his side. A blond stranger let the flower he had brought on the headstone before rounding on the fighting men, furious.

It didn't matter that Takeshi had given an arm, to find a cure. He hadn't found one. It didn't matter that Ryohei had almost killed himself with a technique said to heal everything, it hadn't worked. Hayato was battling against someone when not-so-accidentally he was open to be shot on the chest.

…Their faces looked a bit younger than before.

Tsuna blackened out.

(x)

When the Vongola Candidate next woke up, he almost passed out again when he was met with the steely glance of his school's prefect.

…That was crouching on his windowsill, the moon's beams pointing out it was either very late or very early.

There was no exchange of words, but the Skylark still nodded at something before jumping down outside.

This was so surreal he was sure he had dreamed, so what he heard might as well have been another figment of his imagination.

"Little animal, you're back on the game."

The brunet allowed the silver light to bathe his face even as his brow scrunched into a frown.

Yes he was back. But he wasn't sure his more soft-hearted would-be-guardians truly understood the extent of it.

Naïve fools.

His naïve, naïve fools.

(x)

'I'll be waiting for news.'

Tsuna showed the message to his counterpart before deleting the mail with a giggle.

"I think you're far too eager about all this." Byakuran started, eyeing the other, before breaking out into a grin of his own, "I'm so glad."

"Isn't this bad for you, actually? You're the Gesso heir since the ring chose you, right?" Tsuna immediately sobered, a frown already on his face, feeling regretful.

"You made your decision. You shouldn't regret it." The Mafioso pointed out even as he shrugged without a care, "besides, it's a bother what with me being officially the third in line."

The Sky arcobaleno grinned again, now because the future of the Gesso was another loose end. Things were changing around him and he was the catalyst. He had the power.

And with a sly smile, Tsuna allowed himself to jump into the future. What was Xanxus like? The Varia?

The Sky arcobaleno pulled out the messaging app and started typing furiously. Relaying that important, useful tidbit of information he had managed to glean. Tsuna liked that Xanxus shouted so much, he didn't have to suppose much. Five years from now and the man still bellowed a lot of his personal life to —that must be Squalo.

Xanxus being adopted needed to be taken into account after all. If the rumors were true, Tsuna and Byakuran and Mukuro would have to find a way to circumvent this hindrance.

.

Tsuna's thoughts then came to a halt. And stuck his tongue out at Byakuran, "You sly man! You act as if you don't care so I will save your famiglia! What do you take me for?"

"A cute brunet?" The tattooed male answered with a grin of his own, chuckling at being discovered so easily. "Your plan is alright but…"

"No, I'm serious,. What do you take me for? I didn't remember until just now, but I guess I can do something about the Gesso."

Byakuran ruffled his hair as thanks, before letting Tsuna write a short response to the older teen, happily pointing out that his plan was fully plausible now and the whys and hows the Gesso famiglia should also be spared.

'Foolish words.'

Tsuna smiled when there came no actual denial afterwards.

(X)

"Byakuran…"

Said male raised his head to stare inquisitively at the brunet, who was dangling his head upside-down from the roof of his house.

"…Why is Kyoya stalking me?"

There was a beat of silence, before Tsuna yelped and scrambled away from the edge as a murderous intent was suddenly directed at him by a certain prefect. Byakuran laughed at him boisterously before squinting at the disappearing figure.

"Beats me. Oh, hey, why not asking him? OOI! KYO-CHAN!"

"HIIEE!"

Tsuna wanted to demand the universe for allowing the menacing teen to land on his roof, nearly smashing his face in, in just one jump.

"Oho, that was a sweet jump!" The white-haired teen praised, immediately claiming the Skylark's attention. The latter immediately stalked over to him lifting him up by the shirt.

"Do not ever again call me that." He threatened even as he prepared to swing his tonfa for the committed offense. "I'll bite you to-"

His face went immediately blank. He glanced behind him to where a certain brunet clung to his previously free arm.

"Wait Hibari-san! Don't hurt him!"

"Let me go, little animal-"

"Pfft, Tsuna heard what he calls you?"

"B-Byakuran, this is not the moment!"

With a grunt of annoyance, Kyoya snapped his arm back, flinging Tsuna off, before he raised the other teen —who he still had up by the shirt— and threw him as well over his head. He crossed his arms, glaring daggers at both of them.

Tsuna gingerly moved away from the edge and turned to the prefect, a question on his pale face. Hibari huffed, clearly telling him to hurry up, confusing Tsuna even more because, this was _Hibari Kyoya._ Why would he be here waiting for Tsuna to regain his tongue? Not sure what to do, he finally mumbled,

"Why are you so interested in me?"

Steel orbs assessed him, "You intrigue me."

A slow blink.

A lustful smile started curving Kyoya's lips. "You're not strong yourself, but your potential states otherwise. You keep a very powerful strength inside you." Tsuna blinked yet again at this assessment of himself. He doubted anyone —himself included— agreed with this teen. "But while I wait for your fangs to grow… you also attract the most powerful beings…"

"You mean the arcobaleno…" Tsuna abruptly realized, "I thought you'd be mad with all the mafia that suddenly arrived…"

"It does piss me off." The black-haired male admitted much to his surprise, "But you also bring powerful opponents."

"Haven't seen you fight anyone though," Byakuran suddenly quipped in, curious of this one. Hibari gave him the arched eyebrows. "Whoa, sorry for asking. How bloodthirsty can you get?"

"And the arcobaleno-? No never mind." The brunet chuckled awkwardly, deciding he did not need any more details. "Still doesn't explain your interest in me. The arcobaleno aren't always with me."

"And the Varia has just recently noticed him." Byakuran quipped in.

"…" The Skylark stared at him for a long period of time before he said, "You reek of power."

'_Is that why you chased me until I collapsed last time? Because I stink?' _Tsuna thought miserably before another thought struck, "But if that's so, then why, did that time…?"

Hibari Kyoya's face regained its impassiveness. Hands on his pockets, the lanky teen mumbled, "If you do not remember, then I guess its fine."

And jumped off the roof.

.

After being scolded for a good five minutes by Nana ("What if you had fallen? Honestly, both of you…"), both teens retreated to Tsuna's room where the brunet had a proper panic attack. Kyoya sure was frightening. And Tsuna was still trying to figure out who that platinum blond hair belonged to.

(X)

After all that drama and the headaches that the visions brought his student, Reborn was awfully amused to see Tsuna wake up one day with his usual bed hair and the most childish pout he had seen on him so far.

"Why is that doofus coming back?"

Said 'doofus' didn't take long to arrive afterwards; not until after almost having his pupil killed by Superbi Squalo — Dino having been called (as soon as Tsuna explained that 'doofus' referred to Iemitsu) beforehand as support. Reborn forbid his student from going over to the fight and instead Basil was brought to Hibari Kyoya's counsel room (Tsuna was pretty sure this used to be the Momokyokai's hide-out) where the rest of the not-guardians congregated around a coffee table. Byakuran having also joined them just to keep Tsuna company— promising to keep quiet and falling asleep not much later.

"Thank you so much." Tsuna said with a thin-lipped smile, receiving the box from the battered young teen. The brunet forced himself to smile truly, it was not Basil's fault, nothing of this was.

Because of that reason, he waited until Basil was whisked over to Shamal before standing and dumping the rings on the closest trashcan.

"They're fakes. Doofus didn't tell his student, but he's bringing the real ones." He explained at everyone's surprise. Tsuna had been forced to accept having all of his would-be guardians assembling together because he wanted it or not, Reborn assured him they'd be targeted either way.

"So, wait, Basil-san risked his life for these fakes…?" Takeshi's indignant question slowly died on his lips, remembering that Basil's mentor just happened to be Tsuna's dad.

Tsuna spared him a glance before slamming his hands down on the table. "The Varia don't know yet that these are fakes. So you can all see the extent which they are willing to go for those rings. You're not my guardians. You're not my friends. You have no reason or obligation to fight for these rings. But thanks to Reborn's meddling, you might be targeted, so I ask you to be careful. Remember all the fighting lessons and try to keep off the radar." He stated in his most serious, boss-like tone that made everyone's skin crawl.

The young, mafia newbies looked unsettled, knowing full well they were relieved at those words —everyone practically skimmed over the 'not-my-friends' part; they _were _no matter what he said— but Kyoya and Hayato stared down at the brunet.

"If they disrupt the peace of Namimori, I'm going to bite them to death." Was the knee-jerk reaction of the Skylark, approving of Tsuna's jerky nod. The raven cocked his head, speculative eyes over him, "And what will you do?"

"I…" Taken by surprise, Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't sure on what to say. If he said anything remotely provocative he could make his would-be guardians change their mind and fight. If he said anything the slightest bit suspicious, Reborn would be tailing him even more —Verde too. So many things to take care of. He smiled nervously, "I guess I'll need to think on that?"

"Please let me be of assistance in thinking up a strategy, Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna forced himself to look into serene green eyes, oddly reminding him for a second of that mysterious redheaded character he had spotted before. He sighed, knowing this was a lost battle, "You can think all you want, but if you ever see a single hair of the Varia, you run, understand me?"

"That will be up to me to decide." Was Hayato's quick response and a foreign flicker of hot crossed Tsuna's chest. He forced it down. This was not the time to be overwhelmed by his emotions. And if things resulted like he planned them to, maybe… "As you stated before, I do not have any reason to answer to you."

The teen paused in his actions. He had seen enough visions of people actually dying that he barely needed to imagine how Hayato would look like should he face and lose against any Varia member. And no matter what anyone said, it would be solely Tsuna's fault. Hayato might think he didn't have to answer to him, but Tsuna would have to own up to his death anyway. Answer to his family, carry the burden, be the cause of a life ending too soon. So many things he wanted to tell the bomber, yet what spilled from his lips was,

"You're surprisingly misbehaving for such a loyal dog."

(X)

"…Dino will have his men posing as civilians by your homes. Do not exit unless necessary. School can wait. You will be called when it's safe again." Reborn finished, tilting his fedora down feeling it for the blow to the remaining teens' pride. But Tsuna was right. Not only were they lacking training. They also lacked conviction. Even if that last bit was partly Tsuna's fault.

But there was only so much he could ask of middle-schoolers. He'd just have to plan around these new settings. He just needed to think how to keep Xanxus away from the power with minimum casualties.

"I think that's enough for today." Byakuran finally spoke up, sending them off casually, as he pressed an ice bag over Tsuna's bloody nose. "We all should start prepping and stuff."

Ryohei and Takeshi eyed each other and Reborn and prepared to leave. After Gokudera had punched Tsuna, he had stormed off on his own— Kyoya also leaving when it was obvious there wasn't anything important to say anymore— Reborn had continued going over the details of protection to the remaining two guardians.

In silence, the two sportsmen walked out of the room.

"Let's go home as well, Tsuna," Reborn said in a surprisingly peaceful tone. His student was helped by Byakuran to his feet, before pushing him away and he looked back to the box of rings and paused. He walked (wobbled) over to the disposal bin and snatched up the box back into his hand, tucking it under his arm with a sigh. He noticed coal eyes assessing his movements and he shrugged, "Might buy us some time?"

Byakuran huffed and Reborn shook his head in exasperation.

(X)

"So this is my cute underclassman?" A lanky and handsome —yet injured— teen greeted them all with those words as he got up from his position in Tsuna's bed.

The brunet flinched and the squeeze Byakuran received on the arm was violent. Everything was subtle enough that only they noticed anything wrong.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Reborn immediately demanded, glaring at his previous student. The blond —Cavallone Dino— arched his eyebrows before assuring him that everything was fine. He once again turned his attention on Tsuna.

"So, Tsunayoshi right? Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but I hope we'll get along. Ah- I'm Cavallone Dino, Tenth Boss for the Cavallone famiglia, a pleasure." He introduced himself with a pleasant smile on his face, trying to pass off as cool, but he faltered upon seeing Tsuna's face.

Noticing everyone was staring at him, Tsuna managed to wrench himself away from the absolute horror of meeting the blond of his vision in the flesh.

He smiled weakly before he staggered out and away, locking himself inside.

No, he had sent Takeshi off, he had sent Hayato off. Why was he meeting someone else who had such a heart-wrenchingly sad face when he visited his future-tomb _now _of all times? Did he not deserve time to settle whatever was to happen with the weakening bonds with his would-be-guardians?

He allowed himself to fall, back leaning against the door as he shakily reached for his phone.

He smiled nervously when he noticed he had another message. While reading it, the brunet was confident he had done right to keep the fake rings with him —as he had said, if anything, it would buy them time.

Almost by themselves, his fingers started to compose another message and when he noticed exactly what he had written it was already too late. Surprisingly enough an answer came.

'What can I do when everything just falls apart without control?'

'Either gain control by changing the pieces, or destroy it.'

The Sky arcobaleno felt it was wrong, but he still laughed at those words. Did his Mist's only options for everything included destroying? Still, the swiftness of the answer calmed Tsuna down enough for him to realize he had left Byakuran out of the —huh, when had he reached the bathroom?

He had no clue on how to go about destroying a bond. No matter what he did, either of the involved parties seemed to return. If Gokudera did not return, then that meant he had done that right. After all, that's what he had been trying to do since meeting him. Yet he can't help but feel a pang of pain at the thought.

And changing it? What difference did it make if he befriended people now or later? He still made them suffer.

'What's the point of trying if the end is the same?'

'You tell me then, what's the point of living if we all die in the end?'

Tsuna frowned at the words, almost feeing Mukuro speaking directly to him. As he looked away trying not to hear or see or think of those words he noticed a something blocking out the outside light from under the door. At the same time he noticed the breathing of someone. He was instantly assured it was Byakuran.

'Is living by itself good enough reason?'

This time the answer took longer.

'So long as you accomplish something in life, I guess.'

Tsuna rested his forehead against the cold wood, almost feeling his fellow Sky. If, only if, he could brighten the world for his precious few…

Was that enough to endure another day?

(X)

Everyone was suddenly brought of their reverie when a loud explosion went off. Tsuna and Byakuran barely had time to raise their heads —and in the Gesso's case, for his eyes to widen comically— before a mini Godzilla appeared out of nowhere, growing bigger by the second and with unapologetic speed, created space for itself by knocking several objects along the corridor and butting head with Byakuran's stomach, hard enough for him to break through the door and send Tsuna hurtling towards the far wall.

In a second, the bringer of destruction suddenly disappeared, leaving a faint odor of reptile in the air and a major cleaning job to do.

Tsuna blinked hard, coughing as he tried to see what the heck that had been about. Somewhere in front of him, Byakuran was trying to get away from all the rubble.

When Dino finally reached them, an apology on his lips, he was met by twin flabbergasted, slightly annoyed and very much freaked-out (in a what-the-fuck-was-that way) looks aimed at him. He would have definitively laughed if it wasn't partly his fault his junior's house was such a wreck.

Much to his surprise —and hidden confusion— the brunet was quick to demand in a half-angry tone, "what the _hell _was that?"

"Uh…My pet Enzo? Ah- let me explain-!" The mafia don frantically tried to excuse himself when his homologue's face turned frightening. "H-he grows when he touches water and Reborn-!"

As if it was his cue, the baby hitman appeared, landing a kick in the blond's face. As both of them were distracted with each other, Tsuna allowed his face to relax, feeling the smallest bit tired as he stared first at the blond, then at the violet-eyed male by his side.

He would protect his precious few… And those not included in that category…

Dino noticed him staring and Tsuna offered him a sweet smile.

Well, what did they matter?

TBC

* * *

**AN**

OMFG, XANXUS WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU. QwQ

Y U SO DIFFICULT.

(Thus, the rant of the author the whole chapter) I swear his appearance keeps getting more and more set back…

**Review reply for (Guest) Kari on ch 2: **A-ah, well, he _is _the sky arcobaleno u.u. Can't say anything else on the subject.

Btw, Did'ya notice Tsuna was less tired this chapter? I wonder why ohoho!

(I'm starting to have trouble writing Kyoya…I keep imagining Kageyama xD)

Can you guess what's the big plan Tsuna and Mukuro are making? What did you think of Tsuna's relationship with Mukuro? Kyoya? The rest? Is he taking a turn for the worse?

Do let me know what you think!


	4. About Visions and Premonitions

Hi guys.

Ch 4.

Solace of the Sky

(About Visions and Premonitions)

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

Reborn shot to his feet at the same time Byakuran tossed the covers away. In the light of the early morning and the laser-beams of mechanical guns —courtesy of Verde— Tsuna abruptly sat up, clutching his head, tears freely flowing from his eyes this time. There was a beat of silence, broken only by Tsuna's ragged breathing before hurried footsteps resounded and the bedroom door burst open.

"Reborn! What-?!" Cavallone Dino had heard the commotion and immediately rushed to their aid but hesitated upon seeing his younger homologue's face. "Tsunayoshi are you-?"

With an anguished cry, the brunet doubled over, hands covering his face as he broke down with racketing sobs. His dreams of blood and dying strangers and a family slaughtered, ending up with a very familiar face still filling up his mind.

Out, he pleaded. And out they went.

If only his memories could do the same.

A heavy silence reigned over them with Tsuna pointedly trying to ignore everyone in the living room. After waking up crying, the Sky arcobaleno had refused to say a single word, looking just as world-weary as when Reborn had first met him.

The blond man had been completely puzzled by this, especially at the sliver of concern he managed to pick up from his previous tutor. He ignored the Gesso's boy's glare and instead informed the hitman of the current position for the Varia —apparently they had retreated after failing to get the 'rings' and were biding their time most likely.

"That gives us some more time; I'm going to ask you to visit Tsuna's guardians even if just to encourage them. Don't incite them to fight; they won't be ready on time, perhaps with the exception of Hibari Kyoya." Reborn instructed the Don, who nodded in silence. The baby then handed him the box with the fake rings. "Be inconspicuous, and keep those with you, if you find the chance, try to make them take the rings to buy us some time."

The mafia Don nodded soberly as he picked up the box from tiny hands and as he strode for the door he gently messed Tsunayoshi's hair.

"…Tell him."

Dino paused, surprised at finally hearing the brunet speaking in a low whisper.

"Please, I'm sorry."

"What?" The blond said in a low voice, not wanting to upset him.

Tsunayoshi's features froze, before a wry smile curled his lips. "No, I'm sorry. It is nothing."

Words.

Mere words wouldn't change anything. They never had.

But maybe he could still protect people with them.

"…Just- Hayato might tail you. Don't let him fight." He violently shook his head as if to clear his head. "Feel free to return here after everything is done. You're the only one invited." Another pause. "Give the rings to Basil again. Let them believe Basil never managed to hand them over to anyone else."

"It won't work. Squalo saw Dino and he'll suspect something if the stronger party did not take over the rings. More so, if it's Pipsqueak-Dino we're talking about." Reborn cut in with his squeaky voice, shooting an amused look at the wincing blond before focusing on his current student. "You need to broaden your perspective, Dame-Tsuna. Though I'm glad you've begun to think by yourself."

The brunet clicked his tongue in annoyance —something that surprised Dino to no end (even more so when Reborn did not retaliate)— but didn't say anything.

His problem wasn't his perspective. His problem was acting on it.

"Ne ne, Tsuna, give me something to do as well." Byakuran at last butted in, earning a surprised stare from the aforementioned teen. Dino quietly surveyed over their interactions, still puzzled how this friendship in particular had come about.

"Ah, I better hurry. Reborn, I hope you'll fill me in at some point," Dino said at last with a smile before snatching the box into his hands. "Wish me luck, lil' bro!"

"Eh?"

(xx)

Byakuran was not amused. In fact, he was just a level above panicking and that was saying something.

Only good thing seemed to be that Reborn seemed to believe him that he had no clue where Tsuna had gone to.

Given the events of the morning and the looming threat over their heads, the possibilities were frightening. (Though the sight of a stressed Reborn and a frustrated Verde was amusing.)

As the white-haired teen watched the babies heading out from inside the house, he allowed his face to relax the smallest bit. Sweat rolled down his face and he heaved a tired sigh. Sometimes Tsuna worried him so much. And if the damn boy didn't say anything… How could Byakuran help him?

"Sometimes, I hate how sneaky you can get…." Byakuran mumbled more to himself as he eyed the crumpled clothes on the floor. Somehow, Tsuna had either bought new clothes without anyone the wiser, or he had walked out of the house stark naked— case was Verde's surveillance artifacts had been left behind again. And Tsuna was nowhere to be found.

The missing member of the Gesso family rubbed his face. He hoped his friend returned safely.

(xx)

Tsuna set down the white lily at the headstone and sat down in front of it. In silence he apologized once more, too tired to try to move away.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had been the first death he had ever watched. One of the few he could have prevented. Even now, after almost four years, he was still haunted by the memory.

"If only it had been a nightmare. If only all of this were a nightmare." Tsuna murmured to the headstone as he tried not to cry again as he remembered the feel of a hand messing up his head, calloused hands that smelled of food because his mother had ordered from his restaurant. He had had a chance there.

If only he had paid attention to his intuition and thrown a fit to make Tsuyoshi stay a few minutes longer…

"Maybe then I wouldn't have had to carry your death. I- I should have tried…. I'm so sorry." Tsuna briefly covered his face with his hands, "And today I saw a whole family dying… It's just not fair. I hate it."

I hate it so much. Why can't it stop?

Why me?

Why did I have to become the Sky Arcobaleno?

The brunet swallowed his words, and instead he muttered to himself, trying to bury everything under, "and I keep seeing you. Thank you. I… sort of feel…. Like you're watching over me." Tsuna smiled before getting up. His annual visit over, the brunet finally paid attention to the yellow bird still perched on his shoulder. "Sorry for asking this of you, Mukuro."

The heterochromatic-eyed bird under the illusion shifted in place. "Could you quit whining for one day, Tsunayoshi? Who was he anyway? And what's that about a family?"

"…Tsuyoshi was a friend of my parents. The dad of someone I care about." Tsuna replied, making sure there was not a speck of dust on the stone before departing. "Today's his death anniversary." The evasion was not missed, but was not commented upon.

"…Is this really the reason you contacted me and made me help you get out of your house?"

"Yeah."

The yellow bird flapped his wings once, irritated. "Honestly, I thought you'd be working towards our goal."

"I am. But it's hard with everyone breathing down you neck. Nice call, duplicating the fake rings by the way. I was already mourning the loss of them."

"Yes, well, some people actually think. It wouldn't do to waste our resources like that." Mukuro replied blithely, "For example this you're doing right now. You should have taken this chance instead of going to talk to a tombstone. Now surveillance will be even higher for you."

"I know, But I really do need to do this."

The yellow bird sighed dramatically but dropped the point. The brunet smiled weakly at the possessed animal and continued on walking. Or at least tried.

"Ow, sorr-huh? Tsuna?"

"Ya-Yamamoto?!" The Sky arcobaleno's entrails went cold as his eyes registered the image of the one that had bumped into him— his would-be-friend with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He forced himself to look away from that, "what are you doing here?"

"I just- visiting my dad, y'know." Yamamoto answered, fully knowing he was endangering himself for this. But then, the naturally sharp teen noticed that Tsuna seemed just about to exit the graveyard. His throat dried up. "What about you?"

"Just taking a stroll." Tsuna answered mildly, as he was quick to tell the other he shouldn't have gone out at this time. He felt Mukuro getting restless on his shoulder and he tried to hurry up and leave.

Besides, now of all times it hurt to look at Takeshi.

"Ah-wait!" The still injured baseball fan quickly tried to detain the brunet as soon as a thought was brought to the forefront of his mind. He frowned, confused. "You couldn't have gone visit Pops…right?"

Tsunayoshi flinched.

"…Why-?" Takeshi began, licking his lips, unsure of what to ask. "Why did you say his death was your fault?"

It was impossible to miss the widening of brown eyes. Takeshi didn't know what to do with the connections he had made. The orphaned teen stared at the lonely other wondering once more just what lurked in this teen's nightmares. Behind that overly tired face.

He wanted to tell the Rain to go home already but what escaped his lips was, "I'm sorry." Tsuna lowered his head and turning on his heels, scampered off.

He was apologizing to everyone he had watched die.

(xx)

Easily tuning out the angry warnings and threats Reborn, Verde, Dino and even Byakuran let loose on him as soon as he reported back home, Tsuna looked for the Hyper Dying Will Mode pills.

And since he kept them in the first-aid kit, he also offered a pain-killer to a bruised Dino. And when Verde got in his face again to demand how he had avoided the spying equipment, the brunet's face shuttered for just an instant.

"Please…leave me alone."

(xx)

The door of the house was opened very carefully, so Tsuna was understandably startled out of his skin when the door to his bedroom burst open and a joyous, boisterously laughing old man called out his name.

The brunet had tripped over his bed in his panic and immediately put the furniture between him and the man almost without thinking. Heart thudding loudly in his ears, Tsuna barely heard the soft whisper of Verde's guns emerging from the walls and ceiling.

In an instant, the carefree grin of the blond slipped off, replaced by a sharp look. "Tsuna don't move." He whispered as if he knew him, assessing the guns in silence. Surprisingly enough, they seemed aimed only at him. The male pulled out his gun from its holster and-

"Stand down, Iemitsu." Reborn decided to voice out before things degenerated from there. He'd like to prevent a shooting in his student's room, thank you.

Sawada Iemitsu, lowered his gaze at the baby in surprise and when Reborn waved at the air and the guns slipped back inside their hiding spots he finally relaxed.

"Good technology. You shoulda said something though, Reborn. You gave me quite the scare!" The Mafioso laughed, putting away his gun at last. "Sorry for tripping your security, Tsuna!"

The youngest Sawada did not answer, as he brusquely untangled himself having finally recognized the man. Reborn noticed again with some amusement the contempt in a young face before he focused back on Iemitsu. Mildly, he wondered just how much this man had messed up with his family.

"When did you arrive?" The cursed hitman asked as he moved for the door. The father hesitated on following so Reborn added, "Tsuna, get changed and join us." And the Mafiosi left his room.

(xx)

"I really should be training right now, so is there anything important you want to say?" The brunet asked his father in a clipped tone. Byakuran and Mukuro had disappeared from sight and the living room was nearly full with Iemitsu, Dino and Reborn in it. With everything that had been going on, he forgot to fake it out and he winced at seeing the shock in Iemitsu's face.

What a drag.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really agitated." He lied as his face turned slightly embarrassed. He looked down at the pills in his hands. "I'm still trying to catch up with my training and well…"

"O-oh, I see, well that's understandable, Tsuna, don't worry about it. Just be careful with your words next time." Iemitsu answered, the doubt in his voice mostly because he hadn't noticed Tsunayoshi was a teen already. Of course he would have a shorter fuse with adults. He somehow hadn't expected that. "I'd had hoped for some bonding time together, but you're right. You go train and we can talk over dinner, right?"

"Ah! Alright!" Tsuna replied already dashing for the door outside. His mask slipped as soon as he turned around and Dino was shocked to see the disdain marring gentle features.

"Dino, is something wrong?"

The Cavallone Don smiled pleasantly, "Just surprised at how hardworking Tsunayoshi is."

He really couldn't figure the kid out.

(xx)

This was trouble, Tsuna thought with a grimace as he looked at his bare fists. A small flame dance atop them whenever he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and it was always a surprise for him. He had managed to train every now and then in this super Dying Will Mode whenever he was absolutely alone —he did not want a repeat from last time, thank you very much. He still had no clue what that supposedly was. Everyone's past?

But back to the point. He could pretend as much as he wanted, but the brunet was starting to fear he'd get addicted to these pills.

Not feeling tired… energized…unable to think morose thoughts— everything around him demanded his attention so much…

Having his body as a whole shouting with him 'I don't want to die'.

Even if it was only himself who said it, and only himself he said it to… It was a pleasant feeling.

He was quickly snapped out of it, however, when a faint smell of burning meat reached his nose. Yelping, the brunet tried to extinguish the brilliantly shining flame in his hands to no avail. Whenever he got too distracted, some part of him lost his concentration and his hands started to burn.

"Whoa, cool!"

Tsuna started turning around, his new reflexes kicking in before his mind. He tried to stop himself, but too late he had locked eyes with appreciative brown ones.

It began again.

Floating images around the Bucking Bronco appeared as if summoned by his denial. Many baby Reborns danced around in the deadly dance of bullets and weapons, an adult figure with a white shirt ruffled Dino's head. Admonished him. Laying on his deathbed. Another man, who vowed himself to Dino. Then hundreds of men vowing themselves to this blond teen. A big explosion of _Squalo_.

Head pounding at the assault of images —that got fuzzy with the pain— Tsunayoshi groaned and lifted both hands to cover his eyes, clutch at his head.

"Ah-! Little bro are you alright-?" Dino was quick to ask, nearing closer just to trip at Tsuna's feet.

Tsuna blinked at the absurdity, and involuntarily started laughing as the 'cool Mafia Don' tripped on his own feet and face-planted with the ground.

Laughing as he was, he missed how the images vanished, but he still fell on his butt as dizziness overtook him. With a sizzle, the flame on Tsuna's forehead vanished and tiredness overtook him, making his shoulders sag with exhaustion. But already used to it, the brunet just wiped his eyes when he finished chortling. The memories started slipping his mind without his notice. He looked down and grinned cheekily at the blushing Cavallone Boss.

"There… I'm sorry, I'm done…" He said with an unapologetic tone as he got on his unsteady feet, two new HDW pills in his hand already. "Sorry, you caught me off guard."

"Glad to know at least I made you laugh." The older male finally decided to just shrug it off, his own amused smile tugging at his lips. "And don't apologize; I was the one to distract you. I didn't know you could already go into Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"Ah, well, yeah." Tsuna bobbed his head, not sure how to answer this. He twirled the pills in his hand. "I can only train alone though, so…"

"Actually, I was about to call you in." Dino replied, not at all affronted at the dismissal, but not planning on leaving. "Reborn left with your dad, since there was a videoconference in CEDEF'S hotel room. He left me with clear instructions of getting you to rest every two hours."

Tsuna wanted to sigh, but he simply nodded. "Ah…Thanks…"

"No prob, lil bro!"

The Vongola Decimo candidate wondered how he had missed this. He chalked it up to him omitting most of what the blond said. "Wait, why are you calling me "Lil bro"?"

Dino blinked at him once before getting it. "Oh, right! I mean you're younger than me, also a mafia boss on training (Well I'm now a true mafia boss, but still) and Reborn's our tutor! We're almost like family!"

This earned him a completely —in his opinion— unwarranted incredulous stare.

"Wait just a... You're making it sound as if Reborn's our father-" Here he had to make a pause to suppress his laughter. "That doesn't sound right at all. Besides, the term is almost demeaning to the greatest hitman."

"…You really don't get along with him, huh." Dino dryly said to himself, but shook his head at Tsuna's arched eyebrow. "Maa, I don't think it's a demeaning term for him. But I doubt he'd be happy if I called him daddy or something like that." He smiled when Tsuna tried to muffle another bout of laughter, "that said, I'd still like to call you my lil' bro if that's alright with you?"

A crying blond over his tombstone as his guardians battled it out. A bloody man trying to get to him. A warm hand over his head. An apology in his lips. Regret in brown eyes.

…

This was not one of his precious people.

Tsuna smiled. "Ah, well, I guess I don't mind?"

It didn't matter.

.

Embarrassingly enough, the blond insisted on helping out with his training, giving out pointers and correcting his stances (Dino did not fight with DWM so on that he decided not to say anything), but did not even try to engage in combat with him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm extremely clumsy without my men around me." Dino whispered to him as reply and the boy in HDW mode blinked orange eyes at him.

Yes, Tsuna had just made a giant break-through thanks to the blond doofus. After that first blast of images upon seeing someone, Tsuna finally learned _not _to get said visions a second time (in this case third, but he just needed to practice) by not looking into the people.

To put it simply, the Vongola heir's mind over-analyzed everything, and something in that analysis triggered his visions. He simply needed to give people a once-over, instead of trying to, say, read body language or analyzing people's every detail. It still was not perfect, and it greatly limited Tsuna, but it was better than being incapacitated by said visions.

(But anyway, Tsuna expected to be fighting if he was in HDWM so fixing this point any further wasn't urgent. He could deal with missing what his enemy would be whining about.)

That being said, when Byakuran came to the backyard to give the Sky Arcobaleno some news, the brunet was just recovering from his most recent black-out.

"…should rest. You can train again tomorrow…" The Cavallone Boss was telling the other with concern in his eyes when a white-haired blast came rushing at them.

"Tsunayoshi! Come, quickly! I think Natsu's waking up!"

Those words had Dino forgotten —even head-butted by accident— and Tsuna blindly rushing inside.

(xx)

When Reborn arrived —having convinced Iemitsu his team needed him and managing to make him stay there (Tsuna needed training, not more distractions) — he was met by a confused blond, a dancing white-head and a beaming brunet that promptly presented to him a very familiar reptile.

Something eased inside him as the chameleon blinked beady yellow eyes at him, a tongue flickering out. Reborn outstretched an arm out of habit and Leon happily jumped at him, crawling up his arm to lick at his face before clambering up to his fedora. Dazedly, he felt the animal checking the hat, laying down and started purring (Leon was a very unique chameleon).

Leon was finally back with him. His mind finally caught up. Which meant…

"How's Natsu?"

Tsuna grinned. "You guys were right, they did make something. I haven't touched it, I was waiting for you."

(xx)

A pair of mittens, a white, egg-shaped case and a solid-looking, sleek black pistol with a big transparent 'X' engraved on either side of the grip. A pair of molten eyes stared at him as Natsu guarded the small treasures.

Reborn whistled. "Well, now we don't have to worry about your weapon choice."

"What are the mittens for? Are you bad with cold weather?" Byakuran asked the brunet, who squawked an indignant denial. Still red-faced, Tsuna picked up the gun first, surprised at the unexpected weight.

"Are there no bullets?" Dino queried, tilting his head when Tsuna shook his head.

"Then it must be flame-based. We should try them out now." Reborn said, a contemplative look in black eyes.

"H-here?"

"No, we're going somewhere else for that." The baby hitman assured him with a smirk.

(xx)

Apparently, without the Cavallone Don's knowledge, Reborn had requested the allied family to set up a temporal base, on the outskirts of Namimori —in the direct opposite direction of the Varia. Though 'base' might be too much as it simply was an off-grounds terrain with a emergencies tent pitched up. With Dino's men everywhere.

Tsuna was vaguely aware of the change in the blond's demeanor as he listened attentively to his Sun's instructions on managing a gun. Byakuran hovered behind him, a lion cub in his arms. He would have been meddling with Tsuna's gifts if Reborn hadn't snatched all of them. So the teen with the tattoo under an eye watched on, a bit bored.

Tsuna downed another pill —reaching his allotted limit— and when he came in contact with the cool metal, it started to heat. Tsuna blinked once as he understood what flame-based meant.

Reborn nodded to himself at how Tsuna grasped the weapon and simply pointed to the painted target on the tree.

Concentrating on Reborn's orders, Tsuna slowly gathered his flames, feeling them escaping his hands, into the pistol. Getting the hang of it, he focused on aiming and, feeling somewhat excited, he hoped he didn't miss by much. He pulled back the trigger.

The transparent crosses became sunset-orange as the gun filled to the brim with flames that in a second were being released in a hot-white beam that shot out, missing the target entirely and burning instead some unlucky animal hiding nearby.

But nobody noticed.

Because as soon as Tsuna's finger let go of the trigger, he felt all his flames being sucked, the pistol demanding far more than Tsuna had given it; and his body reached unto itself, gathering the very strength that gave him life, leaving him dry and vulnerable, to be released in an uncontrolled blast.

The Sky arcobaleno shuddered violently, falling down as his strength left him and before his head met the ground he was already unconscious.

Both empty vessels hit the ground.

(xx)

All the arcobaleno stopped moving for a fraction of a second, then, reassumed what they were doing. So minimal had the disturbance been. Verde had retired himself for the moment, not wanting to appear in the Cavallone's radar, and he could only frown at the readings of the remaining equipment on the brunet (the cameras, trackers and mics had to go though). But Reborn having actually witnessed the event felt cold dread in his stomach as he watched over his student.

Byakuran had shooed him away once more, but recruited Dino and both of them —and surprisingly Natsu too— were giving their flames to Tsuna. Because his core had emptied. Or nearly emptied, because the Sky was still alive.

It made the best hitman of the world grow weak in the knees to realize just how much of a close call it had been.

Or maybe not so much.

Last time Byakuran had growled at him like that, Tsuna had also passed out. He was now just connecting why Sky flames and not Sun flames had made the boy recover. Also that the Gesso boy had ranted about blood types, claiming them similar to flames ("But that's not how blood transfusions work…" "That's how flames work. Now shut up.") while hauling a worried Dino to help.

Deciding to do something useful, the baby hitman went over to the dropped pistol. Reborn's first guess was that Tsuna needed way more power, given the quantity of flames apparently required. Or a finer control over the input. Whatever it was, the gun was going to Verde.

Reborn sighed to himself as once again things did not work out for him whenever Tsuna was involved. He really should start getting used to it.

He just hoped the brunet managed to learn how to use _something_ out of the newly made stuff. Preferably before the Varia murdered him.

(xx)

Byakuran opened tired eyes when his pillow started stirring and lifting his head he met a pair of surprised brown eyes. The teen with the tattoo under his eye sighed in relief, letting his head fall back again.

"…You had me worried."

Those words struck him, so unusual coming out of the carefree Mare Sky. Tsuna sat up carefully and messed up white tresses.

"I'm fine you idiot." He mumbled, even as he tried to battle off the _empty _feeling from before.

"How are you feeling?" Reborn's squeaky voice snapped him out of it and for the first time he noticed his tutor, sitting beside Dino on the bed's other side. Puzzled by his surroundings, the brunet looked around and finally took notice he was inside a tent. "The emergencies tent, to be exact. Now stop gawking and answer the question."

"I'm…better." The Sky user answered, even as he ignored the clammy feeling on his entire body. He rubbed his chest absently. There were dark rings under his eyes, and he was a bit pale, but he indeed seemed to be doing fine. "Yeah, I'm much better now, let's get going now."

"The gun exhausted your flames, Tsuna, are you sure you wouldn't prefer some rest?" Dino said, concern in his face. "We gave you our own just so you wouldn't completely empty out, but you really had a close call right there."

The brunet blinked in surprise at the blond, then stared at his Sun and Sky. So that had been that feeling. Then a lion's head popped into his line of vision and he was suddenly assaulted by a raspy tongue. Laughing softly, Tsuna pushed Natsu away from his face, cradling the animal to his chest as he replied, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"The gun is off-limits. The rest of your weaponry too for that case. Katas and I'm getting a sandbag set up for you, that's it." Reborn sighed as he lowered his fedora to cover his face. Tsuna grimaced, but knew better than try to change his mind. But then something flickered on the hitman's face and he smirked softly. "That is, if you can manage to get up."

The teenage arcobaleno was already trying to stand up when his muscles seized up just as if he had performed some heavy-duty exercise the day before and the brunet toppled back on his bed with a wince.

(xx)

Half an hour later, Byakuran stared at his friend who was just stumbling out of the tent with determination. Despite everything a smile tugged at his lips, no matter the dimension, Tsuna was always such a stubborn boy.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned teen was having much less nice thoughts. He had a feeling that one of these days, his core would dry out and he'd be dead before he knew it. All the brunet could muster at this thought was, 'I wonder if this is how I'll atone for everyone's death.'

(xx)

Reborn sighed. "You really couldn't see there was a knife in there?"

Tsuna shot him a wounded look even as he sucked on the small cut on his hand. It was already another day and first thing the brunet had done was dive for his mittens like a curious puppy. Only to get stabbed the second he introduced his right hand into the thing.

Tsuna pulled out the knife with a sullen look, only for his eyes to widen in surprise and the sharp-edged metal burst into flames.

And Reborn promptly kicked the knife out of his hands.

"What was that for?" The arcobaleno boss demanded as he cradled his now bruised hand to his chest. He paused at the alarmed expression on his tutor and he softened involuntarily.

Reborn really was such a pitiful man.

"Come on, it's really fine." The tired brunet said softly picking up the knife with a wounded hand. "I'm fine."

But he did not exactly look fine, actually. Reborn assessed the thinning features of the boy with distaste but didn't protest any further. If Tsuna was right in something was that he seemed to be fine with that little knife.

So Reborn started teaching him what he knew —he specialized in flames and guns but as a worldwide respected assassin, he had his own tricks — while Dino decided to patrol the perimeters as he chatted with Romario, his right-hand-man.

Tsuna had already fallen asleep by the time the blond returned, sporting several bruises on his resigned face, a Japanese teen trailing behind him.

Hibari Kyoya assessed his new surroundings, stared unimpressed at the sleeping Sky user and stared down at Reborn.

"I expect that no trail of criminal evidence is left behind. Any slight to this forest will be dealt with accordingly." He informed the other in a clipped tone (behind, Dino gave up trying to be recognized as the authority, not even caring that his men answered to Reborn just as well). That stated, Kyoya let his bloodlust loose and he lifted his ever present tonfa. "That being said, I demand a fight."

And without waiting for a reply, the Skylark lunged at the baby, who smiled amusedly while jumping away with ease. "You're a thousand years too early to be asking that of me." Still, he jumped forward, lashing out with a lazy kick—barely parried by the metal weapon. He then flipped over Kyoya's guard and slammed both of his feet down on the kid's skull. Sending him crashing down face-first against the ground. "There, I'm done."

"A-ah-! Reborn you went too far!" Dino complained, rushing forward to aid the fallen boy. Only for his face to meet the tonfa once again. Or almost, eyes narrowed, the blond jumped backwards in time to avoid the attack. But Kyoya wasn't paying attention to him. Blood dripping down his dirt-caked face, the Skylark made as if to lunge for Reborn a second time.

"Sorry, I do not associate myself with losers." Reborn cutely stated before he shot a Leon-hookshot to a nearby tree and let himself be led away.

Dino sighed at the rise in murderous intent and stepped up. His whip unfurled and ready. "Okay, if you're looking for a fight, I'm willing-" An uncharacteristic deadpan expression fell on the Cavallone's face when the other doggedly tried to go after Reborn. With a crack, the whip neatly wrapped itself around Kyoya's arm, nearly making him fall.

There, now he had his full attention. And his full, unadulterated bloodlust directed at him as well.

(xx)

Tsuna was still asleep, Byakuran had followed suit and Reborn was already back when the air itself seemed to teem with power.

Dino and Kyoya paused in their fight when a tree came crashing down and Vongola's independent assassination Squad's second in command appeared in sight.

"VOOI!" He bellowed as all greeting, waving his sword around, his smirk growing minutely at the unrest he caused on the allied family. "Where is that shitty brat that dared challenge Xanxus!?"

Reborn and Dino exchanged a heavy glance, before the arcobaleno stepped up. "He's not available. You haven't even issued a proper challenge, you coming after Tsuna is highly unprofessional."

Squalo did not rise to the taunt, but a sneer still marred his features, "I'm not here to kill trash, yet. Your pretty 'challenge' should be out soon. I'm just here to see if I can save us some time. Don't give me that crap and bring the kid here."

"Say whatever you wish to tell him. I'll be sure to carry the message. If it's relevant." He added with a tilt of his head. A vein popped up in the shark commander's neck.

"Tell the brat to renounce the rings. He's not even involved in the mafia, he would not have to fight to the death then."

"Is Xanxus aware that you're here?" Reborn asked him curiously.

"Yeah." Squalo succinctly said as he turned around, "He has until tomorrow to answer, When he brings us the rings-"

"I am not going to run away with my tail behind my legs." Hibari Kyoya's steel eyes glared at the older male furiously. "I will not bow my head to anyone."

Squalo glared back, annoyed at being interrupted and the answer given. "Who the fuck are you? This doesn't concern you, trash."

"He's Vongola Decimo's Cloud guardian. I believe it does concern him." Reborn decided to cut in, before the raven decided to butt heads with the other. "I believe this is answer enough for you?"

"It needs to come from the Decimo usurper himself." Squalo replied evenly.

"He is talking in behalf of his boss, just as you are. I believe it's a fair deal?" Reborn smirked, letting the other know he doubted Xanxus had _allowed _him to be doing this.

The long-haired swordsman huffed angrily but knew better than to force his point. "The Cervello will be here In seven days. The challenge will be issued then, in all formality."

Too long. Something had delayed the Varia's planning. Reborn thought with a small smile. But before anyone could say anything else, Squalo was already slicing the air in front of him even as he jumped out of the way. Still, the projectile managed to touch the swordsman.

And poof, Squalo was gone. Only to be replaced by an older-looking shark commander who narrowed his eyes at the sight. He drew his sword out almost lazily.

Reborn's soul dropped to his feet.

Because glimmering in the evening light, there was a unmistakable ring sitting in Squalo's finger.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to ask, but Kyoya beat him to it by charging at this more powerful version of the foreigner.

Said silver-haired man seemed amused at the sight, and parried one, two hits before finally jumping out of reach. "Namimori, huh?" He said to himself giving his surroundings a long look. He scowled when he caught sight of Dino. "Oi, Cavallone what time is it?"

"E-eh, around six-"

"What point in time is this, idiot-trash." The Varia's guardian seemed to have nabbed some new nickname to the blond dismissively. "I'm not entirely sure how the bazooka works."

"You should have been transported ten years. Tell me, why do you have that ring?" Reborn answered to draw the attention to him, and his question. Squalo looked down at his hand, lifting it up so the dying light caught on the Rain sigil on the ring.

Squalo's teeth flashed, resembling a shark as he leveled dark silver eyes at the baby. "I stole it."

He jumped away as smoke enveloped his figure, and a younger Varia could be seen continuing on his retreat. The Skylark wasted no time in giving chase.

(xx)

Whimpers caught Dino's attention and when he hurried over to the source of the sound, he was surprised to see a small child with an afro doing his utmost best not to cry. There was a footprint on his face and he seemed to have crawled partly of the way there.

"Um, are you alright?" Dino uselessly asked, and green-eyes looked once at him before he burst out in full-blown crying.

So apparently Lambo had sneaked out of the Irie's household to once more bother everyone at the Sawada Residence and _somehow _followed Tsuna and his committee towards the forest. Afterwards he had lost track of them and just wandered aimlessly, right up until the point where he spotted the long-haired male —who ignored him, stepped on him and moved on. Annoyed, the cow brat had pulled out his trustworthy bazooka. Or so Dino concluded after listening to Lambo.

Seeing that his ex-mentor was well beyond pissed —and he'd never liked kids much anyway— Dino did Lambo a favor and hurried to move him somewhere else. He had recognized him as Tsuna's potential guardian but was entirely unsure how to deal with him.

(Afterwards in the death of the night, fifteen-year-old Lambo was absolutely terrified by a devil from hell itself and Reborn couldn't help but blast down a tree because the boy still bore the Lighting ring, but refused to comment when Squalo was brought up. The smallest glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes almost cost him his life though.)

.

When Tsuna next woke up, well rested for once, he was finally allowed the use of his weapons. He was not told about the incident with Squalo and neither was Byakuran.

And the event actually slipped both Mafiosi's mind once Tsuna slipped on his mittens, promptly entering HDW mode and the items transformed into a replica of Vongola Primo's renowned and famed gauntlets.

Tsuna was just mildly disappointed that the small knife and the mittens ended up being his best weapons. The gun was cooler, but it was much less inconspicuous.

The egg-shaped case ignored Tsuna's every attempt.

(xx)

Like that came Iemitsu's and Tsuna's first dinner together; it had been postponed since the Varia had been keeping the CEDEF leader busy —and Tsuna wasn't about to complain.

Despite being tired as hell, and very much preferring to be sleeping at the training site, the brunet bid Byakuran farewell dragged himself to a shower and then to the table with the most earnest smile he managed.

He had to mentally thank the blond mafia boss for coming with him after hearing Iemitsu calling Tsuna "for dinner". Between him and Nana, the ambient was relaxed enough for Iemitsu not to notice anything. (Tsuna pointedly ignored the Sun arcobaleno glancing at him.)

"My! It really has been such a long time since all of us had dinner together! And Tsuna even brought a friend!" The Sawada matriarch was all but spouting rays of happiness as she placed the food —Salisbury steaks— in the center of the table.

While Dino complimented Nana's "splendid cooking," Iemitsu dug his teeth unto a particularly big and greasy piece while trying to smile at his son.

"Eat up, Tsuna! Some meat is perfect for a growing man! So you can be like daddy some day!"

Tsuna pretended his mouth was too full to properly answer. Reborn had stopped eating, lost in thought.

"You look a bit scrawny too! Haha, I guess you gotta step up your training, tuna-fish!"

Did Iemitsu know nothing about his son being the Sky Arcobaleno?

(xx)

"It's not worth it. Don't say anything else, I'm trying to sleep." Tsunayoshi answered blithely lying in bed when Reborn took the chance to ask while Dino was in the bathroom.

A beat of silence and then an almost-whisper, "won't you regret not telling him?"

"Why would I? He knows jack-shit about me. It would be like losing a puppy you gave away to be taken care of." Tsuna replied, darkly enough as he buried under his covers. He missed the subtle flinch of the hitman.

Tsuna hadn't been a particularly good son, thrown in a good number of tantrums when he was little. He did feel sorry about his mom when he gave himself the time to think about it. But before he had tried to give his studies a little more effort, he had not been blind enough to miss the disappointment in her eyes. And even if he had, what sort of mother called her very own son, "Dame-Tsuna"?

He had not had any premonitions with her crying over his tomb anyway. That had to mean something, right?

And as every time he stopped and thought about his dysfunctional family, the fourteen-year-old boy curled into himself, but unlike previous times where he was alone, he did not cry.

Part of him tried to excuse it because Reborn was there.

Most of him knew, it was because he was just so, so tired…

(xx)

Rising with the sun had never been better. Or more like being rudely awoken by his demonic tutor at an ungodly hour in the morning had never felt better to Tsuna —even if after his initial jump of fright his muscles had seized up again and he had toppled headfirst over a previously sleeping Dino.

But whatever, he could leave without seeing Iemitsu.

Or at least talking to, since the man was half-naked, sprawled over the front entrance with no little amount of alcohol around him. At least he wasn't conscious.

He sneered at the sight, feeling his cheeks heating up when Dino appeared behind him, with a low huff of distaste, but soon enough they had skirted their way around the man and made their way out.

Only for the younger Sky user to stop in his tracks at being met with the sight of a sharp-eyed, smiling raven.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

But before the aforementioned teen's brain could even begin to process the implications of the baseball fan _being out in the open, _or even _he's not wearing a cast anymore_\- Takeshi beat him to it by smiling contritely. "Sorry, I know it's dangerous, but I just wanted to- Well, thank you. For visiting my old man. And hey, good news, I'm healed finally!"

Tsuna's shoulders sagged, deciding against chiding the other. He didn't feel like it and besides the look on the other told him that Takeshi knew exactly well what he was exposing himself to. As if.

"Congrats." He said mildly, surprising both of them. "I, uh… gotta go."

Takeshi nodded softly, and then he rubbed his neck worriedly. "Tsuna…be careful."

For some reason, the brunet felt a pang of loneliness and betrayal as he stared at the back of the running teen.

So naïve, so carefree.

So _happy._

(xx)

Reborn did not ask, it was not necessary, to connect the dots. Tsuna had somehow —he still hadn't discovered how— gotten out of his house, going MIA for a total of half an hour…

To visit Tsuyoshi's grave, the day of the anniversary of this death.

For some reason it did not surprise him. And, as they all headed once more towards their training ground, he decided he'd have a talk with Tsuna later. About how Tsuyoshi's death had nothing to do with him, it wasn't his fault.

Because really, despite him being an enigmatic smartass most of the time, the boy was only fourteen and despite his best efforts, there was an innate feeling of protectiveness for those around him.

(xx)

This time Tsuna managed to stay in HDW mode while practicing katas and having a fist-fight with Dino. It would have actually been better for Basil, Iemitsu's student, to help him since the boy also had a HDW mode, but sadly while the boy headed out from his appointment with Shamal he'd been caught by the Varia and was now under intensive care at the local hospital.

Unfortunately, apparently Dino had a soft heart so Tsuna ended up being dragged to a visit to the unconscious teen. At least they didn't bump into Iemitsu there.

"This is really ridiculous." Tsuna said as the three of them stared at Basil's beat-up face. Dino focused on him wordlessly. "Making such a big deal out of this whole business about the heirs. And what's wrong with the Varia? Basil didn't even have the rings anymore, there was no reason to do this to him."

Dino sighed. "It's because of their leader. Xanxus is the one competing with you for the position but the man has lost his head already. The Varia are solely a bunch of crazy bastards right now."

"And that's precisely the reason you have to win and become Decimo." As expected, the baby hitman-turned-tutor cut in, making the brunet roll his eyes.

"I'm not becoming Decimo, Reborn." He muttered, but he was pretty sure no one paid him any attention.

(xx)

"Tsuna… I believe we need to talk."

The teenage arcobaleno's neck almost snapped with the quickness he turned his head, looking like a deer hearing a threatening sound. They were back in Tsuna's room, the baby having asked for some time alone with his student.

Reborn sighed before smacking him on the forehead with a paper fan. "Stop overreacting, Dame-Tsuna.

"Now then, word by word, detail to me what happened four years ago."

Tsuna arched an eyebrow at him, now subtly tensing up again. What exactly did he…

"I'm talking about Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's death."

.

Tsuna really, really hated Reborn right now.

Tsuyoshi was his secret. His own dirty little secret. It wasn't supposed to be talked out in the daylight. In the open.

Reborn was supposed to be his distraction, he sought distractions to forget first Tsuyoshi's —always him first— and then the rest of the deaths he had witnessed.

That was why he got angry at his Sun. But seeing the cursed hitman not getting angry or annoyed, but rather quietly waiting him out… the fight in his body left him like his energy. And so he sat there and let the baby talk.

He'd love to say he hated it though. But that would be a too obvious lie, even or him.

Because even if what Reborn said was wrong, and it was indeed his fault, hearing someone else knowing about the event and _not blaming Tsuna_ was just so achingly relieving. And the small, child-sized, calloused hand on his untamable mop of hair was more than he had learned to expect from his family.

Four years ago Tsuna had seen his first vision of someone dying. Four years ago, the ten-year-old boy had been unable to sleep at nights, his mother, not having believed anything he had said so far, unreachable, and when he realized it was probably not a bad dream and if maybe he just made Tsuyoshi stay then he wouldn't…

A hand —a bigger one— on his head, an amused smile, the smell of sushi- the closing of the door. Small feet rushing to the departing vehicle, just before Tsuna locked himself in his room.

What Reborn was not told, however, was that after he learned of the accuracy of his visions, the boy witnessed his second death, his third, his fourth until eventually he was seeing a gravestone with his own name on it. It seemed to say that this was what he deserved. Him seeing his own unavoidable death was his penance from allowing all the other people to die.

In the long run, he ended up finding solace in that thought.

(xx)

As soon as the fedora-wearing baby opened the door to the bedroom he was met with violet-eyes judging him for a brief moment before heading over to Tsuna. To his surprise, in his hands he carried a plate with sandwiches.

"Tsuna-chan, I've brought some food. Nana said we can eat in your room if you're not feeling well. Iemitsu's out in the front and the other blond went back with his famiglia." The older teen informed as he closed the door behind him. The frown already on him deepened at seeing the huddled figure lying on the bed.

"Hello, Byakuran."

The man sighed, set the plate down and went to sit beside the brunet. The boy immediately curled around him like a cat and a small smile curled his lips. "I'm surprised you're here if Iemitsu's too."

"Eh, snuck in from the back and told your mother I was playing hide-n-seek. With some luck, he won't even know I was here."

Byakuran did not ask. He knew from experience the look on Tsuna's face. Instead, he helped the other alleviate his pains by talking about anything that came up to mind.

But then the white-haired male winced and he was falling.

It took Tsuna only a moment to realize something was wrong and he shouldered the other to lie on his bed instead of falling down to the floor.

"Byakuran?" He called out, worriedly, looking down at his pained face. All of a sudden, little snippets of conversations filled his mind.

"_Tsuna…you were killed. I killed you, Tsuna…" "Seeing bits of other universes' futures is always fun" "So there's this voice that sometimes gets in my mind and- uh, it makes me wonder if my voice also carries over…"_

The Vongola Sky's fears were confirmed when the air shifted, and the aura surrounding Byakuran started to change. The hand of the older all but clawing at his own face, struggling to breathe and a garbled nonsense spewing from his lips.

Tsuna immediately stepped away, fearing that somehow the murderer-Byakuran was _here _of all places. But then there was blood on his Sky's face and the brunet rushed to pry the hands away, keeping the struggling man somewhat pinned against the bed.

"Hey… Byakuran, hey can you hear me?" He pleaded, almost seeing recognition in violet-eyes. When it was overtaken by fear, Tsuna knew he was losing this fight. He was losing and would lose unless…

Tsuna closed his eyes and projected his flames unto the other, careful to feed his Byakuran with energy to fight off the menace. He tried to recall his vague knowledge on mental protection and helped build a wall against the intrusion, as he pictured the smiling Byakuran he cared for-

And then, everything's a blur and Tsuna can't _breathe- _His hands instinctively go up to his neck, as they fall off the bed, his head slamming against the floor, unable to pry violent hands away and his eyes snap open to stare at the dark purple eyes of…

"..Bya…ku…ran-?" The brunet managed to choke out, but he immediately noticed it was no longer him.

"I'm going to kill you, oh yes. I'll kill you so you'll stop messing around and I'll rule this world as well…" The crazed, blasphemously jubilant expression did not fit Byakuran's face at all. The Other Byakuran purred his words as his full weight immobilized Tsuna, while those hands tightened around his neck further. The brunet struggled against the older male, gagging from the effort.

He was scared, he was really scared, this man had no doubt been the one to kill him in another dimension and had somehow jumped to this place and Tsuna was seriously going to die if he didn't do anything-And where the fuck was Reborn-

The pressure loosened and the brunet's head once again collided with the floor being abruptly let go, his lungs filling with air almost dizzyingly and Tsuna struggled to push himself up to see what had happened and hoping Byakuran had finally regained himself-

Mukuro in the flesh had pinned down the Other to the ground with a familiar trident pressing against his neck, while vines bind his wrists together. The Other started spouting curses and profanities while the illusionist sneered at him.

Tsuna took in this bizarre scene in the time it took to breathe once; then he burst into action, suddenly angry at this Other. His hands slapped against the other's cheeks and he once more gave his flames to Byakuran. He located his familiar flame signature and helped it grow bigger and bigger, not stopping when his flames started depleting, instead pouring his fighting will, his dying flames, his core flames and his very life flames to the one person he refused to lose.

The younger Sky recalled this was a mental fight as well and started pouring his every memory with Byakuran into the fray. He was not very familiar with this sort of fight so while doing this he could sense nothing and could only hope he was doing any good.

(xx)

"Are you awake?" The unmerciful voice brought him out of his daze and Tsuna blinked dazedly, cringing when the pain in his neck and throat burst into life. A pounding ache within his skull did nothing to help either. "Do you feel like dying or you think you're not that far off?"

Was that amusement? The brunet drearily tried to stare at the Mist, but he ended up trying not to vomit on his room as his vision swam.

He forgot about anything else though, when he caught sight of a collapsed Byakuran and he cried out in anguish.

"He's alive. Do try not to scream."

Tsuna's vision finally focused, but he had trouble moving—his body wasn't moving as it should. He sighed in relief at seeing the rise and fall of his chest, and he sagged even further. Then he turned back to the pensive illusionist.

"Why…Why did you help me?" Tsuna rubbed his throat and Mukuro stared at him.

"You can say that I'm protecting my assets." He replied before he looked back at the sleeping man in silence. He gave no time for the brunet to gather his wits when he was already patting Byakuran's cheek. "Should I dispose of him?"

"_No!" _The brunet exclaimed, lurching towards them, panicked. "He's with me! You can't harm my friends! He was possessed!"

The purple-haired teen arched an eyebrow at him, "Truly delusional, Tsunayoshi. That was no posse-"

"I know what it was. What attacked me was _not _him!" The Sky arcobaleno snarled, all of him on edge and dark orange flames suddenly sprouted from clenched fists.

Rokudo Mukuro's mismatched eyes twinkled in delight at the show of strength despite him being drained of flames. "In that case I'll take your word for it." He conceded before giving Byakuran's face one last glance. "He's the Gesso heir, then?"

"…Something like that, why?"

"How about just sparing him and bringing the Gesso to its downfall along with the rest of the vermin?"

"Why… Why are you bringing the whole mafia down? Why not just the Estraneo?" Tsuna asked slowly; then was quick to assure him that he was not backing down of his plan before anything else at the murderous glance he got.

"What your life is and you still ask such a stupid question." Mukuro drawled, barely reigning in his irritation and Tsuna flushed in humiliation. He was going to answer when a warning came saying that his illusion-barrier he had set up as to not alarm anyone else with the sounds from the room had been breached and he faded into a small yellow puff of feathers that swiftly flew away at the same time the door to Tsuna's room burst open.

"Tsuna-?" Reborn called, slightly breathless and hurrying at the half-sprawled body of his student. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the hand-printed-bruises surrounding his neck. "Who was here, Tsuna?"

The sudden cry for help the arcobaleno had felt disappeared when brown eyes locked into his. Though he did not feel any better when he had to repeat the question because Tsuna hadn't heard it the first time.

He avoided his face, eyes straying for the briefest moments to his left. "Nothing happened." His lie was too revealing. The hitman brusquely herded his student behind him as he readied a shot towards the goddamned Gesso man.

The motion and the sight abruptly alerted Tsuna and he quickly cried out on anguish as his body battled to move as he wished it to. Though the movement was enough to throw off Reborn's aim. The cursed man shook his student off with an outright snarl.

"_Get off! "_

There was no denying what happened. There could possibly be no other explanation. Reborn had almost failed his Sky again. He needed to set things straight.

.

The barely conscious Tsuna was spouting garbled denials as he tried to stop Reborn with his unresponsive body, who continued to push him back, each time with more strength behind the shove. Like that, Byakuran started stirring.

Confused violet eyes opened in time to see Tsuna rudely toppling backwards, his head lolling in a way more suited for an unconscious person, brown eyes fearful.

Then the memories hit. Byakuran scrambled backwards, not even registering the presence of Reborn, the sheer fright of what he- that thing had done to Tsuna overpowering everything else. He shook his head frantically, as he somehow managed to stand up and go away go away from his friend, away from Tsuna, away from his reason for being.

A lonely hand weakly reached out for the running, crying man.

"…wait-"

(xx)

An unresponsive Tsuna was let be for a whole of two hours before Dino burst in, informing them that Levi A. Than had been spotted in Nami Middle grounds, not really doing anything, but his mere presence was worrisome. He most likely was trying to find the Decimo candidate and his guardians.

Despite his half-soul having almost killed him just a short while ago —the signs immediately wiped by Reborn's Sun flame— and him not quite getting himself together yet, the brunet was basically herded out to prevent damage. Reborn was reluctant, still not having gotten the whole story out of his student, but knowing that the Varia's Lightning would be less likely to attack by Tsuna's mere presence. His boss had a plan and he'd stick to it. No killing the competition beforehand.

The Sky arcobaleno had to make appearances all around town, keeping him busy and soon enough the brunet had managed to tuck away that hurt part of himself, wanting to lick his wounds alone and not have Reborn hovering over him. He didn't explain, he didn't mention the incident nor did he mention Byakuran's name. He felt tired enough as it was.

Tsuna managed to recover —barely— but mostly he was suddenly too busy, the Varia closing in on them even more frequently, each time inching closer to actually harming someone.

Like that, the seven days were over, the Cervello arrived, and Tsuna was called out to the Namimori shrine for Xanxus' declaration of war.

Only thing that most weren't aware of, was that Tsuna managed to collect himself in time to meet the Varia, Mukuro having reminded him of things to be done and as he stepped outside he forgot about himself and his problems. Tsuna left a sad Natsu guarding the white case he had made —as he had done ever since Byakuran ran away— and he set off with Dino, Iemitsu, Reborn (and no doubt Verde and Fon if the latter had already returned) and a small puff of yellow fluttering around him. At some point, Kyoya joined them too, refusing to comment.

The small team reached the meeting point and waited in anxious silence for the other party to arrive.

One by one, they arrived, a noisy sturdy one, the long-haired commander, a young blond, the parabola-strutting man, an odd-color-haired man, and their master and ring leader with a baby floating right behind him closing the rear.

"Trash." Xanxus greeted, as two pink-haired woman hurried to land between both groups. Tsuna forced his legs to move two steps forward from the rest of his group.

"…With both candidates present, as well as CEDEF's leader as additional witness, we, the Cervello are here to witness the official declaration of the tests both participants will be subjected to for the position for Vongola Decimo." The first Cervello woman spoke, but she was unaware.

As was everyone else.

The small fluff of yellow landed at his feet to signal it was done. Tsuna shot a slightly anxious look back before steeling himself.

His heart started thumping inside his ribcage in anticipation.

"A-about that…" he started, pulling a face at his stutter. But as soon as he started, the last Varia member slowly moved forward before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're Iemitsu's son?" The incredulous baby voice seemed to bring silence to the congregation, and Tsuna cocked his head curiously. "_You'_re the Vongola Candidate?"

"Scum. What are you whining about?" Xanxus looked away from the weird boy to stare down at his own arcobaleno. Something pretty much everyone was already doing.

Reborn frowned as he recognized the voice and figure despite his pacifier not glowing. This was, "Viper…"

The hooded figure that separated from the foreign group stopped right in front of Tsuna.

"_Why_ are you the Vongola Candidate?"

Tsuna chuckled awkwardly, relaxing a bit. "Hey, don't blame me. I didn't decide this either." And all around them, the dots were connected.

"You _knew?_" Reborn found himself accusing his fellow arcobaleno, who shot him a disinterested glance. "For how long? How?"

"You were mingling with the brat behind my back?" Xanxus crooned in a low mumble, showing the other side of the facts. The Mist of the Varia flinched and was obviously cowered under the blistering red of Xanxus' eyes. So was Tsuna, if truth be told.

Forcing himself to smile despite the suffocating atmosphere, the candidate for Decimo raised his hands as if to placate the violent thunderstorm that seemed ready to unleash. "J-just hear me out first, please." He was spared a glance, but the Varia leader preferred to try and murder his subordinate with a glare. The Sky arcobaleno decided to take it as agreement. "I've got zero intentions of being Vongola Decimo, so…"

Here, Reborn's charge started walking forward, crossing the no-man's expanse. Reborn could almost feel a vein bursting in his neck due to the strain of remaining motionless. If it weren't for Nono's letter…

Cursing to himself, the former-freelance hitman focused on the Varia instead. If they attacked first, he had full authorization of hauling Tsunayoshi's ass away.

But as eyes widened and gasps escaped, Reborn's eyes were once more drawn to his student-boss.

Tsuna was taking out the Vongola Rings from his pocket.

Tsuna had the Vongola Rings in his possession.

_Tsuna had the rings._

Since when?

The cursed hitman had no time to question this as he noticed two things: one, his trained eyes informed him that those were the faux rings. And two, Tsuna was offering them to the Varia.

'What are you planning, Tsuna?'

(xx)

Xanxus was not stupid enough to try and take the rings. Instead he narrowed his eyes at the brat, who had stopped walking forward, firmly standing between both groups. What was the catch here?

"VOI! Are you messing with us, trash?" Superbi Squalo demanded, waving his sword threateningly. He gave a step forward, tense. The rest of his squad was just as restless if not more. Xanxus' eyes then scanned the kiddies. Surprise, bewilderment, betrayal and the uniformly shared concern.

"I-no! I-I'm serious!"

If this was a trap, it had been the brown-haired brat's sole idea.

The same brat of average grades, of no outstanding qualities and who had just recently been introduced to the world of flames. The trash had guts, if anything.

"Stand down." He barked at his team, ignoring their muted shouts of warning. He pushed aside and strolled forward, stopping just shy of a meter from his only obstacle. Who, now that he looked closer, was trembling like a leaf. Xanxus couldn't help but snort. The box with the Vongola Crest was further moved to him, but the man momentarily ignored it.

He slowly lifted his hand and cocked his gun in his direction. The trash blanched further, moving the rings to directly stand between him and Xanxus as if to protect himself.

"P-please, accept them."

"I'm not gonna kiss your ass for your leftovers." Xanxus snarled back, his temper protesting against this slight in his pride. The other clearly had not expected that. "I am taking the rings. But not before killing every single one of you."

If the candidate brat hadn't been the one to offer them or the Varia had gotten to the rings before, then, Xanxus wouldn't have minded taking off with them. But with the whelp offering them, he was in a higher position than Xanxus and he wouldn't have that. Nobody deserved to be higher than him.

Yet a strange look had taken over his opponent's features. "Why…? What does it matter?"

The gun aiming for his head started glowing ominously but this time Tsuna didn't bother paying attention to it. Despite his fear, he was starting to get annoyed with this situation and he was worried for the lives he would be endangering. He blinked when his core started pulsing forward to protect him. He slowly started slipping into HDW mode.

"I do things my way, trash."

"We're civilians! What extra advantage do you get of killing civilians!?"Tsuna demanded, his voice rising despite everything.

"You're no mere civilian." Xanxus crooned, still not taking that last step and blasting the other off the face of the world. Many wondered what he was waiting for. Many pleaded he did not. "Your trashy father is in the mafia, and you're my only obstacle in becoming Decimo."

This time, Tsuna did raise his arms to the air in exasperation. "What do you want me to do!? If it's of any use, I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as rightful candidate for Vongola Decimo pronounce you, Xanxus…whatever your last name is, leader of the Varia, as an eligible candidate. That being said I hereby renounce the position as candidate. You are all my witnesses. Thank you." He finished with a mocking tilt of his head

Squalo thought the idiot-brunet to be very lucky his boss was too busy being confused to be properly enraged. He had killed for less, anyway.

"So, here, the rings. Take them already." The brunet said, giving another fearless step forward.

"You act as if you don't fear death, trash." Xanxus commented blithely, eyes narrowing when the kid stepped once again forward.

Tsuna paused slightly before a small sad smile curved his lips. "I am dead already, anyway." His words, for some reason cooling down Xanxus's eternally burning resentment. The gun was lowered and the scarred man stared down at the kid wondering what his scars were.

"In exchange of what?" The man decided not to question the kid any further and went for more important things. Tsuna blinked, hope lighting up his amber-tinted eyes, yet the exhaustion did not flee his face.

"Leaving without killing anyone in Namimori. Also, listening to one small request of mine…"

Useless, since the kid apparently didn't fear death, Xanxus' gun returned to its previous position anyway. Still, the situation had lost its edge and Tsuna sighed dramatically.

"Come on, you haven't even heard it." He complained softly, wincing at the young man's deadpanned stare. Now he resembled Kyoya of all things. "I'd like nobody to overhear me, so I'd have to get closer. I have to know you won't blast me beforehand."

That much seemed acceptable for Xanxus. On the other hand, Squalo feared a trick.

"Wait just a minute, you trashy boss-!" He roared, stepping forward, gaining everyone's attention. He stalked over to them, butting between Xanxus (ignoring the predictable "move, trash") and the strange brunet. "Voi, you're a gutsy brat, I'll give you that but you're not getting any closer. Whatever it is you want to say, you can say it from there."

Tsuna blinked. Looked up at Squalo before moving to Xanxus. If the man wanted his subordinate gone he did not trust him enough. If he wanted him to stay, Squalo was trustworthy. It was his call.

Apparently reading Tsuna's thoughts, the scarred man shouldered the other out of the way so they'd be standing side by side instead but did not order him to go.

"Wait! In that case I'll go too-!" Cavallone Dino spoke, just about to move, but Tsuna promptly shook his head.

"No, it's alright! I'm fine! Don't come over!"

'_Already dead.'_

_Suicide. Bombs or other explosives. Desperate. Point-blank. Last resort._

Both Mafiosi reacted at the same time by jumping backwards as those thoughts filled their minds.

And they weren't the only ones.

"Before you do anything else, share with us what you plan to do, _Tsuna." _Reborn requested in a strained voice, now not moving in case he triggered something by accident. His heart beat in an accelerated fashion as he measured his student's every move.

Lost, the brunet blinked at the baby, then back at the newly cautious —and once again far-away— men and it seemed to dawn on him. "I'm not a _kamikaze!" _He exclaimed almost indignantly. "I don't have a trap up my sleeve! I really just want to tell Xanxus something! I don't even know how to manipulate explosives!"

"Are you-?" Reborn started with narrowed eyes, but Varia's leader beat him to it.

"Hurry up and explain then, trash." He called, beckoning the brunet closer. He was newly assured the boy had not lied when he did not hesitate to step away from his spot. There might also be another way with flame manipulation but… not likely.

Tsuna hopped forward, inhaled and whispered in a quick and hurried succession, "The real rings won't accept anyone not of Vongola blood, so since you're adopted you'll be rejected, so we want you to take the fake and the real ones so if questioned you-" But that's as far as he got before a hot hand clamped down on his throat and he was choking. The boy gagged and started struggling almost instantly, trying to get that hand off-

But then skin met skin and Tsuna was immediately assaulted with images of a diary. He's adopted. Rage. Dad lied to him. Fury. Massimo died? Enrico? Federico's Burial. What happened to his brothers? Mourning. He missed them. Back in time, his mother sending him off with the Vongola, too tired was she of taking care of him most likely. Xanxus. His destiny was being Vongola Decimo. Back in time, nothing of importance. Back, back, the visions continued to come too fast to get anything out of them, there was something important-he needed to get to it-!

Almost blind due to oxygen loss and the visions, he heard more than saw Reborn struggling against his binds to go over to him and a clash was imminent. Tsuna's temper flared as a flame danced on his forehead.

"_Don't."_

He hissed, in a tone that would make even a stone break at his command. He glared at him, them. He glared at a surprised Xanxus and delved once more-

Proud. Powerful. This was how Vongola needed to be. So this was how he was, his name-

Information acquired, Tsuna forced himself out of it, tears streaking down his eyes, somehow wrenching himself away from that hand and oh my god this was so funny-

His knees buckled under him and Tsuna drew in a much needed breath and as he gasped and coughed and regained his life and sight he started laughing. First small chuckles then guffawed with the little breath he had. He was soon picked up by the front of his shirt by a ticked-off Xanxus.

Tsuna beamed brightly at him, missing the coppery taste in his mouth and the blood that fell like tears from his eyes and nose.

"You're not Timoteo's son," he proclaimed happily, "You're Secondo's descendant!"

To be continued…

* * *

AN

BOOM.

*laughs like a madman*

I am so proud of this. I love this chaos. I love the chaos that can only come from Solace. I don't even mind having too many characters anymore, totally worth it. I wrote the ending in a frenzy, hope I rallied you up even just a bit.

And finally , oh god finally Xanxus appeared! The scene with Mammon incredulous of Tsuna was written _ages ago_. The Varia was meant to appear on chapter two. About 15k words later than I'd expected. More, taking into consideration that it's almost at the end. (Honestly I'm so pissed at the Varia, they don't appear when I want to, and now they're on top of us all and I can't cram necessary things at the right time…_god_.)

And? Figured out Tsuna's schemes already? Do tell me what are your guesses as to why Tsuna is offering the rings to Xanxus~ Even how you think this story's going to end.

…Just realized Tsuna is starting to act like a literal leech. But instead of sucking blood, sucks the individual's past. Oh, and he's still taking a turn for the worse (muahaha)

Also, what's up with Byakuran? I…well I wanted a lot more with him, but everything started piling up and well. Can't say anything yet though.

(X) for Decimo and (xx) for Xanxus, idk.

**WARNING**. I'm realizing I don't know exactly from which arc I'll be taking from so just a spoiler warning **if you haven't read all the manga**, to the very end.

How'd you like this (long-assed) chapter?


	5. About Regrets and Bygones

I keep reading the reviews and I can't help it. I'm so sorry you guys haha. Please consider Solace of the Sky: Time off! As an apology.

I'm sorry.

Also, sorry for the long wait. There's been a lot going on. Sadly.

Ch. 5

Solace of the Sky

(About Regrets and Bygones)

* * *

**SPOILER WARNING**. I'm realizing I don't know exactly from which arc I'll be taking from so just a spoiler warning **if you haven't read all the manga**, to the very end.

(Putting it one last time for those who skip AN's)

* * *

In the stunned silence that followed, Tsuna dropped the box he had been holding and dug out an identical one from his coat. "There's no need to give you the fakes as well. These are the real deal." The brunet offered the rings again, thankful they hadn't slipped away yet. He could barely see, and his eyes stung horribly but he still did his best to hold the key to his game up to the number one player.

Xanxus was well beyond stunned, but he shoved that feeling aside as a feral grin made its way to his face, somehow fitting with his crazed red eyes.

He outstretched a hand, swiping the rings into his possession. He opened the box, assessed the rings. His hand plucked the complete Sky ring from its place with an almost reverent look. It lit up with powerful Wrath flames, giving Xanxus' marred face a demonical outlook.

Vongola was finally his.

.

Laughing like true demons from hell, the Varia Guardians each received and lit up their newly acquired rings before they hurried away (Mammon at the lead, rushing to get away from his fellow arcobaleno). Gunshots rang out, property was damaged and before leaving, Xanxus made sure to make his victory tangible —by pummeling Tsuna within an inch of his life.

It was then that Tsuna's group discovered the depth to which they had been tricked, thick vines enveloping their legs, immobilizing them long enough for Xanxus to do as he pleased with the other candidate. Iemitsu was outright trapped in a full illusion, given by his unresponsive expression as his son was thrashed right in front of him.

As his bones and flesh gave way before Xanxus' elated anger, all the brown-eyed, scrawny boy could do was slowly sketch a grin of his own, somehow detached from the scene.

It had begun.

(xx)

There was an explosion of yellow. The epicenter being Reborn and his absolute fury and _desperation_. Even if flames weren't supposed to work that way, it burnt the illusion away and the charred cursed hitman ran as fast as possible to his student, his boss, his oathbreaker. He paid no mind to the lingering Varia —who had decided to wait for their boss— and instead tried to control his pulsing flames to keep Tsuna _alive_.

When Tsuna had collapsed after handling the gun, there had been a jolt. This time, all the arcobaleno could feel clear as day, coursing their veins, the painful warning that their Sky was dying.

Reborn ignored the drawbacks of his involuntary combustion —his body would be already working on it— and forced his flames to mend bones and reattach muscles and do whatever was necessary to _keep him alive._

He wasn't a healer; he was in no way capacitated to fully heal Tsuna. His flames had a life of their own and healed whatever Reborn wished them to. But they couldn't put the skeleton in the correct order, nor could they get the multiple bone fragments out of the bowels, so all Reborn could do was focus on patching up the organs as best as he could, healing the burns, and keeping the heart beating. It failed twice, thrice, but the hitman didn't allow it to stop.

He had sworn.

(XX)

As the paramedics, and everyone pooled around the dying brunet, there was this young boy standing transfixed to the spot, unnoticed by anyone.

As Reborn continued working while his idiotic student was being transported, they passed by this teen but nobody noticed. How could they, if glancing away from the brunet even for a second could mean his death?

But still, Hayato was there. He had seen it. He had been unable to move as Tsuna was almost murdered.

Silent tears streamed down the boy's face, still frozen with horror.

Despite being born and raised as mafia, he was but a child. A broken child that had just broken further.

He had acted high and mighty, but when the moment called for it, he did nothing. Tsuna had saved him despite knowing he'd be injured.

Hayato had done _nothing_.

He didn't even notice the teen standing right behind him, who nabbed him on a pressure point and knocked him out.

Hibari stared at the downed figure, still unable to shake off completely the shock of what he had seen—been unable to stop. He hadn't even had the energy to chase the criminals.

There was nothing to do.

(XX)

Fon was the one to jerk a drained Reborn away from the body so he could be taken to surgery to extract the bone fragments.

He pushed the hitman aside, forcing him into another room. Fon blandly noticed that Reborn still had burn marks on his skin. Normally, his sun attribute would have healed him in a snap— the Sun user really had spent himself on his student.

Sun flames did not heal in a miraculous way, they simply accelerated the cell's healing process, enhancing the body's own healing factor. All the arcobaleno had some sort of healing property.

The Rain numbed or erased the pain— the arcobaleno could stop cell degeneration and bacterial work. The Cloud worked as a substandard version of the Sun, instead multiplying the healthy cells—though the precision needed for this to be useful meant only the arcobaleno could access this. And so on, and so forth.

But it all required energy. So not only Reborn had spent his flames on Tsuna, he had also used up his energy —for the mangled remains barely held even life. Both facts leaving him utterly exposed.

Meanwhile, a certain blond barked order after order to his phone, pacing, waiting and trying not to tear his eyes off his son. He still could not figure out what had happened exactly how had this happened.

Another door opened behind Iemitsu and in walked another cursed baby. She strode in with the composure of a soldier, taking everything in —the man still screaming at his phone, his threats, the window that allowed to see a surgery in progress— and waited for the adult blond to pipe down.

Iemitsu finally quietened down when he caught sight of her. "Lal," he acknowledged briefly, a flicker of the leader he was coming forth. "I see you've arrived."

There was no reprimand in his voice but neither was there thankfulness. Lal had completed her mission successfully. But that had been not enough to protect the young Decimo candidate—Iemitsu's son.

"I'll leave the report with Oregano." Lal informed, sure to keep her breathing even. She had her goggles on and she was not surprised of Iemitsu's readings. He was agitated. She glanced again at the operation table, wondering if the glass between them would be too thick.

It wasn't, but the readings she got made her draw in a shocked breath. It was a miracle the boy was even still alive. Her googles (besides having a night vision) read two things: heartbeat, and core flames. Any more and it'd impair her vision and those things were enough to detect anyone hiding. It was high-quality equipment, to protect her eyes and enhance her vision. Yet it barely picked up the boy.

Lal Mirch glanced once at the distraught blond before hurrying to search someone capable. She had been briefed that the candidates had fought and Tsunayoshi had been mauled half to death. She somehow knew what she'd find —and she hadn't been so surprised as disturbed by her readings— but even with the best medical equipment at hand, low core-flame levels meant higher risk of death.

(x)

"Of course we know!" Reborn growled, pacing the room up and down as he tried not to expend himself further —because as soon as his flames replenished and he was called he was going over to Tsuna. Much to the two other arcobaleno present's concern, his breathing was ragged. Fon had also noticed his own movements felt sluggish. "He has been dying for going on three hours now! Of course we fucking know! But the stupid machine is taking too long to arrive and the only other person that knows how to transfer core flames is _not even here-!"_

But even as he said that another thought struck. He stared at a dumbstruck Lal to a similarly confused Fon.

"Where's Natsu?"

(x)

Core flame transfer, or even regular flame transfer wasn't quite as easy as Byakuran made it sound. One needed to have some sort of connection with the other person, as well as have matching flames. The donor then had to delve inside, searching for the "plug-in" and until then could the process even begin. Byakuran himself was a good example since at the beginning all he could do was stimulate and coax, now he could replenish to his heart's content.

It sounded simple enough, but approximately ninety percent of the human population wasn't even aware of _what _a core was, less than one percent knew how to look for one. For anyone to know someone of that small percent was next to impossible, so an artifact had been built. It was like a Central IV line that forced a path to the core. And was even more perilous than an average central line.

But that wasn't even a concern since one's core replenished itself at a given interval —faster if the person is properly nourished and happy— unless of course you had the rare disease that prevented that. The same disease that had prompted the machine to be built in the first place. Tsuna of course, didn't have it. Or at least didn't show any symptom of it. But his core had always been lacking, always been running on empty.

That in normal circumstances was worrying enough, Tsuna having to battle both visions and sudden black-outs— but this was on a league of its own.

The Sky arcobaleno's body could only do so much and it had started slowing down, faltering. Even when the heart and lungs were aided, when the Sun flame mended everything that could be mended, there still was a massive energy expenditure _somewhere else _and Tsuna's core was barely hanging in there.

(x)

Shamal had his mind on the body he was extracting bone splinters from, as soon as he finished one area he indicated with a finger and a CEDEF Sun user would immediately heal and close that area. Another sun user administered the flame equivalent to defibrillation whenever it seemed the heart would stutter again. His entire ribcage had caved in, but the lungs and the heart had already been tended to; unharmed but weak.

He had long since turned a blind eye to the smallest core flame he'd ever seen —he was not compatible, nor did he have any inkling as to how to deal with it— there was nothing he could do. He had only ever used it to measure how much life remained in his patient and if it was worth committing himself to it.

His hands paused, half-submerged in blood when the doors flew open and in charged the haggard-looking Sun arcobaleno himself. Who was carrying a small flame-enveloped feline in his arms. Without giving the doctor the chance to try and stop it, the animal pounced on the operation table, next to Tsuna's head and started glowing in rapidly expanding waves.

The mafia doctor glanced once at the baby arcobaleno, who was looking at the scene without attempting to move and decided to keep on working—he was used to odd working environments, a flame-pulsing baby lion certainly wasn't the weirdest.

Shamal pointed for the liver to be finally closed by stitches this time and while he assessed all organs, he hesitated only once and started working out how his patient's arm was supposed to be. He'd jot down his observations in his report at a later date. He didn't even have enough energy and presence of mind to be surprised when the core flame he had unsuccessfully tried to stop looking at, started to steady and grow.

From there on, everything was smoother and three hours later, Tsuna was finally being hauled out of the operation room over to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Sawada's surgery went fine. He has finally stabilized." Shamal declared much to everyone's relief. Everyone meaning the visible and hidden arcobaleno, the father, the blond Capo and a small speck of yellow by the window. The doctor supervised as his head nurse finished with the ventilator and set up the I.V, "I think I should warn you though, it's highly unlikely he'll wake up anytime soon. The commotion by itself was harsh enough and with the strain of having so much forced healing on him will also take its toll."

"How… how long do you suppose we'll have to wait?" Iemitsu asked, pained face already on his son. The arcobaleno weren't so foolish as to look away from the doctor when he hesitated.

"…I can't say exactly." He finally answered. "Everyone heals at a different pace; as I said, he spent a large amount of energy. Don't forget that his brain also suffered physical trauma, it might take a while for him to recover. We'll just have to see how he heals and place our bets on his will to live."

He left them alone, Reborn being the most worried out of them. He was the one who knew Tsuna the longest and while he was a bullheaded idiot, he wondered on Shamal's last words.

Did Tsuna even have such a thing still?

(x)

Verde couldn't even think as he stared at all the medical reports. It was curious, a voice whispered in his mind. It was curious how despite his intrusive methods and analyzing Tsunayoshi's every vital sign, he had missed something like this.

As a backdrop, the constant beeping that signaled Tsunayoshi's heartbeat rose over the noise of the mechanic assisted breathing, breaking the silence of the room.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

But why would he have ever needed to check the state of his innards; to wonder about organ failure on a fourteen year old boy?

Verde's hands shook. How had he never noticed the strain Tsunayoshi went through? Tsuna's all-time tiredness gained new importance. His Sky had been crumbling for so long, crumbling from the inside, making him age abnormally even though he did not exhibit such behavior on the outside. He did not show how every single tissue of his was damaged, old and close to its end.

Water gathered in emerald eyes as he stared in silence at the steady rhythm of Tsunayoshi's heart.

How long would it keep beating like that?

…_beep_

(x)

Somewhere else, a lost boy stared at Namimori from the top of the shrine. It was not like he couldn't go anywhere farther, but he had hesitated. He could go farther away, yes, leave town of course—but go where?

When he had ventured out of the mansion with only the hopes of meeting someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi who a parallel him had befriended, he had had a location in mind and had tossed the few things he called his own to search for the minimal possibility of the existence of the brunet.

He knew he would be losing whatever he had had in the Gesso compound, but he hadn't regretted it one bit. But now it also arose the question of… where could he go?

His famiglia wouldn't take him back. He'd be killed by his oldest brother in a heartbeat, anyway.

He looked down at his own ring. Mukuro had been staring at him all the while when handing Tsuna the copy of the fake rings. He didn't know how, but he was pretty sure the Mist user knew. Knew that the rings the Gesso famiglia currently boasted were fakes and that it had been him who duplicated them.

It had been a petty act of revenge on the famiglia that had-

Byakuran forced his thoughts away from them as he rubbed at his back absently. He was just stalling, he really should get going. Go drown himself in some pit or something. Preferably while drawing the murderer to this body.

The Mare ring user had given it some thought, after sort of calming down - after _almost killing Tsuna _and wasn't that just awful? —He needed to deal with the Murderer if he ever wanted to return.

Return to the only person he could call his solace.

For that, he would need to be as far away from Tsuna as it was physically possible. Which just worked perfectly with the thumping fear in the back of his skull.

Decided on getting this over as quick as possible, the teen got up, descended the stairs and headed for the bus station.

Though, as luck had it, before he reached it he bumped into someone.

Oh. It was Sho-chan.

"What's up, Sho-chan?" Byakuran asked blankly, as the redhead nodded absently in his direction. Irie scowled at nothing in particular, hugging the small envelope closer to his chest, already lost in thought. "What's that?"

"…A gift. For Hayato-san."

"Ah, I see! You're pretty close, Sho-chan!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" The redhead muttered, shifting in place despite a proud smile tugging at his lips. But he immediately sobered up. "Something bad happened Byakuran-san."

Despondent violet eyes stared at him over a curious smile. "Really now?"

"I don't know what…but Hayato-san seems really upset. I mean it." He added as Byakuran's face had not changed at all. The smile slipped off the older male's lips. Shoichi looked down. "Yamamoto-san has been worrying a lot too." He mumbled in a whisper that went unheard. He cleared his throat and asked. "You…wouldn't know anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." Byakuran said flatly. The teen picked himself and hurried along his way, only waving an absent goodbye at the redhead over his shoulder. He had more important things to do. Things that would let him sleep at night.

Had he stopped then, gone with Shoichi to Hayato's and learned the truth…

Would that have prevented the fall?

(x)

Finally, Reborn remembered to tell the would-be guardians that it was safe to return to normal life once again. They asked for results, for how things had gone and the tutor didn't have the heart to tell them the truth. So he went with the closest he deemed possible. They had lost the fight, he told them, Xanxus injured Tsuna and left with the rings.

He saw guilt in their eyes, but there wasn't anything he could do for that.

"We'll get them back, right?" They had asked him. Reborn paused, actually noticing the fighting will of the teens he had ordered to hide. They were really youths, full of hope. These teens still could brave bad weather. They gave hope to Reborn.

"We might."

Though they were still horrified when they saw Tsuna, unconscious and wrapped in casts and bandages. And Takeshi really wanted to help the Kid, and Tsuna to get back at the Varia but…

He hadn't quite been invited as he just forced himself into Tsuna's life. The brunet had tried to drive him away several times, but he had persevered thinking that Tsuna was really lonely and he just needed to get used to being with people. But whatever he did he still managed to hurt him, him and Byakuran too.

Despite that, the little brunet had ordered him to hide, hide from the evil people that were going to come hunt for the things Tsuna had. That Tsuna had accepted reluctantly from the battered teen under his father's mentorship. He hadn't gone into hiding, he had drawn the attention away from his classmates and fellow citizens and to himself.

If Takeshi had gone fight with him, would they have won?

(x)

Lal Mirch had not received further instructions, so she decided to stand by in case she was needed, all the while monitoring any news on the Varia or the Vongola.

And as if things just couldn't get any worse, the cursed soldier hurried to Tsunayoshi's hospital room, knowing Iemitsu and Reborn would be there. She glumly stood at attention— her unease drawing both their attentions.

"Lal? What's wrong?" Iemitsu asked, more like the comrade he liked to be than the boss he was supposed to act as. Lal glanced briefly at Reborn, the man had been in good relationship with the Vongola, even had done quite a number of jobs for them. But he was still a freelance Mafioso.

"Reborn." She started, voice husky with something unpleasant. She cleared her throat. "Iemitsu. I was just… News just arrived. For their sensitive nature, it's a matter pertaining only to the Vongola."

The blond man's face lost all emotion. What other thing could be even worse? Had the Varia already reached Italy? Had the Coup already started? In that case why was Lal hesitating with an ally? For news that sensitive…

He slanted a glance at the hitman. "Excuse my rudeness, Reborn. But how loyal are you to the Vongola?"

Reborn straightened, his usual composure back. "I'm loyal to Timoteo, Iemitsu. Not the Vongola. Don't forget that." He said, not as a threat but almost. He was not in the mood of doing favors to anyone else.

Lal did not speak further. Iemitsu cursed in his mind. If that wasn't enough…

"In that case, I'll…" Iemitsu hesitated with a pained glance at Tsuna. He squared his jaw. "I'll be back in a few minutes, then. Look after Tsuna." And the CEDEF leader strode for the door, motioning Lal over.

(x)

Inscrutable tar-colored eyes still stared in the direction they had left, unfocused. News bad enough and of a nature his affiliation with Nono was not enough. Xanxus' heritage might be sensitive enough, but the man had been disavowed years ago. A roar echoed down the hallways, interrupting his thoughts. News bad enough to make the leader of CEDEF burst in bellows. Angry. Nono's sons were dead, anything else, Timoteo had been sure Reborn knew about it. That was how much he trusted him. Him, just him. Iemitsu knew and respected that, but the blond did not trust him as much-

Reborn allowed himself a single sign of weakness as he understood. He buried his face in his hands, the sigh that escaped his lips as heavy as the years he carried on his shoulders.

With Tsuna's heartbeat and breathing as backdrop, the best hitman in the world realized that things had just gotten even worse.

The Dominos kept toppling.

(x)

"Let's name Tsuna as the heir." Reborn spoke tiredly, his mind already having given the subject a lot of thought in the interval in which Iemitsu calmed down and decided to trust Reborn enough to talk under an _omertá_.

"Xanxus has the rings. He's on his way back to Italy." Iemitsu countered heavily. "Tsunayoshi has been hidden from the mafia to protect him. But because of the same, nobody would believe he was the heir without proof. Even if Xanxus can't light the rin-"

"He can." Reborn cut gravely, startling both CEDEF members.

"_What?" _Iemitsu hissed, his voice like thunder completely overpowering his subordinate's voice. _"_But he doesn't have Vongola blood in him!

"He does." Reborn countered yet again, defying years of planning and knowledge in two words. He remembered how Iemitsu had been caught in a full blown illusion and hesitated briefly. He did not know Tsuna was the Sky arcobaleno. Tsuna had been the one to proclaim Xanxus…Secondo's heir. Tsuna had done so with his ridiculous visions. How much should he explain? How much was enough?

"How can you know this? Why haven't you said anything so-!" Lal demanded, accusing. The same blistering rage shone in dark brown eyes.

"Last night." Reborn cut her, _them_, eyes void of emotion, as if he was about to commit murder. To execute a life. "Last night it was revealed to us. Squalo had tracked down the lineage, supposedly. But even if it's not true… who can prove them wrong?"

They had more urgent matters at hand. Last thing he needed was CEDEF's boss balking at learning…

"How widespread are the news? How much longer can we cover up his death?"

"The Vongola member that received the email has already been silenced and the net was seized. We can remove it under two hours. But it still does nothing for the Varia."

"And they'll just have to present the body…"

The way things were going, Timoteo wouldn't even get to receive a proper burial.

(x)

Fon had given up on hiding his presence from the Vongola when Lal Milch came barging in to talk to Reborn. He doubted the woman had noticed yet, but she eventually would acknowledge that the Storm arcobaleno was here. At least she had no clue as to the presence of Verde.

He supposed he should care a lot more than he did. He had been called back by the Triads, a job to be done and perhaps leave I-pin back at home.

It was an easy enough job of retrieving stolen information. He rarely did hits now. If he wasn't wrong, none of the other arcobaleno killed as frequently. With the exception of Skull and Mammon of course. One was a simple stuntmen, the other belonged in an assassination squad.

Because the thrill of the power had died down.

They were all getting tired, he supposed. Having lived long enough to see the death of their kin for the second time. Probably long enough to see the third.

Seven days that he took his eyes off his Sky.

Only seven days and everything comes crumbling down.

The tired professional martial artist suddenly remembered another member of the arcobaleno. He wondered if Mammon hadn't minded at all, seeing their Sky almost murdered. They had been trapped, tricked.

But the cursed Mist had not.

It woke up an instinct in Fon he had thought long buried. Once everything settled down, he had an arcobaleno to hunt down.

(x)

So, apparently, he wasn't the only one who had thought of killing himself. Byakuran thought dryly, as he nursed the bruised ribs he had gotten after the Murderer had once more taken over his body—having so much difficulty winning over the _furious _Byakuran that they both stepped onto oncoming traffic.

Okay, maybe that hadn't quite been the Murderer's idea, but they still had almost died. The seventeen-year-old didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved that the driving man had managed to slow down. Not completely of course, but hey, at least the Murderer had also been hit.

He needed to fix this.

He needed to either kill him or… or what else could he do?

Purple eyes looked down, even if he could not see the Mare ring he had finally retrieved from the safe. It pressed cold against his chest, dangling from a chain under his shirt.

Maybe it was time for him to use it.

He could see into parallel worlds alright without the damned ring, but he assumed that for doing the same as the Murderer, he would need it.

Byakuran really really hoped he did not give off any sort of signal. He wasn't exactly looking forward to being found by his famiglia. He very much liked living after all.

The battered man swayed precariously as he tried to get to a less dangerous place for…

Byakuran did not have time to complete the thought before he passed out.

(x)

The ring was burning his skin. The Mare Sky grimaced as he finally activated the wretched thing.

It lanced through his brain with the mercilessness of the turbulent ocean, as if it was angry at being left forgotten, but then the pain was gone and an odd feeling of comfort washed over him.

The Mare ring greeted its owner.

The white-haired boy gingerly heaved himself into a more comfortable position as he waited for the sudden influx to end. At least right now the Murderer was not trying to get in his head again. It had happened a total of five more times since his last blackout, earning him far more bruises than what he'd care to count. Oh and he was starting to suspect his ribs might have taken a bit more damage than initially supposed as it had been getting hard to breathe.

So…

How did one jump dimensions again?

There was no manual or anything with the ring or something, so he'd have to improvise of course. The seventeen year old prepared himself as best as possible for whatever mishap he could think of.

He rented a cheap motel room.

He locked doors and windows.

He muffled whatever crevice sound could escape from.

He bound his hands together.

And then, since he did not know how to do it himself, he lowered his own mind defenses —still warm from Tsuna's touch— and waited for the Murderer to take the bait.

He waited, with baited breath and clenched fists. With firm resolution and one big heap of fear. With squared shoulders and tensed jaw, and cold, trembling hands.

(x)

His right foot connected with the bedside table as a curse slipped his mouth. Why? Why was he not coming? He had all but opened his mind's door for whatever to cross through and the fucking retard was not coming!

Byakuran had to pause to breathe, tied hands going once more to his ribs. It was nothing, he told himself. This was nothing compared to other pains.

Something cold and hard touched his bruised skin and Byakuran was startled to notice he still had the Mare ring on. It lit up an idea in his mind.

What if he ignited it again?

His famiglia hadn't descended on him like vultures as he had feared the first time, so maybe… Maybe they wouldn't come this second time either? The scared ten-year-old still roaming inside him was still absolutely terrified he had retrieved the ring at all, but Byakuran was fully aware that not trying everything he had at hand and having to stay away from Tsunayoshi was a mess of worse feelings than that.

He'd rather die than return to his days without his Sky. To the years of abandonment, of fear of shadows, the-

"_GRAAAAH!"_

As he was reminiscing, unaware, not quite ready, the Other—the Murderer— attacked with all the fury of a maelstrom.

And Byakuran was just a lone figure trying to keep afloat on his little wooden boat.

(x)

The pain was unbelievable, but it had a direction, and if it had a destiny it had an origin. The little exposed mind, frayed and sensitive due to the pressure had already lost everything. Everything but the single minded intent of obliterating this thing that endangered his reason for being. Other people would have called that Dying Will. The diminishing speck of Byakuran's existence did not care for a name. It just fought to get back what was solely his. Get back his only safe haven. Get rid of his Sky's harmer.

And so he persevered.

Somehow, he started transferring over, seeing with the Other's eyes a ravaged land of burning buildings and reigning terror.

The Gesso child jerked away from that sight and that feeling of blasphemous happiness. That Other had allowed him to see for himself just before every sense of him was forcefully shut down by the Other's oppressive flames.

Vaguely he sensed hands slamming against the floor to get rid of the impediment. Something that felt like a giant's hand enveloped him, squeezing the life out of him and Byakuran noticed a little something like a window from which everything emanated.

Was that it?

Was that the hole that had been metaphorically punched into his mind?

It was worth giving it a shot.

Sensing his plan, the Murderer got frantic as he hurried to control Byakuran's body, slamming his head repeatedly against the wall with feeble strength. He still couldn't get fully ahold of him. Not while Byakuran was expecting him and pushing him away with what little strength he had left.

Little hands cover the hole and with one last thought to his Sky, he set himself off.

(x)

The motel's host had finally managed to get the door open and was currently staring with open-mouthed astonishment the scene before his eyes.

The room seemed to have been ravaged by a wild animal, bed sheets torn, scratch marks on the floor and walls as well as weird burn marks everywhere. But it couldn't have been an animal since the doors and windows had been all but sealed shut from the inside. The only other living being in the room besides the host was a bare-backed male in his late teens, decorated just like the room, long, bleeding nail trails and charred black burns, complementing the bruised skin. Yet, somehow, what really stood out to the host were the elongated, faded scars on the young man's back.

They were pretty strange scars.

As if someone had torn out the wings of an angel.

Or funnily enough, as if someone had whipped a little child so many times and so hard the skin had broken. Or maybe had left the skin so tender, when the army boot came next it gouged a river of blood on his back.

Byakuran did not remember which one it was.

(x)

Viper stared at the boy with an unhealthy level of despair.

He turned dismayed eyes at his torturer. Viper couldn't even muster enough energy to get mad. Because,

"He's just a kid."

Because after Luce and after Aria, the illusionist thought that had been more than enough deaths as it is. He had been thankful that Aria had not spawned a brat, because that meant he wouldn't have to watch the Giglionero women in a stranger's eyes. He wouldn't feel his new Sky's death as strongly.

So he had presumed.

Tired, old infant hands lowered the hood he always kept up. The little kid looked at him with big sad eyes.

Viper wished they were confused instead. That he did not understand what was going on. Or even, a bit older.

"If I refuse?" He asked Checkerface, too tired to care about his face. Not like there was a secret left unturned with this horrendous man. The masked man sighed as if disappointed.

"I suppose you can. But you'd be leaving your Sky unprotected, is that alright with you?"

"What exactly do you think he is to me? He's just another face to replace." Viper didn't turn to the child, he wasn't comfortable with it. Not with what he was about to say. "Don't try to make me do charity work jackass. Either pay me or go away with your little new toy."

"…Is fifty thousand euro a profitable enough amount for you?"

The warmth of greed spread over his chest. "Five hundred thousand and it's a deal."

Eight-year-old Tsuna stared as the money was exchanged before the mysterious baby turned to him. Why did he feel he should know him?

"So, kid. I'll be teaching you some things." Viper mumbled, tucking the cash away. "How to protect your mind. And the basics on the workings of a mind."

Luce knew.

Aria was taught.

Where had Checkerface pulled this kid out from that he didn't even know how to protect his own thoughts?

But he had already been paid. Time to get to work.

.

It had been a quick thing, actually. Apparently being the Sky arcobaleno was synonymous to being uncannily understanding of everything remotely related to flames. As a wrap-up and almost without conscious thought, the cursed Mist pulled out a copy of his own, patented Mammon chain.

"With this you can hide. The arcobaleno are sought after, so hiding your pacifier from being detected will be useful.

"Like this not even I will be able to find you unless you want me to."

Tsuna looked at his wrapped up Curse.

"Thank you."

And that had been it. The brunet had been on the verge of tears, but somehow, he seemed to calm down after his words.

Viper did not understand, but he let it go. Whatever one could find solace in should not be stranger Sky then told him that he had been told that he shouldn't tell about his curse to other people. At least those he didn't trust.

"I don't want to worry Maman either."

The man known as Mammon grunted non-committedly, not sure how to feel. He felt it was already time to say goodbye and he was guiltily relieved to be leaving already.

He raised his hood as the kid buried the chained pacifier into his pants pocket like trying to get it over with already. If only. The brunet seemed to be thinking the same, because two seconds later, Viper-Mammon was being stared at with Luce's exact same eyes.

Knowing.

Pained.

_Lonely_.

"Hey," the child had started, a faint smile on his lips.

"Could you- will you cry for me?"

Viper nodded. Something seemed to have been given closure because the boy smiled teary eyed before hurrying away.

He would cry for the child whose future was obliterated. He would do the only thing he could do for him— cry his death for what it was. No premature death, no stroke, no unexplainable illness.

Simply Fate and Destiny.

.

A window slammed open and the illusionist didn't even turn, expecting the small-bodied rage coming at him. With a well-aimed kick, Fon punctured a hole in the illusion, forcing it to fade into nothingness.

"_Viper. _Show yourself."

Mammon wasn't sure what he was feeling at the present moment. That he was feeling at all, was strange enough. That he had known he was going to be hunted and despite that still disengaged himself from the Varia and waited for either Fon or Reborn was almost profane.

He felt like almost hating the Sky for it, but even that was odd. He had never held any animosity towards him since the very beginning. Well, except for _existing_. Mammon just hoped this was a one-time case. That once the boy died, he would be free again.

But for now, while he still had a vow to keep, Mammon kept up illusion after illusion, wanting to remain hidden as long as possible. Which, at the rate they were being dispatched and the increasing fury of Fon, wasn't exactly going to be long.

"Ugh," he muttered once a feet slammed against his head. With that the fight really began and Mammon began retaliating.

"So much fury for someone you just met." The illusionist mumbled as he made the Earth shake. His familiar, Fantasma, had already assumed his real form above his head. Red flames started distorting the air around Fon.

"How can you say that!? How could you just stand there while our Sky was dying!? How dare you betray us? How dare you put our boss' life in danger like that? Would you let Tsunayoshi die?" The Storm demanded, hitting with everything he had. He barely avoided any missiles, just punched or kicked them off his course.

"You should really stop lumping all the arcobaleno together like that. There is no _we, _there has never been. Fine! I cared for Luce, but I owe the others nothing!" Mammon shot back, his chained pacifier bouncing against his chest, shooting dark mist and chains from his sleeves.

(x)

Two arcobaleno, no matter how lightly, were not supposed to clash. Fon huffed tiredly, two visible red-hot veins pulsing on his neck as mist poured nonstop from Mammon's hood. Around them, it was no longer a safe hideout but an open-aired crater, the ravaged land littered with lava, fire, metal and whatever more Mammon brought forth. The Mist still had not answered. The Storm was getting the upper-hand of course, being the martial artist he was.

Half of the hooded baby wanted to flee, but the other half wanted to fight back, even if there was just no way he could win.

Angry coal-like eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You haven't fled yet. You're a coward, why haven't you tried to leave? You're going to die."

Mammon strained against his depleted strength. He smiled feebly at the raging Storm. "I can't die yet. You can't kill me, after all…

"I still have a promise to keep."

With that they went at each other's throat again.

(x)

Hidden from view, a pair of near-sighted eyes looked over the fight, registering all the words even as concern for her master kept her from fully focusing.

What was this arcobaleno business about?

What did Tsuna-san had to do with it? And why was her master so concerned about this all?

Little five-year-old I-pin cringed as her master's flames started waning, balance fragile, worried for her master and the other stranger. It was a very weird scenario, since her master usually spoke about fighting with dignity. About not lowering oneself to…

With flames the shape of a dragon, Fon launched himself at the illusionist with a cry of rage.

I-pin wasn't stupid, she knew she would only be a bother if she tried to get in between, but it still was difficult not to. She had never seen her mentor so weak nor so angry.

I-pin tightened her arms around the restless Lichi. The monkey had gone missing right before their trip to Japan, but neither had been very worried since it wasn't the first time Lichi disappeared out of a sudden. And he had returned to China, as if awaiting for I-pin herself, once Fon had sent her away temporarily until the candidacy for Vongola was resolved.

And now here they were both, in some part of Europe, trailing after their master. The girl dutifully sat with crossed legs, hands clenched tight over Lichi's soft fur, as she waited for the storm to wane. For the mist to clear. And let her understand what was going on. How could she help?

(x)

She had not meant to fall asleep—she hardly thought it would be possible with all the ruckus just a couple hundred meters away from her.

Alas, she had dozed off and now a battered and barely-recognizable Fon was staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I-pin." He said, a tired surprise in his voice. "I thought I had left you at home."

The girl looked down at the ground. "I-pin didn't want to leave Shishou alone. Not when he's so sad." In the few weeks she had been away with a tutor, her Japanese had improved in leaps and bounds and now sounded just like the advanced girl she actually was.

Fon secured the cape around his little frame, not wanting to concern his student any further with his burnt, frozen skin. "I appreciate the concern, I-pin, but there was no need."

His voice was hoarse.

"But never mind now, I see Lichi has returned. Stay with him."

I-Pin shifted when the monkey bounced around in her arms as greeting, even clinging to her and almost making her fall. But the young girl wouldn't be distracted so easily.

"Shishou, how can I help you?"

The martial artist stared with some confusion at her, wondering for a second what she meant before he noticed her focus of attention—his cracked pacifier.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to help you. I want to help you and Tsuna-san. Something bad happened to him, right? And you're very concerned about him, so I want to help him too."

The five-year-old professional assassin (in training) stared in silence at the quiet sadness present in her Shishou's black eyes even as he dismissed her assistance gently.

The Chinese girl did not say anything else, but as she watched her teacher stagger, lava-colored veins shining through his clothes, she decided she would do something about this, regardless.

(X)

He woke up in the hospital.

The Sky did not remember ever getting there.

He wasn't even expecting to be alive anyway.

The man sat up with some difficulty, heaving as pain sprung to life on his whole body. He inflicted even more pain on himself by jumping in fear, quickly throwing himself off the bed, and to a corner trying to find his brother, because he'd be dead if he didn't spot his Mist flames-

"…calm down-?"

Disoriented, he looked around and to his surprise he was not in the mansion nor in his brother's room. It was a white room…as if he were in a hospital room, with a nurse and a doctor trying to get to him, rounding the bed and the upset chair. He looked down to compose himself and saw specks of blood dusting his surroundings and his gown.

"Who bled?"

The doctor and the nurse both cried out in alarm as their unknown patient collapsed in a heap of limbs.

(x)

Xanxus was rudely woken up from his deep slumber by a searing pain on his hand. With a snarl of fury he jerked the coal away from his skin, hearing it clanking in the dark.

As soon as he fully woke up he narrowed his eyes at the hot-red Vongola ring shining in the obscure surroundings. The Vongola Usurper turned the lights on as his ever trustworthy shark commander came careening in.

"What was-!?" Squalo began, sword drawn out but quietened down at the sight of his boss rounding the small speck of heat like a feline on the hunt. He drew near and was surprised at finding that it was the Vongola ring. "What the actual fuck?"

The ring started glowing even brighter, as it tried to reach white but Squalo was too distracted as the ground started to shake.

"_Ngh, what is this?"_

A soldier careened in, "Xanxus-sama, we must evacuate, there is an eruption going on!"

"_Shishou? Shishou!"_

"What? But the volcano has been inactive for several decades!"

"…_Signals are weakening!_

"_Shamal, Reborn is-!"_

"Yes, sir, but-!" His explanation was cut short as the ground shook again and made him lose his footing.

"_He stopped breathing! Connect him-"_

Ancient eyes looking over the whole scenario.

"_Well, this is turning out worse than expected."_

"Tch, the eruption looks weak, but I wouldn't let myself get fooled. Xanxus, let's leave-!"

_Seven pair of hidden, old eyes looked up at the sky._

"_What is going on?"_

Xanxus ignored him as he finally crossed the space separating him with the ring and with a vicious grin he grabbed the white-hot metal from the ground, putting it close to his face even as it seared the skin on his hand.

His flames started being absorbed instantly.

"Trying to test me, are you?" The crazy glint in his eyes did not diminish even as his flames started emptying almost instantly. "BRING IT ON, I'LL SHOW YOU I'M WORTHY!"

(X)

Byakuran opened his eyes with a start, as if the man that had yelled was right beside him.

What had that been about?

The Mare user looked around for his ring and in an instinctive move he reached for it. The unease settled some, but it still was not enough.

Something very bad was going on.

"Ah, I see you've finally regained consciousness." He turned around to find the same doctor from the other day just entering his room.

He was still in the hospital?

"How are you feeling? You sure scared us when you stopped breathing."

How had he even gotten here for starters?  
"Your injuries haven't healed one bit, I'm afraid. I think that whatever crisis your body went through required every ounce of energy your body had."

The patient looked down and sure enough what little skin could be visible through the bandages was marred by nail tracks, and several bruises.

Now that he thought about it, his body hurt like hell.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing at a bandaged arm. The doctor eased him into a seating position as he started doing a routine checkup.

"Ow? Is that all you can say? "He asked with good humor.

"What happened?" "How did I get here?"

"Eh? Well, the owner of the motel you were staying in brought you here. He said he found you all injured in your room after the neighbors complained about too much noise.

The bandaged man scrunched up his brow. Trying to think back. "Oh… I see." He had had a debacle with the Murderer hadn't he? "Wow, wasn't expecting to survive that."

"Survive what? What do you mean?"

"I don't remember. Wait, what did you ask?"

"Are you feeling alright, boy?"

"Who are you?"

The doctor shied back at the maniac glint in lilac eyes. He slowly edged towards the IV line and augmented the sedatives with mumbled nonsense. Slowly but surely, blotchy eyes started to close and the unknown, mysterious man had succumbed to sleep. A last mumble escaped his lips. "Where is this?"

(x)

Byakuran stared at the tiled ceiling.

The doctor had finally left him so he had stopped pretending immediately. He had a lot to go over.

Well for one he was still alive. Much surprisingly.

But what had happened to the Murderer? Had he managed to kick him out of his mind?

Tentatively, Byakuran started prodding his mind, only to let out a cry of pain as somehow his mind felt raw. He had poked inside and now pain flooded his mind as if a dam had been broken.

The last lingering presence of Tsuna's protection was obliterated along with Byakuran's thoughts.

(x)

Byakuran dreamt a lot.

Being physically unable to do much more than raise a teaspoon for his meal, the Mare Sky wasted his time dreaming.

He had never been particularly fond of dream visions though.

He dreamt about absolutely everything, apparently having visited a new dimension every day since they began. He had dreamt of the other Sky users, but of his own elements he could always only recall the names.

And a warm feeling that accompanied the elements.

Despite not being overly fond of dreaming visions, Byakuran did not complain this time as every time he woke up he felt at ease, as if the Rain was washing his worries away. And the more he slept, the more he remembered, the more urgent the presence was. No, not presence… the nostalgic feeling of someone gone.

So it went on, until there was a moment where a lithe mermaid popped up in his dream, similar but not exactly _his._

"_Find me."_

The Mare user was startled awake. A strange urge in his chest. Someone was here. _She_ was here_._

_Finally._

(X)

Okay so, hopefully the little pretty Rain was not outside the hospital. Byakuran tried to console himself as he tried to become again a person instead of the bundle of pain since he had been found passed out two steps into the outside world.

"Maybe, she's a nurse here. I could try to look her up in the registry. Not ask around. Maybe as a last resort. Should also keep in mind there's a chance she's a patient. I hope not. I mean, that would be so sad." He mumbled to himself as he had taken to do, as that hurt far less than leaving the thoughts in his mind.

He had not attempted to scan around again, fearing it might burn once more, and the Sky was seriously considering leaving it be until it healed or something.

"Well, for whatever that happens. I guess it can wait a couple hours until the pain goes away."

(x)

And like that, seven days went by. Seven long, painful days where he randomly passed out in pain, tiredness, and stayed up at night paralyzed by the stupid fear that he'd never find her.

But he continued searching, pissing a lot of patients off as well as the medical staff. Until one day, you could see a man tripping over himself as he tried to get to the third floor, right wing, fourth door to the left…

"Blue…bell?"

The tiny girl connected to an IV line looked up curiously. "How do you know my name?" She asked politely, with a voice that said 'two months ago I was in diapers'.

A stranger walked in surrounded by white, with wonder in his violet eyes. The girl cocked her head curiously.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, Bluebell, my name is Byakuran, nice to meet you." The old teen whispered as if not wanting to disturb a sleeping creature. He couldn't help but feel something warm spreading from his chest outwards. He knew this child. Once upon a time, he had loved this child as his own. "How are you feeling today?"

Why are you in the hospital?

"I'm bored!" The girl whined, clutching at her white sheets, lower lip stuck out childishly. A smile pulled at the Mare Sky's lips.

"Oh, are you really? What could I do to make the princess _unbored_?"

The girl oohed in delight, before struggling to sit in a princess-like fashion. "Enter-entertain me, puissant."

"You'll mean peasant?" Byakuran said with a chuckle before bowing down, one hand on his chest. "As you wish, princess."

(X)

"Bluebell-chan, it's time for you to eat- Who are you?" Byakuran immediately turned around when he felt someone enter so when the nurse noticed he was there they were already eye-to-eye. His palms started sweating nervously. He was pretty sure this scenario was not socially acceptable in any condition. He slowly walked away from the-his- Bluebell, preparing to leave.

"I guess it's time for me to leave." He said as an echo of his thoughts, sheepish smile apparently not helping his case as the nurse narrowed her eyes at him.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I'm a patient too."

"This is not your room."

"I can see that…"

"Please give me your name and room number."

"Err…"

"Stupid! Leave Byakkun alone! Sruupid!" Behind them, the little girl suddenly shouted, slurring her words at the end, but the impetus remained. There was a small silence as the kid tried to regain her breath and the nurse glared daggers at the uncomfortable-looking teen.

"I swear I did not teach her that word."

"Get out this instant."

.

The nurse was baffled the moment the stranger was about to leave the room when her charge -Bluebell—'s face morphed into intense fear. At the same time, the white-haired stranger whirled in place, to stare directly at her.

A tender smile lit up cracked, blotchy lips. "I'll be back, Bluebell-chan."

The relief that washed over the girl's face was so tangible, the others could swear they saw a wave of water drenching the room in calmness.

Byakuran did not dream that night. Thanks for small mercies.

(x)

"Byakuran-san. Would it trouble you greatly if you could go visit Bluebell-chan? She has been throwing a tantrum and will refuse her medication until you're there."

"I'll be there." Was whispered so quick he was almost unheard. The nurse assessed him, still unsure if he was trustworthy even as the injured teen made his way over to the child's room. His unnerving violet eyes immediately warming up as he knocked on the door.

"Hello there, princess."

(X)

Violet eyes opened almost lazily, the owner not quite there yet. The pain was big.

"...awake. How are you feeling, Byakuran-san?"

"Wha-?"

"You fell unconscious while returning from Bluebell-chan's room. I apologize, I had not realized your condition was so…" The nurse said as she bit down on her lip, her worried face finally coming into focus after several blinking attempts.

"So what?" The teen asked, honestly curious. "What do you mean?"

"I-well… the lacerations on your back are…And those bruises on... I mean, you were walking alright so I never presumed…"

"Wait, how'd you find out? You naked me? Wait, no, undressed me?"

"No-"

"Then how-"A fresh pang of pain both silenced his words and answered his question. He had bled again. Fear gripped him. "Did Bell see?"

"No, you were almost at your room."

"Oh thank goodness."

"May I ask something, sir?" The nurse that had told him off way more times than nobody else and had huffed in his direction more times than he could care, was treating him with too much respect and it made Byakuran confused. He'd be wary if he wasn't so out of it.

"What?"

"What is your relationship with Bluebell-chan? I-I don't mean it as an accusation this time! I'm just surprised at how well you get along."

"We're… we're old friends." Byakuran whispered and the warmth that sprung from his body was so intense his eyes watered.

The nurse did not know what to think. Probably the male had met the girl when she was a toddler. Maybe he knew her parents. Who knew?

It did not take away from the fact that they acted like family.

(x)

Family.

Was that what they were?

Fon thought with a small apologetic smile as the pillow he had held in his hands slipped to the ground once more. I-Pin quickly picked it up and offered it to him as if she hadn't been doing that all day. The girl had not backed down, Fon feared, not from going back home, nor from finding a cure.

He was pretty sure he was like a father to her, as much as she was like his daughter so he wasn't really surprised –besides the fact she could be really bullheaded—that I-Pin would pursue her fruitless search. It's not what he would have liked her to have as resolve, but it would help keep the yellow flames in her eyes. It would temper her. It would make her grow.

And she was but five years old. Her mind was want to waver. Fon finally gave conclusion to his thoughts, returning to reality, to the pain that filled his infant body. He wasn't fully sure what had happened with him, but his body had been unresponsive for the better part of a week. He had trouble handling things and his grip was as weak as a newborn.

As if the skills of his prime had been replaced by the ones of his cursed body.

"I-Pin. Have you been training while I was not there?" Fon asked in a quiet mumble, still sounding hoarse. When his apprentice nodded fiercely he couldn't help but smile. "Good. Show me."

I-Pin had been too happy that her master had woken up, that she forgot to mention the multiple earthquakes that had shaken the surroundings nor of the unwavering storm that had wreaked havoc outside their underground hideout.

What did it matter anyway, if her master was awake and recovering and the land seemed to have settled once more?

(X)

Verde coughed as he finished his report. Dark forest-colored eyes scanned over the papers with disgust. This had something to do with the Trinisette.

"Checkerface most likely is playing around with it, again." The Sun spoke in a dark tone, his infant's voice emulating or rather ridiculing his deep baritone.

"For what reason?" The scientist spoke up, animosity all but gone as their hatred united them once more. "Where's the gain?"

"He's a bastard that enjoys our suffering. Does he need a motive?"

"There should be one. This has not ever happened. Cruel he might be, but he doesn't do anything without a reason." He shot the hitman a glare when he saw him open his mouth. "I do not mean to presume I know what that is."

This surely had to be a game. Reborn couldn't help but think.

Two arcobaleno down and out of the count.

Reborn felt weak. Regardless of how he continued to administer his oathbreaker a dose of Sun flames, he shouldn't feel like he was coming down with a cold.

It had been over fifty years since he had last gotten one.

Verde noticed his fellow arcobaleno rubbing his throat absently. He too felt it then. A sore throat, pain on the skin, irritation. But they were getting better. After that first crash, when all the present arcobaleno had been hit –with the result of a passed out Lal—it had immediately stopped.

Stabilized.

As if a chemical compound had finally found its new balance. They needed to contact Checkerface. Fuck, they needed to find the damn man as soon as possible.

(x)

_In a hurricane of events, there he stood._

_Flashes, pain, visions of things past._

_And above everything else, where the time-flux sprang as if it were diffracted light, a set of red eyes stared, unseeing, into the void._

_Gunshots. A flood of blood. Red eyes, the color of hatred. Upset._

_He had upset it._

_He had._

_(x)_

"Byakuran-san?" The aforementioned teen blinked blearily, belatedly noticing he had fallen asleep by Bluebell's bed. He wiped the drool from his cheek as he tried to focus on the tiny girl.

"…Yes, Bluebell?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" The surprised male turned to stare at the fragile girl, locking eyes with concerned blue.

Cold sweat formed at the back of his neck when Byakuran involuntarily recalled what his mind had conjured up for him.

"Yes, Bluebell. Was I too noisy?"

"Nhnn." Bluebell shook her head vigorously before looking at her hands a bit embarrassed. "Momma says that it is best to talk about it to make the bad dream go away."

The discarded card of the Gesso blinked as he had no idea how to answer to that. He was not about to confess his childhood of abuse and hiding from his family to the tiny girl at his side.

"Sorry, Bell. I don't…actually remember."

Something warm flowered in his chest regardless.

"Booo, then how can I make it better?!" The girl whined with a pout but was startled out of it when the older male caressed her cheek with incredible fondness.

"Thank you, Bell."

Bluebell beamed at him.

(x)

That had been a first. No one had ever asked about him, his whereabouts, where he came from, or something like that. He had never thought it important and meeting Tsuna had managed to keep his nightmares and memories –his demons - at bay for such a long time he hadn't really expected anyone to ask.

Byakuran thought it was funny. How his little damaged Sky peered into everyone's past without any intent but never, not once had he looked at Byakuran's.

Not once had the brunet wondered why Byakuran had never opposed to the idea of destroying the mafia. He hadn't noticed his fake smile when talking about sparing the Gesso.

Byakuran really hoped he never did. And maybe, in his haste, Tsuna would destroy the Gesso as well.

(x)

Tsuna could see life. The life of his arcobaleno. Or the life of their living prison. Flickering, dimming. A shadow loomed behind them.

"Tsunayoshi."

The brunet glared at the shadow, but did not try to approach or look his way despite recognizing the voice.

"Tsunayoshi." Another voice called, more ethereal, less human, slightly feminine.

"You can't keep exposing yourself like this." They both spoke, chiding, paternal. _Annoying. _"Not only do you risk your health and life but you're also risking the whole system collapsing.

"You hold the Vongola power by blood and the Arcobaleno by fate. Those two are inextricable from your very existence, Tsunayoshi."

"With all your crazy stunts, you're tipping the balance.

"_And that, boy, means the end of the world."_

(x)

Like a drowning man drawing a breath after so long, Tsunayoshi's body jerked almost painfully as his lungs expanded to full capacity, eyes opening, flashing golden before closing again as the onslaught of pain came next.

But everything was drowned as the sound returned.

"-una?" "Tsu-!" "Shamal get your ass-!" "Are you…me?" "Tsuna can you-?" "Does it hurt?" "Can you hear me?" "Move out of the way, I'm here!" "

Tsuna felt a presence looming over him, but was too distracted as he felt cold filling his body, numbing down the pain and also breathing was a lot easier now.

So easy…

His vision darkened once more.

(x)

"How are you feeling, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet lolled his head Shamal's way, trying to gather enough energy to answer, still not fully awake either. He somehow made a frustrated growl at the back of his throat,

"Give yourself some more minutes, for now, are you in pain?"

"N-no."

"Good. Do you remember who I am?"

"Sham'l…"

"Yes, good, what is your full name?"

Tsuna blinked around, getting bored of the conversation noticing that he was alone with the Mafioso. "Tsuna…Saw'da…Tsun'yoshi."

"Yes, perfect. Can you tell me how old are you?"

Alone?

"Fourt'n."

Why did that thought hurt?

Mind muddled and his strength draining again, Tsuna allowed gravity to pull his head back to the pillow. "Sh'mal? Is my paci…fier here?"

"…I think Reborn has it, do you need it-?"

"Can I thr'w it 'way?"

"…Tsuna, count to ten for me."

"One…t'o…"

There was something he was forgetting.

What was it again?

(x)

His father had looked anxious. And there was half an Arcobaleno nearby who had looked even worse. Reborn on the other hand had been the epitome of peace, and was the first to scare Tsuna by the amount of worry on his face.

Curiously it had been thinking about how and why someone could be only half an arcobaleno what managed to make him lucid.

And it had been the expressionless green eyes staring at him from the ceiling that had made him remember.

His pretty little dream.

His hands clenched into fists at remembering and a lone, single scream of frustration tore itself free from his throat.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

"Tsuna?" "What-?" "Tsuna can you tell me what happened?" "Does it hurt?"

He regained himself somewhat as a weight settled itself atop his chest painfully and he met a pair of onyx colored eyes.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?"

"It's not…" Tsuna started, ignoring of the congregation around them. He paused, losing his words and impetus. His eyes then settled on the brilliant shine of his Sun's pacifier. It almost hurt to look at it. It hurt to look at Reborn too. A nasty emotion started to bubble in his stomach, spreading through his entrails, reaching his chest. "Reborn. I'm _so tired…_And-

"Fucking hell, leave me alone." He hiccupped raising his hands to press against his face. Please let this little wish be granted.

And when he heard the last steps out of the door he let go of his handle— he started crying.

They had taken his future away.

They had forced him to live a predefined path.

They had stolen any chance of having friends outside of the Trinisette.

They had kidnapped his life.

And now they had taken his death away.

Tsuna was going to die way before his time. He was going to die because a big assed power had been thrust his way, unwanted and unneeded and now…

Now he couldn't even control _when_ he was going to die. Lest he upset some ancient world order that WAS NEVER EXPLAINED TO HIM.

HE WAS GOING TO DIE AT SOMEONE ELSE'S WHIM AND HE HAD NO SAY ON IT!

His life was at the beck and call of someone else.

The anger that had burned hot inside him started cooling without warning. Tsuna's body relaxed from its sudden tension as all energy ran from him.

Was this even living?

Did he have any choice at all?

The strange emotion from before crawled its way to his whole body— it wasn't tiredness, it was more akin to …despondency.

For the first time, Tsuna wished he could just die. Die and be done with this farce already.

Or…

Tsuna's eyes somehow strayed to the television sitting innocently on the corner of his hospital room. He still had to see how the mafia developed. He had one last show to watch.

It wasn't any sort of will, but at least he wasn't empty…yet.

He was hanging from a thread, but he still didn't know that.

Tsuna was dancing over the edge.

How much longer would he last?

(x)

Tsuna woke up again at feeling something and sure enough Hibari was standing there. Staring.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask." Tsuna finally said, after a long staring contest, in a tone that was completely detached. "What did I ever do to garner your attention? Don't say the same as last time. My tight schedule with the bed allowed me to remember your words. If I do not remember _what?"_

Hibari was annoyed. Annoyed at seeing up close how much Tsuna's character had deformed, how the broken pieces of the teen jarred against each other to protect itself from more damage. It was even more annoying that back then Tsuna had still tried. Tried to reach out to him.

And he had batted that hand away.

Steel eyes stared at emaciated yet unmarred features, courtesy of the mysterious flames, stopping at the mocking tilt of his lip. The dimness of his eyes.

Not even bloody, broken, and nearly-dead…not even then did he seem to find any worth in anything. He said things, he did things, but it was different. Not even when Hibari had to go throw up after he had regained control of himself had he been able to erase the faint smile in that mauled and bloody face from his mind.

It hurt Hibari in a way he couldn't explain.

"Two years ago. The Momokyokai hideout."

The brunet's brow scrunched up.

"I was drugged. And they would have gotten to me if you hadn't appeared."

Appeared in all the glory of a something-year-old scared boy that had brought along Kusakabe and other members of the committee; who had attempted to throw a bucket of water on the yakuza and missed spectacularly due to how much he was trembling.

The water still had made them slip so nobody even considered it being an accident except to Tsuna and Hibari themselves.

Back then when tear-stained chocolate eyes had bravely stared at his face, offered a trembling smile and asked if he was alright...

Hibari had pushed him away then.

Sunken eyes stared back at him expressionless, too old eyes in a much younger face. Had he accepted Tsunayoshi at that moment…?

Would he have not broken?

As recollection set in, the brunet slowly shook his head disbelieving. But something… he shook his head incredulous, refusing to believe. He smirked and was about to make a snarky remark when tears sprung in his eyes.

Tsuna flinched just as Hibari's eyes widened. Hysterical chuckles then escaped the brunet's lips.

"Such a long time ago…really?" He managed to say, a bit embarrassed. And there was an expression on him, a bit sorrowful, a bit nostalgic. Seeking help, comfort-

If he was still capable of this, then, maybe-

"_No_." Tsuna suddenly spoke up, steel in his voice. His face eased up immediately, yet the hardness in his eyes, in his accusation, did not fade. "No, Kyoya. It is much too late."

Hibari's shoulders bowed the slightest bit—such a long time since he had felt so defeated. Why?

When Tsuna smiled— ruefully, and teary and bitter but still smiling— Hibari understood he was right.

A Sky had called to a Cloud once upon a time.

It took the Cloud a long time to understand.

Now the empty Sky did no longer care for one.

Neither would ever understand the depth, the immensity of that breach.

No one would have suspected.

No one would have guessed.

Of more than mere elements, the Sky was emptying.

Drop by drop.

(X)

There'll reach a point where they'll look back and wonder why things couldn't be different. Wonder, if they had done something else…

would it have changed a thing?

Had things been different...?

Would that have changed anything at all?

TBC

* * *

Sooo. That's it for today folks.

I'm so sorry for breaking your pretty hopes XD. I already knew Tsuna was going to go through this so when I read your reviews I realized you had no clue what was coming. Oops?

Btw, I can't continue without figuring some things out, please check my Tumblr for some questions that I need answering. Didn't want to make the AN that long. (First person to help me out will be the fifth person to get a Special of their choosing :9)

Will be using it to post questions here and there and give out update notice, so be sure to check it out.

Tumblrdotcom/rainingskyguy

Just add /rainingskyguy to the usual url.


End file.
